Twice In An Eternity
by XxBella-Marie-SwanxX
Summary: well im not that good at summarys but here it goes. ok so Bella finds love twice in her life Edward and someone else... i cant say who though because its a suprise :P she runs into alot of trouble as she goes, will the love she and Edward have survive?
1. Broken Promis

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or new moon but all new characters are __mine_

_Authors note: This story starts at the beginning of new moon. When Edward leaves Bella. Obviously most of it I created though. But now you know where I'm coming from._

_Broken promise_

_Bella POV_

Edward has been acting SO weird the past week, like his head is in the clouds, you know? He doesn't talk to me, we haven't kissed, and I'm surprised he still comes to get me every morning for school. Lately I've been hanging out with Jacob a lot because of it. Him and me are really good friends now. I guess you could say he's my new best friend. I had a really bad day at school today and because my Edward is so out of it all the time he didn't even notice. So I went to the phone, dialled Jake's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake its bells" I said in a sad tone.

"Hey, what's the matter? You sound sad" he asked worriedly. Funny how he can't even see me and he know something's wrong, but Edward can be with me all day and not notice a thing.

" Ahh" I sighed. "Nothing to get worried about, just a bad day at school" i said trying to convince him.

"Are you sure?" he asked still worried.

"Ya, I'm sure. Hey you want to hang out tonight?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Sure is right now ok? Or are you busy" he asked. I loved how he was always there for me.

"Nope, right now is good" I said all of the sudden exited "I'll be there soon"

"Ok, bye bells" he said in a way to happy tone. I had to giggle.

"Haha, bye Jake. See you soon" and with that I hung up the phone.

I got in my amazing old truck and slowly made my way to La Push. I got to Jakes house and went up and knocked on the door. Jake ran past me grabbing my wrist on the way by. He was holding my arm a little to title to be comfortable.

"Jake can ya loosen up your grip a little?" I asked running after him.

"Oh, sorry bells" he said letting his grip on me loosen a bit.

"So, where we going?" I asked in a tired voice. We had been running way to fast for the past five minutes. I was just asking to trip. Then all of the sudden through the trees I could see the ocean.

"Jake what's the hurry?" I asked slowing down to a stop.

"Haha, sorry, I'm just really exited" he said only slightly out of breath.

"About what?" I asked very confused

"You'll see," he said walking again.

We walked along the beach then we came to a waterfall. It wasn't very big but it was big enough to amaze me. It was so beautiful. "Wow" was all I could say.

"Pretty eh?" he asked with an amused tone.

"Mmhm" I said mesmerized by the site.

Just then he moved his hand from my wrist to my hand and pulled me closer to the falls. There was a very narrow path along the side of the cliff, and that's exactly where we were headed. This couldn't end well, knowing me I would end up falling off the edge or something. We walked along the path hand in hand and then when we got to the waterfall Jake pulled us through. There was a small cave behind the waterfall. It was very pretty and had a blanket on the ground in the middle of it. Jake had gone through a lot to set all this up in such short time.

"Oh my gosh, Jake its so pretty" I said while he pulled me to the blanket. All of the sudden I got the felling that he wasn't seeing us as just friends at the moment. Just then he pulled out a textbook and a workbook.

"I need some help with my math" he said shyly. All I could do was laugh.

" You went through all this trouble just for homework? I could have helped you with that at your house." I stated trying to figure out the point of all this.

" I found this place a couple days ago. I want this to be our private place." He said looking at his feet. I was so confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked having no idea what he was talking about.

" I want this to be a place that we can go to when we need to be alone or to talk. You know, just ours" he was still looking at his feet.

"Id like that" I said. He looked up into my eyes and a big smile grew on his face, it went right up to his eyes. He opened his textbook and we went to work.

When we were done we packed up and I went home. I got home an hour before Charlie would be home so I started on dinner. I made the stew and left it on low on the burner so it would be ready for Charlie when he got in. then I wrote him a note that I was going to bed because I had a long day in La Push. I got to my room, only to see Edward lying on my bed with his eyes closed. If vampires could sleep I would have thought he was. I sat beside him on the bed. He looked so troubled I wished I could have helped him somehow. I put my hand in his face and he opened his eyes.

"Hi" was all I could manage to say. This was the first time all week that he was here at night.

"Hi" he said in return. I stayed sitting beside him for a while until he sat up as well.

"Bella can we take a walk?" he asked looking out the window.

"Sure" I said not sure what to expect. He got up and we walked down the stairs. Charlie still wasn't home. We were walking for a long time. We had gone into a forest and were not just getting into a clearing. It was the meadow. It must be something good.

"Bella me and my family are leaving" he said looking at the ground.

"Leaving?" was all I could get out of my mouth. They were all leaving? _My best friend, my boyfriend, my family?_

"Yes, we are moving and not ever coming back" he said in a sad serious tone. _How could he say things like this?_

"What about me?" I tried to sound strong but it just came out all squeaky._ I couldn't believe what I was hearing._

"You are staying here," he said in a harsh tone. Almost like a command. _Wow that hurt. It was like thousands of knives were being stabbed into my heart._

"Why?" I asked. I felt like I was about to fall over. I looked into his eyes. I searched for some emotion and found nothing. _Could he really mean all the things he is saying?_

"I'm not good enough for you," he said in a stern yet sad tone. _Hah! Not good enough for me? I'm the one that was never good enough for him. Ohhh that's it then._

"No, you mean I'm not good enough for you." I said in an unwanted shaky tone.

He didn't say anything. He looked all around. My eyes started to burn and my face flushed. _How could he be saying all this to m? Right to my face. Telling me that our love was nothing? How could he?_ I felt water slowly flow down my cheeks. My knees gave out and I fell to the ground. I quickly picked myself up again. _I didn't want to look weak at the one time that I needed to show my thoughts and feelings._ Edward still didn't look at me. I was getting angry.

"Edward! Look at me!" _How could he say all the things had said and now not have anything to say? _I said my voice was no longer shaky. It was just as stern as his had been. He looked up into my eyes and I could see my pain reflected in his eyes.

"So all the times you told me you loved me? All the times we kissed? It was nothing?" I said trying to understand what he was saying.

"They did then but not now." He said in a harsh voice._ Shit! I felt the knives in my heart twisting and pulling at the flesh, leaving it torn and gone._

"What are you saying?" I still didn't understand what he was telling me. _He cant be saying that I think he's saying, can he?_

"I don't love you anymore Bella." He said with not a bit of sadness in his voice. _Yep he was, in the few words he spoke he ended my life. _This time he was looking into my eyes. I searched his eyes to see if any of this was a lie and found nothing.

"So your leaving me? Just like that?" I asked tears streaming down my face. My voice braking into sobs. _I couldn't believe this, my angle, my god, doing this to me? Saying these horrible words._

"Yes" he said with no hint of anything other than pure annoyance._ And there it was. The one word that ripped out my heart and soul. The one word that would haunt me forever._ I chose the worst possible time to blink. In the seconds that it takes to blink he was out of site. I didn't know what to do so I started to run. Rain had started to fall and was already starting to soak me. I ran fast and tripped many times. My face, knees, and hands all meeting the moss-covered ground. The trees and thick bush all around them was all a big blur of green, from running so fast and all the tears in my eyes. I ran for what seemed like forever until I tripped over a root that had grown out of the dirt. My foot got caught between it and the mossy earth. I fell flat on my face. Getting mud and moss all over my chin and on my mouth. I sat up to untangle my foot from the roots, but it was stuck. I tried and tried but it didn't budge. _Damn it. Why do these things happen only to me? Does someone out there hate me or something? _Then I stood up and slid my foot out. It had taken me what seemed like an hour to figure out something that should have taken me five maybe ten minutes. Standing there I heard Edwards voice replaying the conversation we had just had. _How could he do that to me? Just leave me out here. He knows me better than to leave me out in the middle of a forest. And how could he take the one place that seemed magical and turn it into the personal hell it was? I would never be able to go to the meadow ever again. _I couldn't hear him. Not now. Not ever. I hade to find a way to drown out the sound of his voice. Then I started to run again. Running faster and faster until I could smell salt and seaweed in the air. Then I saw it. Over the treetops was the glistening blue ocean. I ran to the beach as fast as I could. I got there and sat on a rock and began to sob. There were no tears for some odd reason. My breath was coming in short gasps as I hyperventilated. I was shaking so bad I thought I was going to fall right off the rock.

_But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it  
Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
I wish that I could take it back  
But it's over (__Secondhand Serenade_

Wow I never noticed how that song could ever fit my life. Then it came to me. My one place I can always go. To be by myself, when the world is out to get me. _The falls_. I got up and ran as fast as I could to the cliff. To my surprise I didn't trip once. I got to the falls and jumped through. I lost my footing as I landed and my butt met the hard wet ground. Something hard jabbed into my backside. _What in the world did I have in my pocket? _Then I remembered the I-pod that Alice had bought me. _I would never see her again. She was gone forever. My best friend, gone. My family, gone. My love, gone. _I turned it on to drown out my thoughts. My memories. Then the new song that sang of my life came on.

But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it  
Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
I wish that I could take it back  
But it's over

I lose myself in all these fights  
I lose my sense of wrong and right  
I cry, I cry  
It's shaking from the pain that's in my head  
I just wanna crawl into my bed  
And throw away the life I led  
But I won't let it die, but I won't let it die

I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
Don't say this won't last forever  
You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
Don't tell me that we will never be together  
We could be, over and over  
We could be, forever

I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
Don't say this won't last forever  
You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
Don't tell me that we will never be together  
We could be, over and over  
We could be, forever

_(Its not over- secondhand serenade) _

Yep, that that's my life. That's for sure. Wow don't I sound all emo. But why shouldn't I? I mean I got my heart ripped out by the one guy that I could ever love, how could I not be?Then something disrupted my thought. The sound of something outside. Then I saw a blur come in through the curtain of water hiding me from the world. It was Jake.

"Oh Bella, I'm so glad I found you" he said out of breath. He sounded so worried.

"How did you know I wasn't at home?" I asked confused. _For all he knew I was at home in bed or eating dinner, or maybe just talking to Charlie. Oh my gosh! Charlie!_

" Bella, everyone knows your not at home," I must have looked confused because he clarified for me.

"Charlie has the whole town and all of La Push out looking for you." Wow that was a shocker. It really was. I hadn't known I was gone for so long.

"How did you know where to find me?" I asked knowing that he wouldn't have a real answer for me.

"I didn't,"_-knew it-_" but I remembered our conversation about why I had brought you here. And figured that if something bothered you enough to run away than you would go to the one place that was just yours. That no one else knew about." Other than him. He was absolutely right. That is exactly the reason I came here. Then all of the sudden a strange felling came over me. I reached out to Jacob and he took my hand. I pulled him down to me. And then I did the unthinkable. I kissed Jacob Black. I had kissed someone for the first time in my life that wasn't you know who (Edward).


	2. new wolf girl

New wolf girl Bella POV 

Oh my gosh! I just kissed Jacob Black! What the hell was I thinking? _Shit! _Now he was going to think I liked him. I had to fix things up right away.

"Bella what was that?" Jake asked with a very confused look on his face.

" Sorry about that Jake, my day's just been horrible and knowing that someone cared just kind of, well I don't know, made me do that." I said trying to explain myself. It wasn't working very well. I had no idea how to explain what I had just done.

"Don't be sorry Bells, I'm always here for you, no matter what" he said trying to make me feel better. AHHH all of the sudden I wanted to kiss him again. What's wrong with me? So what if he cares about me. Its not like no one ever has before. _Get a hold of yourself Isabella Marie Swan!_ I scolded my self.

"So what made you run away anyways?" did I really want to talk about it? Could I handle talking about it without breaking into tears?

"Uhhh," I had to think about how I was going to tell him. He didn't give me much time to think though.

"Bells I'm here for you, please tell me. Maybe I can help, you'll never know." He said trying to break me. It worked. I started to shake as I told him.

"E-he's, g-gone," I told him in-between breaths, that were coming way to fast I might add.

" He left me." I said once I had slowed down my breathing to a somewhat normal pace.

"What?" Jake asked obviously taken by surprise. "How could he do that!" he said now with annoyance and anger in his voice. "Tell me everything," he demanded. So I told him. I started from the very beginning and repeated everything as if I had been watching it right then and there. Jake's face was so full of pain for me, and hatred for you know who. It was amazing how much Jake cared about me. It was very nice to know that someone cared so much. "Bella I'm so sorry" was all he could say. _Me too. _I couldn't blame him. I would have nothing to say if it had been the other way around. I was so great full to have such a caring friend.

" I better get back home before Charlie takes me for dead." I said no sarcasm there at all.

"Right, do you want me to take you home?" Jake asked. Wow I loved that kid. He was the sweetest guy I had ever met.

"No its alright, I can get there myself." Just then I passed out. I guess all the running I had done had finally caught up with me. I could hear jakes voice but it was getting farther and farther away and I drifted into unconsciousness.

It had been two weeks and I pretty much lived at La Push. I only was home to sleep and that's it. Jake had been sick the past week but he was ok now. So I headed up to see him. When I got there he ran out the door and grabbed my hand on his way by again. Just like he had the day,_ don't even think about that!_ I yelled to myself.

"Jake, I can tell you're exited but how about you don't rip off my arm," I said jokingly. He turned to face me with all seriousness.

"Oh my gosh, Bella I'm so sorry" he said worry written all over his face.

"Jake chill I was not being serious," was all I could say. Wow he was acting so weird. "So where we going anyways?" I said trying to lighten the mood. Wow did it ever work. A huge grin spread across his face. I loved to see him so happy.

"To see Sam and the gang-" I cut him off mid sentence.

"What? I thought you didn't like Sam," I stated.

"Oh Bella I was so wrong about him. I'm one of them now." He was so happy and I didn't want to wreck it so I said no more and let him pull me there. He really was pulling me. He was so fast and I could barley stand on my own two feet. We got to this very pretty, small house. " Sam's wife Emily has problems with her face so please don't stair, she doesn't like it very much and Sam gets mad when people do." He said more like begging than anything else.

"Sure Jake" was all I said in return and with that we went into the house. It was very cosy inside and smelled like cookies. I heard a howl of laughter and Jake just smiled. We walked into the kitchen and the room went dead silent. Everyone was looking at Jake and me. I hated it when people looked at me. I felt my face start to burn up. One of them stood up and introduced himself. He seemed to be the oldest.

"Hi I'm Sam, and this is my wife Emily." He said putting his arm around a woman's waist. She was very pretty. She also had 4 scars going down half of her face. One went from her eye down her neck, one pulled her mouth into a permanent frown, one that went right from under her eye all down her face, and last one that went right down the side of her face and right bedside her ear. It looked like scratches from a giant paw. "Welcome" she said with the warmest of voices. She seemed very nice.

"Hi" was all I could say.

" Guys don't be rude and introduce yourself!" Sam commanded. All the boys stood up in a line. They were all arranged in a certain order. Almost like some were better than others, like a type of rank. " This is Jared, Paul, Embry, and Quill." Sam said as each one stepped forward to say hi. _Well this is odd. I wonder why they do whatever Sam says. _" "Jake have you told her yet?" Sam asked. I wonder what Jake had to tell me. He didn't look like he wanted to that's for sure.

"Not yet" was all he said.

"Well I suggest you do unless you want me to tell her." He said obviously in authority.

"No, no ill do it." Jake said not looking to egger for the time to come.

"Right now?" Sam said more as a command than a question.

"Yes Sam" wow that's so weird. How did Sam get the authority to talk to them like that? Jake led me out of the kitchen and into a bedroom. It must have been Sam and Emily's room. Then he sat me on the bed and looked at me with all seriousness. "Bells, I have to tell you something." Well I kind of already knew that.

"Ya I kind of figured that" I said with a smile, but he didn't smile back.

" Do you remember that story I told you that day we met for the first time at the beach?" he asked me. Of course I remembered, that was the day that I found out that the Cullen's were vampires.

"Ya, why?" I asked suddenly afraid of what he was going to tell me.

" Well I have something to tell you and I don't expect you to stay. Actually I expect you to run out of here as fast as you possibly could." Wow now that was scary. What was he going to tell me that was that bad? That he killed all the Cullen's? Imposable. I waited for him to continue. "Do you remember that conversation that we had about the Cullen's? And the myth?" he asked looking down at the floor.

"Ya about vampires and werewolves, but it was all just a story" I said trying to keep the secret that the Cullen's had trusted me with. He just looked all around the room then back at the floor.

"Well..." he said but didn't really finish. I guess he was looking for some words.

" Don't tell me. You're a werewolf." I already knew what he was going to say. He just looked up at me with wide eyes. Like I had just transformed right in front of his eyes.

"W-what?" was all he could get out of his mouth. I knew he hadn't expected me to guess, or for that matter at least get it right.

"Well am I right?" I asked. I knew he wasn't going to lie to me so I don't know why I even asked.

"Ya. So are you going to run? Pass out? Scream? Tell me you never want to see me again?" he asked afraid of my answer.

"Now why on earth would I do that? You're my best friend Jacob Black, I could never do that." I couldn't believe he actually thought I was going to run. He looked so shocked. His eyes were huge for a second then he just had the biggest smile that I had ever seen stretched across his face.

"You mean it?" he asked so happy that it was flowing right out of his body.

"Duh! So I take it all of them are your pack?" I pointed at the door. He looked at me wide eyed again. "Will ya stop looking at me like that! Geez I'm not stupid. I can put two and two together pretty quickly." He just smiled

"Sorry, I guess I just forgot how smart you are." He said, his white teeth making his rusty skin all the more beautiful. With that he grabbed my hands and pulled me up off the bed and walked me toward the door. Then I stopped just before he opened it.

"What about Emily? Is she one too?" I asked all of the sudden confused. He just looked down. He pulled me back to the bed and sat me down again.

"We only change when he get mad, its very hard to control. I'm sure that you'll see it some day." As he said this he looked into my eyes. Like he was looking for a trace of fear. I waited for him to continue.

"Well one day Sam lost his temper and, well that happened." He looked over at the door and back at me.

"Poor Sam" was all I managed to say.

"Ya. Well we have had enough time in here, why don't we go see the others now?" he said with a smile.

"One more thing," I said, and his smile disappeared. "Its nothing bad I promise" I said trying to comfort him. He waited for me to start. " I couldn't help but notice the organized line when I was introduced to everyone. Are there certain ranks in your pack?" he looked up at me with a smile.

"Aren't we observant" he said in a teasing tone. I punched him on the arm. He laughed. "Ya when we get out ill clear that up. Can we go now?" he asked full of excitement.

"Yes we can go now." I said teasing him.

"Thank you mistress." He said pulling me to my feet then bowing. I couldn't help but laugh. I punched him in the arm harder and in the same spot and walked to the door. I opened it and walked out. He was right behind me in a second. When we walked into the kitchen all the guys laughed at him. That's when I noticed he was rubbing his shoulder. I couldn't have hit him that hard.

"What did she do? Poke you?" Embry said as the pack howled with laughter.

"No she punched me and not that lightly either" Jake said trying to defend himself. They all just laughed at him.

"Wow are you really that weak?" Jared asked

"I'm sure I would be doing the same if she punched you a couple times in the same spot" Embry fell of his chair. Emily took out another tray of cookies and rolled her eyes as the floor shook.

"Wow what did you do to deserve that? Make a move on her?" Paul said obviously just as amused as the other two.

"He better not have" Sam warned looking right at Jacob. "Not on my bed." Now there were three boys rolling on the ground laughing and holding their sides.

" Ok, ok that's enough you guys. Don't wreck my house! I just finished fixing up that wall!" Emily said pointing at the wall that the table was closest to.

"Thanks Em" Jake said.

"Well its getting late, I better bring Bella home" Jake said and with that we were out the door. We drove home and once we got there realized that Charlie still wasn't home, so Jake walked me to the door. I got the key and unlocked the door. I stepped in the door, and turned to say bye to Jake. When I turned I went straight into Jakes stomach, I hadn't heard him walk up. He lifted my chin with his big hand and kissed me. "goodnight Bells." And he was gone. _Wow what the hell was that?_

Edward POV 

It broke my heart to see Bella believe all the lies I told her. And then when she said that my love for her was all a lie, it hurt so badly. _I couldn't even speak_. I can't believe the love of my life was gone! I chased her away, forever. _How could I have been so horrid to her?_ I can't believe I would tell her such things. I could see her heart break more and more with every thought she had. And knowing that I had caused her so much pain was enough to kill me. But I didn't deserve her. She was too wonderful. And she didn't deserve to have to be put in risk all the time just because of my existence. _She deserves better than me. _Wow that's a song title. I can't believe that my life or my thoughts could ever be a song. _How did that song go again?_ I started to sing to myself

I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)

Wow its sucks how much that resembles my thoughts. _Damn that so cant be good._ I lay my head back and listen to this song play over and over in my head. But as soon as I close my eyes I can see her. Broken, hurt, unbearable to see. It was like when I had pulled James off of her broken body a year ago. This time it was not stranger than had hurt her though. It was me. _I'm a monster! How could I have hurt her like that! I was worse than James because she had known me, loved me, and trusted me. He had none of those things. And I had them all. What a monster!_

Jacob POV 

I love her with all my heart. I will never let anything happen to her again. She is starting to feel something fore me I just know it. She has to. She had kissed me, and just now I kissed her and she didn't pull away like she would have before. She must feel something for me.

_Authors Note: ok guys I love writing and everything but I need reviews or I'm deleting my story. It's all up to you. Do you want me to keep writing? Then REVIEW PLEASE!_


	3. africa

Africa

**Edward POV**

All I can think about is my angel. My savoir, the love of my "life". I was humming her lullaby. Wow you would think that loving music as much as I do would be a good thing. The bad thing about it was that all these songs kept popping into my head. It was so annoying to know that there were songs out there that said almost word for word my thoughts and my feelings. Most of the time the songs weren't even songs I liked, just the ones I had herd on the radio or maybe songs that my Bella listened to. Either way it bothered me even more to know that songs I hated were my thoughts. I love her so much. She is the only one I could ever love. _She is so perfect_. The way she puts her hair between us when she doesn't want me to see her. The way her blood rushes to her face when she gets embarrassed. The way she wakes up every morning and runs to the bathroom to fix herself for me, when she already looks perfect. The way she trips over her own feet. There was so much more than that too. I loved everything about her. How could I have thought I would be able to live without her? It's only been a couple months and I'm already going crazy without her at my side. I needed her just as bad as she needed me. Even her soul was beautiful. That's why I could never take it away. It was a beautiful part of my beautiful angel. Damn it another song! _Why does my mind torture me like this! _Stupid Jessie McCartney! How could my life, my thoughts ever be the same as that stuck up Barbie of a guy? I hated this guy with a passion and yet his words were just like the ones I was thinking. I don't even know where I herd this song. Bella doesn't listen to this crap. Neither does Alice last time I checked. It must have been Rosalie. She liked that Barbie. Maybe if I just let the song play in my head I will be able to think of something less painful. I really don't want to, but it has to be better than having it stuck in my head for all eternity. Ok well lets see if I can make this work.

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
If vampires could cry I would be right now. I miss my angel. I need her.  
I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Ouch, this was exactly what I was thinking. Ew!  
Yeah

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry cmon let's try  
Could she ever trust me again?  
Chorus

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

Chorus

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste

I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Ooooooo  
Beautiful Soul, yeah  
Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah

Well that was torture. But it's gone._ Maybe ill just read the minds of the people here to take my mind away from all of this_. I was somewhere in Africa. Not to sure where though. And I have no idea where the closest village is. I have no clue why I would even think to come here. I was as white as snow here. There was no way in hell that I could even come close to fitting in. hmm. _I wonder if there are such things as African vampires_. Wow what a stupid idea, of course there aren't. What was I thinking? _Is it possible to make vampire animals? _I honestly don't know. It never came up at home. I'm sure that if I had thought of it, I would have dismissed it all together. Now I would take anything to keep my mind off of, things. _I think I will try to change an animal._Just then I saw a monkey in the tree above me. A monkey would make a great pet.I had to chase it for a while but I finally caught it. It screeched out in fear and I sat with it in my hands. Holding it just tight enough for it not to get away. Then I bit it. Monkeys don't taste good at all. I would try and compare it to something but I don't eat much to really know. I made sure that I didn't kill the little thing, and let only a little venom penetrate its body. It screamed in pain. I made it a bed out of leaves and branches and put it down. I couldn't believe I had put such a little creature into such horrible pain. I don't think it would live through the pain.

Bella POV 

I've had this feeling for a month now. Like someone it watching me all the time. Almost like I'm being followed. Jake and the pack have been acting weird lately too. They wont tell me what's going on though. It's really starting to bother me. _Maybe Sam told Emily_. I headed over to Sam's house to find Emily yet again in the kitchen. I decided to help her make the pack lunch. I went up to the house and let myself in. _Whenever I didn't I got a lecture from Em about how this is the pack's house and I was now part of the pack. _

"Hey Em, need any help?" I asked trying to be polite. She was like a sister to me and that's how I treated her. We were all one big "family".

"Ya thanks Bella. I was afraid I wouldn't get lunch ready in time. I don't want a bunch of hungry dogs in my house; they can make quite a mess." She said with a smile. Only we were allowed to call the pack dogs because whenever someone else said it was an insult. On the other hand it is exactly how they act. We finished just in time for the boys to get home. They were all dirty and sweaty. That could only mean one thing. They were actually challenged by their opponent. I hadn't been able to ask Em what was up with all of them before the guys got home. So I guess it was up to me to ask Jake. All the boys were laughing and joking as they shoved as much food as possible in their mouth. I would have to wait till Jake was done to ask him. _He looks very hungry_. Jake and me have been "together" for about maybe a month now. It doesn't feel the same as with, you know who, but I don't expect to ever feel that again. Once they were all done they moved to the living room and all piled on the couch. Jake pushed Paul from the spot on the couch beside him and held out a hand for me. I took it and sat down. I saw Paul shiver and Sam slap him over the head. Everyone howled at how easily Paul got mad. I took this time to talk to Jake.

"Jake can I ask you something?" I asked afraid of his answer to the question coming up.

"Duh, what can I do for you Bells" he asked looking into my eyes. The room went quiet.

"What's been bothering you guys all week? All of you have been so, almost jumpy. What's going on?" wow I was absolutely terrified to hear his answer.

"Its nothing love, don't worry your safe." He said obviously trying to comfort me. It didn't work.

"Jake don't pretend there is nothing wrong. I'm not stupid; I can see when something is bothering not only you but also the whole pack. Tell me what it is." I was agitated now and I even sounded it. I was proud that I could speak the way I felt now. Jake looked at Sam and all he did was nod. Sam stood up and held out a hand for me. This cant be good if Sam was the one that was going to tell me. He was the leader of the pack. It must have been a big deal if Jake had to get Sam to tell me. I took his hand and he pulled me up off the couch. We walked into his room. It felt very odd to be in here with Sam.

"Umm," was all he said after 5 minutes of just sitting there "We have a problem and the reason its such a big problem is because you are in the middle of it." He said bluntly. This definitely was not going to be something I wanted to know. I could tell already. I waited for him to continue. He was looking into my eyes watching my emotions. I knew what he said next was going to scare the hell out of me just by the way he looked at me.

"We have been chasing a vampire away for about a week now. She keeps coming back. We figure she's after you because she keeps trying to get into forks and Jake caught her the other day in your room." _Shit!_ As if I'm still most wanted by the vampire community. I tried to think of vampires that wanted me dead. Only one came to mind. _Victoria. _

"Does she have red hair?" was all I could say. My voice was quiet and squeaky. So much for control. He looked at me with a worried face. I could see fear in his eyes and they were not reflecting me. That's what made me scared.

"How did you know that?" he asked wide eyed. This was not going to go over well.

"There is a vampire named Victoria that will stop at nothing to see me dead." I filled him in and he just sat there. Horror covered his face as I told him about how her mate James had tried to kill me but you know who, had gotten there to save me. As soon as I said Edwards name I saw anger in Sam's eyes. Right then I knew this was me new family and I would not lose this one. No matter what.

"Does Jake know any of this?" He asked when I was done.

"I don't think so, but I'm not going to be the one to tell him." I told him stiffly

"Fine then you leave and send him in." he commanded.

"Yes sir" I said with a smile. He just rolled his eyes and pointed to the door. I left and told Jake to go see him. Jake walked past me and kissed me cheek. Then walked into see Sam. I went and sat with Em. The room was quiet. We could hear bits of the conversation from all the way a crossed the house. Nether one of them was happy.

"WHAT!" we all heard Jake yell and I berried my face in my hands. Emily put a reassuring arm around me but it didn't help.

"DONT YOU MESS THIS ROOM UP JACOB! CONTROL YOURSELF!" We all heard Sam yell a couple minutes after Jake. This was not going well. The rest of the guys looked confused. I got up to leave just too see Jake run from the house and slam the two doors behind him. I walked out but he was already out of site. I could hear Sam telling the pack about Victoria. I headed home. I got in the door to see Charlie with a big smile on his face.

"What?" I asked utterly confused.

"So you and Jake now eh?" was all he said. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the counter and took out a dinner roll. Once I put the rest of the dinner rolls away I said goodnight to Charlie and went to bead. I was dreaming when all of the sudden I was shaking. I looked over to see Jake on my bed beside me with his arm on my shoulder. I looked at the clock to see that it was 2 in the morning.

"Jake its 2 in the morning! Couldn't you have wanted just a couple more hours to see me?" I asked the big smile on his face just grew.

"I have something for you" was all he said, then he had me on my feet and with that he picked me up and jumped out my window. That woke me up, that's for sure. He carried me into the forest behind my house. There I saw the whole pack smiling. They were all hiding something. Sam was at the front with a bigger smile then all of them, other than Jake, and as soon as he saw me he stepped forward and gave me a big hug. I was so confused. Then he motioned for them all to move aside and that's when I saw it. My eyes went huge.

"V-Victoria" was all I could get out of my mouth. I was horrified.

"Bitch!" was all she said. Paul punched her hard across the face.

"NEVER call her that!" was all he said. I was flattered that he cared so much. I really did have a family that loved me here. Victoria was tied up and had both her legs and arms broken. Probably so she couldn't get away. Jake spoke up from beside me.

" We killed her coven, but thought you might want to take care of her yourself." He handed me a match. He was so right. I had been waiting for this for a long time.

"Your right." I said as I took the matchbook from Jakes hand. " Victoria you have messed my life up for the very last time. Though I do thank you for one thing. Because of you Edwards gone, I found out the truth about him. Bye Victoria." I lit the match and dropped it on her body. She let out one scream and then was ash. Memories of 'him' flashed into my head. I went back home and locked all the doors and windows behind me. I went into the bathroom and started to sob.

_Alice, Jasper, Emmit, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle. My friends, my family, my life and my love. The endless nights with Edward at my side. The jealous mike Newton and how much Edward despised him. _Then the one memory that haunted my thoughts and my dreams came to mind._ The meadow. 'Bella can we talk?' 'Bella me and my family are leaving and never coming back' 'I don't love you anymore Bella.'_ His words tore me apart inside. The only thing that could take away this pain was death itself. I looked around the bathroom for something, anything to do the job. Then I heard Charlie at the door.

"Bella, are you ok?" he asked. He sounded so worried.

"I'm fine dad, please go back to bed. You have work tomorrow." I said trying to sound fine. Trying to make him think everything was ok.

"Ok bells" "I love you" it broke my heart to know how much this would hurt Charlie. But I had to do it. I couldn't live with the pain any more.

"I love you too daddy" I said and with that I heard him walk away and close his door. After a few minutes I heard him snore and started to move around again. Then I saw it. My saviour. I crawled over to the shower and took my razor in my hand. It took me a couple minutes but I finally got a blade out. I cut my finger trying to get the blade out. The smell was getting to me so I started to breath through my mouth. I heard some noise but it was drown out by my sudden thoughts. I could see him perfectly. Edwards face. His eyes filled with pain. _'Bella please don't do this. Please Bella I'm begging you' _well that meant shit. So what if he was begging me. This was his entire fault. _Him knowing that he had killed me. I hope it hurts him. _"Goodbye"With that I put the blade to my skin. No pain. Physical pain was nothing to emotional pain. As the blade moved its path dripped with a red, sticky liquid. Then I heard a big bang that made me jump. I looked to the doorway to see Jake and Sam. Jakes face was wet, and Sam's eyes were filled with horror as I saw a single tear run down his cheek.


	4. tears of a wolf

_Tears of a wolf_

**Jake POV**

Sam and me chased Bella to the house but she locked everything, every door and every window. It took us a while but we finally picked the lock to the front door. Then when we got in I heard my angle, the love of my life sobbing. I ran to try and comfort her but then I heard Charlie get out of bed. I ran back down the stairs and hid with Sam until Charlie went back to bed. Once we got to the bathroom door Sam had to pick another lock. Once we got it open and saw what was inside I swear I was going to faint. My Bella, my love, was trying to kill herself. _Was her life really that miserable? Could it be? This was 'his' entire fault. Stupid Edward! Why did he have to leave her like that? _I mean I'm happy in a way that he did but she was in so much pain. It was horrible to watch. I hated him. I looked over at Sam and saw something almost as shocking. He was crying for her too. I was glad to see that he cared for her like a sister. I was glad that she had a 'family' that cared for her.

"Bells, I," was all I heard before Sam ran out of the bathroom. Why was this bothering him as much as it was? Its not like it was his fault. Bella dropped the blade and started to shake violently. She was just about to hit the floor but I caught her in time. I pulled her up into my lap and carried her into her room. I sat down on her rocking chair with her on my lap. We rocked back and forth for a while, while she sobbed dry tears into my chest. I was so sad to see my Bella so upset, and over a 'bloodsucker' at that. I kissed her hair gently, and she finally started to calm down.

"Please don't cry my love" was all I could say, as tears ran down my own face.

Sam POV 

I had made her want to die. It was my entire fault. It had been my idea to bring Victoria to her and obviously she wasn't ready to see so much of her painful past. I would get back at the 'thing' that did this to her. He would pay for all the things that he put her through. He was messing with my family now. I was not just going to let him get away with it either.

Bella POV 

I sat on jakes lap and cried for about an hour. It was around 4 in the morning and my dad would be getting up soon. I wasn't crying for my past any more, I was crying for what I had done to my family. The people I loved more than life. I had done this to them, I had made Sam, the alpha dog cry. I was horrible. Just then I felt a burning go up my arm. Then I remembered what I had done. I pulled away from Jake to take a look at the gash in my wrist. Jake followed my gaze and saw a blood patch on his shirt. Then he looked at my wrist to see a deep cut, uncontrollably bleeding. It wasn't as bad as it looked; the blood that came out was not enough to kill me yet. If I didn't get help soon thought, that was a possibility.

"Bella you have to get stitches." And with that I was in the car and on my way to the hospital, yet again. I got 4 stitches. It wasn't that bad but the doctors almost had me seeing a therapist. Luckily Jake told them that I just fell on something sharp. It wasn't that hard to believe either, knowing me. They let us go and Jake brought me home. He sat with me on the couch with me for a while. He looked at my now bandaged wrist.

Jake looked up into my eyes. Tears blurring his vision. He blinked once and a tiny tear rolled down his cheek and onto my wrist where it made its way into my cut. Now he was forever in me.

"Bella," he said his voice husky and warm. His words quivered as he held back sobs.

"Bella why did you do this? Is it me? Do I really make your life this bad?" he asked pain in every word he spoke. How could he think this was his fault? This was far from his fault. He is the only reason I had second thoughts about doing it.

"No Jake, no. This was far from your fault. You and the pack are the only things that stopped me from doing it earlier. I care about you so much. I would never try and hurt you." I spoke the truth. I cared about him way too much to ever hurt him and know I was doing it.

"Promise me one thing, I will never ask you for anything ever again if you do this one thing for me." he asked. I would do anything for him, anything at all.

"Jake I would do anything for you. You are my life." Was all I could say, and it was the truth. A faint smile crossed his lips but was gone in seconds. His face went dead serious.

"Promise me that you will never, ever, do that again," he commanded me. Scolding me as if I was a child. "Promise me Bella" his voice was full of pain and sadness and yet his face was hard and serious.

"Jake I promise. I will never hurt you like that again." I vowed. I leaned back into his chest. He started to hum something. It was so beautiful. When he was done I looked up at him in amazement.

"That was beautiful Jake! Did you write it?" I asked wide-eyed, as a smile stretched across is lips.

"I wrote it for you the day I showed you the falls." He stated all proud of himself.

"Does it have words?" I asked amazed that he would write me a song.

"Duh, but I can't sing," he stated, the smile disappearing from his face.

"Now that I cant believe. Jake please sing it to me" I said looking up at him with my pouty face on. It never failed with him. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he finally gave in. I smiled the biggest smile he had ever seen on me. This made his smile grow a thousand times.

"Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow

Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on

Please swallow your pride  
If I have things you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you WON'T let show

you just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that YOU'LL understand  
We all need somebody to lean on

Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For ,it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on

YA just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that YOU'LL understand  
We all need somebody to lean on

If there is a load you have to bear  
That you can't carry  
I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load   
If you just call me" ( lean on me –bill withers)

When he finished all I could do is sit there and stair into his eyes. Then I burst into tears. I hid my face in his shirt. The song was so beautiful. I loved it. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but concern in them.

"My love please don't cry, not again. Was it really that bad?" he asked with a sad face. I couldn't help but smile. Bad? His song was amazing it made me so sure about being with him. I did the one thing that I knew would make him understand that I loved the song. I kissed him. He sat there in shock for a minute then kissed me back.

"I loved it," i whispered into his ear. It's a good thing Charlie wasn't home. He would have had a fit.

"Did you really?" he asked a big smile on his face. "Mmhm" I said as I kissed him again. He was obviously enjoying himself. He was trying to kiss me a little more passionately than I was ready for so I pulled away.

"Come on lets go see the dogs," I said pulling his arm at an attempt to get him off the couch. It wasn't working very well. He was way bigger than me. He giggled.

"Is that how you see me? As a messy dog? Like a pet?" he asked putting a hurt look on his face.

"Only when you eat," I said running away. I knew I wouldn't be fast enough though, and I was right. Within seconds I was on the ground with him kneeling over me.

"You know I'm not always the cute little puppy," he said with a playful growl. I could see where this was going.

"Oh ya? How so? You will always be a puppy to me," I said kissing his nose. I loved how I could dazzle him. It was fun to see him sit there with a lost look on his face.

"Ok well I can always be your puppy, but only yours." I couldn't help but giggle. He was so cute when he gave up so easily.

" I wanna go feed the dogs" I wined and he laughed. I know I sounded like a baby but I also knew he loved me. He rolled his eyes.

" Fine, but you know ill have to tell them about this whole 'dog' thing. They might jump you for it" he warned. I raised my eyebrow.

"And you would let them?" I asked with a sad look on my face.

"Never." was all he said. " I would never ever let them hurt you. I wont let anything hurt you ever again." His face was suddenly stern as he vowed this to me.

"I know you wont. Now can you get off of me and lets go!" I pushed up on his chest. He let out a laugh. Then got up and helped me up.

"You know it wouldn't have worked. You pushing me I mean. Its only because I got up." He laughed again. I couldn't help but smile.

"Ya, ya, ya I'm a weak human. Where have I heard that before?" he laughed and with that we were on our way. We got to Sam's house but everyone was out to meet us before we even got in.

"Oh my gosh bells I'm so sorry!" was all Embry said. They all came and gave me a big hug all at once.

"I love you guys," I said as tears started to come to my eyes.

"Guys please don't make Bella cry again." Jake pleaded. We all went into the house but no one fought over the couch. They all went straight to the floor and let Jake and me have the whole couch to us.

"Bells please sleep." He pleaded. I didn't know what the big deal was. I wasn't even tired.

"But I'm not tired." I complained. My voice sounding more like a wining 3 year old than an almost 19 year old.

"Bella please." He begged. But I still wasn't tired. I looked up at him pleadingly but all he did was start to hum. It was my song. Within a couple minutes I was dozing off.

"Awe Jake why'd you have to do that?" I complained and I drifted into unconsciousness. I heard him laugh. Then I was in my own little world. When I woke up I felt someone's body lying against mine behind me. It scared me for a second but then I relaxed that Jake had fallen asleep behind me. I decided to slide of the couch without moving too much so that he could sleep more. He had had a rough night and deserved to sleep a little longer. I made my way to the kitchen where everyone else was. The clock said it was 5:00.

"Well good evening sleeping beauty." Sam said with a smile on his face. He ran up to me and gave me a hug. It was very odd, I figured that he thought it was his fault about the other night. I guess in a way it was but not really. Not so much that he should feel sorry about it.

"Where's lover boy?" asked Embry with an amused tone.

"I let him sleep. I have caused him enough trouble. He deserves at least that." I said sounding better than I felt. I felt like shit for what I put all of them through. Especially Sam and Jake. Then I saw everyone look behind me. Jake was up and right behind me the whole time I was talking. I turned to see him with a big frown on his face. Wow I could do anything right could I. He looked into my eyes and I saw a reflection of the night before. I ran out of the house as fast as I could. I didn't want to hurt him anymore, and obviously with me being here he was in pain. I started walking and no one followed me. I knew where I was going but they didn't. I ran to the falls again. When I got there I found Jake sitting in the corner. Wow he was good. _How did he know I was going to be here?_

"H-how" was all I could get out. I was a little freaked that he knew I was going to be here.

"I know you well enough Bells, that why we are together remember" he said a small smile crossing his lips.

"Why did you come here" I asked still unsure.

"Because I love you and we need to talk" uh-oh nothing good could come from this.

"So I take it you are breaking up with me then?" I asked with a sudden shake in my voice. I would not cry.

"Bella never. Never in a million years. I couldn't hurt you like..." he broke of there realizing that I didn't want to hear his name.

"Then what do we need to talk about?" I asked afraid of the conversation we were having.

" Bella I love you so much, but you cant blame yourself for everything like you do. It hurt so much to hear that you cared more about me than you did yourself. Last night I did more to you that you did to me. I did something to you that almost cost you your life. All you did was actually try." I couldn't believe what he was saying. It was almost the same thing Edward had told me so many times when we were together; that I cared more about others than myself.

"Jake I'm so sorry" I said trying to make everything better.

"Bells you did it again" he laughed.

"What? What did I do?" I was so confused.

"Your caring more about me than you!" he laughed.

"So you don't want me to say sorry?" I asked utterly confused.

"I bet you, you cant even last a week without saying sorry to someone." He challenged. Ohhh it was on.

"Are you sure you want to make that bet?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You bet ya," he stated confidently.

"Ok you're on. If I can go a week without saying sorry then you have to make me dinner." I said with a giggle. There was no way I would let him win.

"Ok, but if I win then we get married" he said looking right into my eyes. My jaw dropped. _Did he just propose? _He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crimson box. When he opened it I saw a beautiful ring. It was amazing that he could afford such a ring.

"But how does that work? I'm not going to lose on purpose." I told him. He looked puzzled. Then he stood me up then he got down on one knee.

"Bella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" he looked at the floor then at me. He looked me right in the eyes. How could I say no to him? I couldn't.

"You have to ask?" I said in a teasing tone. With that I pulled him up to me and kissed him. It was again not quite as much as he wanted but it was more than he was ever given. So I guess he would just have to get used to it. He slipped the ring onto my finger. It looked amazing. I gave out a girly 'Ekkkkkk' and we embarrassed each other into the biggest hug. He picked me up bridal stile and carried me back to the house. We got to the door and he kicked it open.

"Watch it Jake!" Emily yelled from the kitchen. "You break it you fix it!" I giggled and as Jake retorted.

"Emily get your but into the living room!" Jake yelled from the door. Then all of the sudden Sam had Jake pinned to the wall.

"Don't you dare talk to Emily like that ever again or I will finish you off myself!" he yelled as all the other 'dogs' laughed. He hadn't seen me. I knew what Jake was up to so I hid my hand in my pocket before I spoke.

"BAD DOG!" I scolded Sam "Down! Sit!" I commanded. Jake looked at me like I was insane, and I heard all the other guys gasp. Sam slowly turned toward me and sat on the floor. All the guys laughed and Jake just stared at me in amazement. "Now do what Jake said and get your puppy dog behind in the living room." I commanded. He got up and snaked his arm around Emily's waist, and lead her into the living room. Jake stared wide-eyed at me. "What? I'm not about to let anyone hurt you either." I said with a smile. A wide grin spread across his face. I kissed his cheek and wisped in his hear, "and I don't plan on apologizing either." I giggled. He took my hand and brought me into the living room where all the guys were bothering Sam about 'taking all that from me' we walked in but they didn't quiet down. Emily sat quiet in the corner with Sam defending himself beside her. "Be quiet you dogs or you will be outside!" I yelled after a couple minutes. Everyone stared wide-eyed at me, even Jake. "Thank you" I said with an evil smirk.

"What have you done to her Jake" Jared asked.

"Ya she's a bitch" Paul said and they all looked at Jake who was shaking beside me.

"Paul that was very uncalled-for!" Sam scolded.

"Like you weren't thinking it" Jake started to shake even more beside me.

" Paul if you are trying to have him kill me you are doing a good job of it." I yelled. Just then Jake stopped shaking. I looked over to see him staring at me. I could see love in his eyes but there was sadness on his face. I could see what he was trying to do. "Jake I'm not going to apologise so doesn't even bother." A said with a smile. Everyone just looked at me like I was insane. Jake filled them in on out little bet, but didn't say anything about the engagement. That was for me to tell.

"Hey, guys I found a rock at the beach wanna see it?" I asked. They all looked at each other like I was insane. I knew what they were thinking 'what's so good about a rock?' hah! They would get a kick out of this one. I smiled at Jake. He had a big smile that went right up to his eyes.

"Umm sure?" Sam finally said. Then I pulled out my hand. As soon as they all saw it their eyes popped out and their jaws dropped.


	5. why do these things happen to me?

_Why do these things happen to me?_

Emily POV 

Oh my gosh! That was the most amazing ring I had ever seen. Wait. Was that an engagement ring? "EKKKKKK," I screeched as I ran up to Bella. I gave her the biggest hug. Then the whole pack joined me. Once we let go Jake had his arm around her waist. They were meant for each other.

Sam POV 

Finally! I thought he would never pop the question. That boy was so shy; I'm surprised he did it so soon. Mind you it has been half a year. They looked too happy. Em jumped up and squealed and she ran to give Bells a hug. We all joined her. As soon as we all let go Jake had his arm wrapped around her. He looked so happy, and so did Bella. Deep down, even though Bella couldn't see it, Marrying Jake was torture. I knew she didn't want to marry Jake. Deep down she wanted Edward though she would never admit to it. If she was happy I would be happy, and she did look happy so I hope she never finds out how she feels deep down.

Bella POV 

I pulled Jake to the couch quick while everyone was still standing. Once they had realized what I was up to they also ran for it. The couch was on the opposite side of the room. The TV was on my right and a little table was on the left, but most of the room was empty space so that the pack had somewhere to rest when they were tired. Embry tripped over the rug and fell pulling Sam down with him. Me Jake and Emily were all running hand in hand. Paul, Jared and quill were starting to catch up. Quill fell and fell on Sam and Embry who were right behind him. They all cursed as they tried to untangle themselves. Paul and Jared were starting to get really close to beating us. "Jake I'm only human! I'm to slow!" I screeched with a huge grin. He looked over at me with a smile.

"I can fix that." He said and right then he picked me up bridal stile and ran as fast as he could over to the other side of the room. I had to let go of Emily so that she wouldn't get hurt by Jake and my fun. We got to the couch and I lie down as soon as I touched the cushion. The whole pack was asking me to sit up but I didn't. When Emily got there I moved just fast enough for her to sit. Emily had a smile on as she looked at the ticked 'dogs'. They all sat on the floor and grumbled to each other. Sam was sitting at Emily's feet but she got up and let him sit on the couch. She went to sit by his feet but he grabbed her waist and pulled her up on is lap.

"So what you all want to do now?" Emily asked with a very warm smile.

"Pfft. I don't know. I'm trying to regain felling in the leg that Quill squished." Embry said as he punched Quill in the shoulder.

"I have an idea," I said standing up. Just as I got off the couch the all the guys jumped up to steel my place.

"Don't even think about it" I heard Jake warn as I headed to the TV. I looked through the movies that Sam and Emily had. I picked out the day after tomorrow and put it in the DVD player. There was a grown through the room and I turned to glair at Paul.

"Be happy it's not a 'chick flick,'" I said and he shut his mouth. I walked over and sat on jakes lap. There was room for everyone but one on the couch now. Embry, Paul and Jared all jumped onto the couch. Quill grumbled as he sat in front of us on the floor he was still tall even sitting. They were all around 6 3- 6 4, and he was definitely 6 4. I hit him on the side of he head. "Move your big head Quilly!" I yelled and the room filled with laughter. This was a day-to-day routine pretty much for the next month.

A month later **(AN: I didn't really have anything to put so ya)**

Man school was boring! It was only Wednesday; I had a whole half a week left. The worst part was that I couldn't see Jake until the final bell rang. My day was going pretty bad, but then it just got worse. I went to my English class, the only class I enjoyed, and sat at my table. I was the only one that sat there because everyone was now either afraid of me or didn't like me. The room had 4 rows of tables, two to a table. Except for the table at the back it took up the two middle rows and sat four people. That's where I had sat with Edward, Alice and Jasper before they all left me. _Don't go their Bella! Not again you promised Jake!_ I scolded myself. I sat in the very front row and right in the centre of the room, lucky me. I had been 5 minutes early for class so there was no one in my class other than the teacher. I looked up at Mr. Han only to see him staring oddly at me. "May I help you miss swan?" he asked. He was the nicest teacher in the school. He was maybe mid 20's and was not out of shape. ALL the girls 'liked' him and I just didn't see what was so attractive about him. Mind you I am engaged and after Edward I don't think I will ever meet a 'good looking' guy again. Jake was as close as anyone could get.

"Miss Swan? What am I 80?" I asked with a smile. Most of the time we couldn't talk to our teachers like that but Mr. Han was different that way. He didn't mind and was the same way about everything else. He was so easy going not like all the other teachers at our stupid welfare school **(AN: the school isn't really welfare Bella just means that it is really poor and looks it too) **

"True enough. So what's up kiddo?" he asked with a smile. He knew what I was about to say. Kiddo? He was what maybe 5 years older? The only difference between him and me was teachers' collage.

"Kiddo?" I asked with the same smile on my face. It was fun to bother him. He didn't know how to talk to us because he was pretty much the same age.

"Well what would you like me to call you then?" he asked rolling his eyes. Wow this guy was funny. I think that's the only reason I like this class. If he wasn't my teacher I could see him and me hanging out.

"Bella is fine," I said with a smirk.

"Haha ok Bella, what's up?" he asked all of the sudden serious. Did he really care what was bothering me? Hah! I didn't even know what it was that was bothering me. This was insane!

"I would tell you if I knew sir," I said being completely serious. He couldn't take the seriousness anymore. He let out a sigh and pulled himself up onto the table in front of me.

"Bella it wont get better if you don't tell anyone you know," he said with a smile. He wasn't being serious anymore; it was as if he was talking to one of his friends that were having a problem. I pulled my hands out of their spot in my jean pockets to emphasize what I was about to say.

"I honestly don't know what it is that's bothering me! That's half of what it is in the first place! It's driving me insane!" I said flailing my arms up. Maybe he would get it now.

"Nice rock" he said looking at my hand. Dang I had forgot about my ring. I shoved my hand back in my pocket. I could feel the heat rushing to my face. If I had a mirror my face would look like a stop sign. This was insane. Now I had another thing to bother me, the fact that my favourite teacher knows that I'm getting married. Could my life get any worse? I had spoken too soon. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Mike Newton, the guy that had a hopeless crush on me heading my way. This could not end well. Mr. Han got off the desk and headed to his desk to get his notes for today's lesson.

"Hey" Mike said as he walked past me. It was a good thing he didn't talk to me. I might have punched him in the face then and there. I was not in the best mood. Mr. Han started the lesson on Hamlet. I had read the play many times so this whole lecture was a waist of time in my eyes. Then Mr. Han did the one thing that took him from my favourite teacher to the only teacher I hated in the whole school. He gave us a project to do, a big project, and it was due tomorrow. As usual that wasn't even the worst part, no he just had to pare me off with mike Newton. I hadn't been paying attention until then.

"WHAT!" I screamed as Mike looked back at me with a smile.

"Bella? Is there a problem?" he asked. Did he not see the problem? He had just said its name out loud.

"Yes!" I said. I saw mikes face turn from happy to sad. Ahh I hate that! Stupid conscience! "No" I corrected myself.

"Good" Mr. Han said with a smile. Just then the bell rang. I was gathering my things when Mike came up to me.

"So we should hang out after school then. To work on the project of coarse." He said looking at me then at the ground. Dang why did I have to be pared with him of all people?

"Fine Mike, what ever" and with that I got up and walked away. The day drug on and on, I thought it would never end. I looked to the right to see the clock. It said five to two. The day was over in five minutes. Then I remembered my thing with Mike after school. I took out my cell and text Jake. Telling him that I was with Mike working on a project until three and if I was any longer than that to come and save me. I closed my phone and got it in my bag just as my teacher came around. Just then the bell rang. School was over. Time to go fine Mike, funn. This was going to suck. As I walked out the door I felt someone grab my wrist and twist me around. It was Mike, how dare he touch me. "Don't touch me Mike!" I scolded him. He just ignored me so I pulled my arm out of his hand. As I pulled away I realized he was staring at something. Why was he staring at my hand? Ohhh no! I looked down, and yep, he was looking at my ring.

"Y-your engaged?" he asked as his eyes widened at the sight of the rock on my finger.

"No mike I just thought I would wear a ring." He went back to normal. Was he really that gullible? "Yes Mike I am engaged." I said with a smile.

"Hah, to who?" he asked as if he didn't believe me.

"You remember Jake? My friend from La Push?" I asked. I knew he did just by his reaction. This was fun. I could see the anger building up inside him.

"You're marrying that kid?" he asked with a scoff. Who did he think he was? Did he really think he was better than Jake? Not a chance.

"I don't really see how that is any of you're business Michael." I said with venom in every word.

"What ever it up to you" was all he said. " Come-on we have to get started with our project. We'll work at my house," he said just then I got a text back from Jake. I already knew what it was asking.

"Hey Jake what's your address?" I asked with my phone in my hands.

"9 Livingston drive. Why" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Jake wants to know. Oh and he says that I have to be home by three or he's coming after you with all my brothers." I told him. He didn't look a bit as scared, as he should be, if the pack was after I would go clear out of the country and even then I wouldn't be safe. I laughed at the thought of Mike fleeing the country.

"And I'm supposed to be afraid of a bunch of kids?" he asked as if I were crazy.

"Actually I'm part of a gang and well so are my 'brothers'." I said trying to scare him. It was working a little but not enough. "Sam is the leader, he is 21 and he's 6'5". Jared is 19 and is 6'2". Embry is 17 and is 6'1". Quill is the newest member, is 17 and 6'1 too. And last is _my_ Jacob. He is 16 and 6'6". The tallest of them all, and soon to be the new leader. I suggest you have me home by 3." I said with a smug voice and a smirk. I could smell the fear come off of him.

"Fine" was all he said. I text Jake back with the address and left with Mike. This could not go well. I knew it. Even with Jakes threat. We got to his house, which was not far from the school, and he showed me around.

"Jake its not like I'm moving in, can we please just get to the project?" I asked a little annoyed that we were wasting time that I could be with Jake.

"Fine, fine." He said a little annoyed at my rush to get to work. "Here go sit over there while I get us something to drink. All I've got is Kool-Aid is that ok?" he asked while pointing to a table in the dining room.

"Ok." I said. I walked over to the table and got my English stuff out of my bag. Jake came in and handed me a drink. I smelled it before I took a sip. He raised an eyebrow. "Making sure you didn't spike it." I said as I put the cup down.

"Do you really think I would risk my life facing your gang? Plus your my friend why would I spike your drink?" I was already bored of the conversation.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked taking out my notes and reading over them. My head started to hurt. It was like I had a huge migraine. I was even starting to get sick to my stomach. Mike looked at my face and could tell something was wrong.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Ya, I think I'm getting a migraine though," I said putting my head in my hands.

"Oh, well do you want to leave then?" He asked. I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"No, no its ok, but I think I'm going to pass out." I said trying to keep my eyes open.

"Um, ok, well you can lye down in my room if you want. Its up to you." he said. Usually I wouldn't have but I felt like I was going to pass out right here.

"Ya, ok." I said, and in seconds I could feel his arm helping me up. My legs really didn't want to work, they kept giving out on me. I could feel myself on something soft and I knew I was in his room. I was out, but not unconscious quite yet. All of the sudden I felt someone's lips on mine but I wouldn't fight them off. I had known I was in trouble right when he asked me to come over. Yet this still happened, how could I be so stupid? And with that thought I was out. I gained consciousness what seemed like an eternity later. My eyes slowly opened to see Jake looking worriedly at me. I wondered why he was here. I looked around and realized that I was in Sam's bed. Jake gave me a huge hug. As he did I felt a huge pain go through my chest and arms and flinched away from it. He looked confused at me. " Jake" was all I could get out of my mouth.

"Don't worry Bells I'm here. Don't worry." He said. His voice cracked slightly as he said this.

"Can I talk to Emily?" I asked afraid he might be hurt.

"Of course. Ill leave you two alone to talk." He said. He was so kind and never once second-guessed what I asked. He left and Emily walked in and gave me a big hug too, I flinched just the same. I could see worry in her eyes and it made me worried myself.

"Um, Bella can I take a look at you. Like without your top on?" she asked. Obviously hoping I didn't take her question the wrong way. I didn't, but I didn't understand why she had asked that either. I sat up to take my shirt off but I felt a horrible pain in my left lung. Em looked at me worriedly and told me to lie back down and try it. I did and it didn't hurt this time. Her eyes went wide as I took off my shirt and it made me feel very self-conscious. She got up and went to her dresser and brought a mirror to me. She held it up so that I could see my partially uncovered body. My arms were covered in green and purple bruises, and around my ribs were all bruised as well. As I looked farther down I could see marks on my sides and stomach. Someone had scratched me? Who? I didn't remember being with anyone. I didn't remember anything almost, Just parts of school.

"H-how?" I couldn't get anything else out of my mouth because it was all of the sudden very dry. Emily updated me on everything that had happened in the past two hours. From what I was told, Mike drugged me and had a little fun. He had a main goal to the whole ordeal but never got around to it. By the time he had himself and me half undressed Sam and the pack were on top of. Jake was with me putting my jeans and top back on. I didn't like hearing this at all. Once she was done she let me talk.

"Why did the marks take you by surprise?" I asked her. If Jake had seen me with almost nothing on then I'm sure he would have seen the marks and told them.

"I'm the only one that knows about them now. Do you want them to know?" I knew she wouldn't tell if I didn't want her too, but it was best to have no secrets with my family.

"We'll tell them together," I said trying no to look as scared as I felt. It didn't work.

"Are you sure?" she could see the fear in my eyes.

"Ya" was all I said. I winced as I sat up but once I was on my feet the pain went a little. Emily and me walked out the door and into the kitchen where all the guys were. Jake and the guys ran up to hug me but Em got them to stop and sit back down. They all sat down and looked at us intently.

"Bella has something to show you all" Emily said holding my hand for comfort. I really didn't feel like letting my brothers see me without a top on, I knew I would somewhat be covered but still. Jake and my brothers all looked at me with worried faces. It was very light in here so they would have no problem seeing the injuries I had. Emile squeezed my hand as if telling me that she would be there for me no matter what. That was exactly what I needed to hear. I took a deep breath and winced. They all looked at me confused. I rolled up my sleeves to my shirt to show the bruises on my arms. Jake shook a little but calmed himself. All the others just stared at me. I looked up at Emily and she nodded to tell me to move on. I pulled my sleeves down and Jake stood up. Emily put a hand out stopping him. He sat back down. I took another deep breath. I pulled my shirt up to my chin. I held it there until I knew everyone had seen then pulled it back down as fast as I could. I saw shivers run up all of there backs, then they all ran out of the house. Were they all really that mad? Emily brought me to the table.

"Bella I have some horrible news. Its about Billy" she said slowly making sure I understood. I looked at her confused. "He, he died." She studded holding back tears. Even though I didn't really like Billy he was still my to be father. I held my tears trying to be strong for Em. "Bella that isn't even the worst part." She continued. How could there be any worse news. "Bella while you were 'out' Charlie," she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Charlie what?" I cried. What was going on with my father?

The pack came in all at once, just at that moment. They all looked extremely relieved yet still pissed. Jake came up to me. "Where doesn't it hurt?" he asked in all sincerity.

"Right here" I said leaning up to kiss him. The kiss didn't last long because I didn't like having my brothers see me. It was embarrassing. I went back down and looked up at a half smile just like Edwards. Not as dazzling but it was as close as anyone else could get. "And my waist" I added. He put his arm around my waist and led me to the couch. All the 'puppy's' ran to the couch too but left a spot for Jake and me. I sat on his lap as we watched V for vendetta. It was a pretty good movie. When it was over we all just sat there and talked.

"I told Bella about Billy while all you guys were... well doing what ever it was. " Emily informed them. As I remembered what Emily had told me I turned and gave Jake the biggest hug ever. He hugged me back buy not as tight.

"Doesn't that hurt?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Ya, but my physical pain is nothing to your emotional pain I'm sure." I said letting go. He kissed my forehead lightly.

"Bella did you hear about Charlie too?" Sam asked, worry in his eyes.

"No, what happened?" I asked looking at Jake. All he did was shake his head. I looked to Sam and Emily but they all did the same, and so did jarred and Quill. Embry finally spoke.

"H-he, he had a h-heart attack,"


	6. Death&Illness

AN: sorry I haven't updated in a while. My Internet has been all screwy

Death & Illness Edward POV 

I was missing Bella more than ever. It was becoming unbearable. It was all this Jessie McCartney's fault. Him and his stupid songs were making me miserable. Why couldn't he write about fuzzy cats or something? Why did he have to right about your perfect soul mate? I swear he is out to get me, even if he doesn't know it. My little monkey friend did keep me company. He could talk. It was quite odd. I was able to change him into a vampire and I guess he had a power like me. I would have to tell Carlisle about all of this. It was unbelievable that we could change animals too. I'm sure Alice would kill me for putting this little animal in such pain, but Rose would think he's cute. A song popped into my head again as I sat there. AHHH! Another stupid song! Guess who it was by, this McCartney guy was really starting to get on my nerves. I would have to do something about him. I would so something drastic. I would hunt him down and suck him dry. It wouldn't be because I was thirsty and I wouldn't go insane on human blood. After all I did have good control. I would simply suck him dry for writing those horrible songs. I had been in South America now. With my little monkey friend, it was his idea. I was walking toward the U.S. again as I had a conversation with the monkey in his carrier on my shoulder. "So how old are you anyways?" I asked the monkey. I hadn't named him yet because I wanted Bella to name him.

"Well I was born last may so almost a year I guess." The monkey said. You would think that he would have some kind of accent. But he didn't, maybe it was because he didn't have a proper brain before the change, I don't really know.

"Oh, sorry for changing you then. I'm sure u would have rather been with your family." I apologized. He was like my own little family now and I loved him like a child. I truly felt sorry for what I had done to him.

"Believe me there is nothing I am going to miss, I was a runt so had no friends and my mom died and I don't even know who my dad is." I didn't know what to say. I was talking to a monkey. Had I really gone insane?

"You can stay with me and my family. I will go back to them eventually but I cant now. What I did to Bella was so horrible that they will never forgive me until I go back to her and I cant. Plus they remind me of her too much still." I had filled him in on my current situation and why I had felt the need to change him. I decided that we would have to hunt before we got to Hollywood because there were to many people there. I couldn't have him kill anyone. We both hunted and then went to find Jessie. He was a dead man walking.

Bella POV 

We were all sitting in Emily's house. We had just gotten back from the funeral and then hospital. Charlie was in a horrible condition. He had a massive heart attack and was in an induced comma for some reason. We were watching the news and saw some VERY shocking news. It was a news guy at a funeral. It was for Jessie McCartney. That was so weird. She was one of Rosalie's favourite singers at one point. I wonder what had happened to him. Apparently he had been stabbed, but there was no blood found. That was so odd because they say where they found him was where he died and that there should have been allot of blood. We changed the channel because it was not something we wanted to watch considering. Now we would get married without Billy there. It was eating Jake alive inside. I had moved in with Jake because I didn't like to be at home anymore. Plus I would have been moving out after we got married anyways. Just then my cell rang. Who the heck would call me today? Were they insane? I would find out. "Hello?" I asked sounding all to sad.

"Hello, this is the Port Anglise Hospital. Is this Isabella Swan?" someone asked from the other end of the line. It sounded very business like.

"Yes" was all I could say. I was afraid that they were going to tell me that my father had died.

"This is Dr. Travis Hall. I am Charlie Swans doctor." I didn't know what to say I was terrified.

"Is he alright?" I asked in a panic.

"There are no improvements. I am new in town and to the hospital. I would like to meet you and have a talk with you about Charlie so that I can know as much about him as possible. Is that alright or is this not a good time?" I could tell he knew I was upset about something.

"No, no its fine. When would you like to have the meeting?" I asked with an expired tone. It was now 10 o'clock and I was tired.

"How about at one tomorrow afternoon?" he asked as is he was fitting me into his busy schedule. I'm sure he was.

"That's great thanks. Bye" with that I hung up my phone. Jake was looking at me worriedly. Everyone had heard my conversation as well but they were watching the TV still.

"I'm going to meet with my dads doctor tomorrow." Was all I said. Everyone looked at me. I got up to go home and Jake followed. He picked me up and carried me back to the house. Once there we got into bed and he just lay there looking at me. It reminded me of Edward. It was less of a big deal now. I was over him now. He had left me and was never coming back. He didn't love me anymore, and I didn't care.

"What?" I asked giggling. I was just lying in our king-size bed and he was looking at me.

"I just can't believe we ended up together. I mean I always wanted to be with you forever but I never thought you would ever look at me as more than a friend." He said with a smile. It was true.

"What ever" I said laughing and turning the other direction. All of the sudden I could feel his hands on my waist. He put his mouth to my ear.

"Now where's that tickle spot?" he whispered in my ear as I felt his finger rubbing against my sides. He had found it. I laughed and laughed. He laughed with me for a while until I pushed him away.

"I'm tired Jake. Goodnight." He moved away with a puppy dog pout on his face. He was just so cute. "Ironic isn't it that you are a dog and you have the cutest puppy dog pout in the world." I said with a laugh, his face didn't move. He really wanted to win this one. "Fine." I said with a smile as I moved into his arms. A smile grew accost his face.

"Go to sleep now" he said and went straight into humming my song. I was gone in seconds. His voice was a perfect lullaby.

I woke up at around 5 in the morning. I didn't sleep well anymore, I don't know why. It was still dark out and I couldn't see anything around me but shadows. I could tell where things in my room were because they were a darker shade of black then the rest of the room. I rolled over to see if Jake was still sleeping, He wasn't there. Panic overtook me and I jumped right out of bed. I was terrified for him. I went out to the kitchen and saw him sitting on the island. I leaned up against the doorway watching him. He was deep in thought and didn't even see me coming. He jumped off the island and headed to the sink to wash the glass that he was drinking from. The floor beneath me cracked as I shifted my weight. His head wiped around and he saw me. He looked at me as if he was seeing things. He just looked at me confused, I guess not hearing me come into the room bothered him. "Jake what's bothering you?" I asked putting my arms around his neck. I put my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was very slow and very faint.

"I just wish my Dad was hear. I miss him allot. And Charlie isn't doing that good and I really don't want you to feel the same thing I do. I cant even explain it, but its the worst feeling in the world." He said with pain in his eyes. I had felt what he was feeling before. I had sympathy for him now. I had never wanted him or anyone to feel what I had felt when Edward had left me.

"Jake I have felt that. That's what it was like when Edward left. What I felt by the looks of it was a little worse though. I wish you didn't feel it though. It is the most horrible felling. But I will always be here for you. Whenever you need me. Always." He looked into my eyes and I smiled to show that I meant every word I had said. He gave me a huge hug that almost broke some ribs. He kissed me lightly then pulled away so that he could see my face. He was going to ask me something. I could tell.

" You know, you have never told me that you love me?" he asked. He was right and I knew it already. It was too hard to say 'I love you' to anyone still. Even saying it to Charlie was hard. That's exactly what I would tell him too.

"I know. It's hard to say still. I'm almost entirely over Edward but this is one thing that I still can't get over. Even saying it to Charlie is too much. I'm sorry Jake." He looked into my eyes to see if I was hiding anything then smiled. I saw a light go on in his head and as soon as it did the smile was gone.

"D-do you still love _him_?" he asked with poison in the last word.

"Jake." I laughed as I spoke. It was hilarious that he thought that. How could I still love him when he made it so clear that he never has and never will love me?

"You didn't answer me Bells," he said still with a straight face. He was imposable.

"Jake you are the _only_ one for me now" I said still laughing. Was he really worried that I would ever leave him for Edward? Even if Edward did come back, and did beg me to take him back I would never leave him, never.

"Bells guess what!" he screeched. He was so exited.

"What?" I asked I had no idea.

"Where getting married tomorrow!" he screamed and swung me around in the air. I was not so much afraid of the wedding as I was of the night after. I wasn't ready for that yet.

"Jake, about after the wedding..." I trailed off. He knew what I was getting at. It still reminded me too much of what I could have had with Edward and it hurt too much to even think about.

"Don't worry bells nothing is going to happen. I know that you're not ready for that. I'm not that dense you know." He said with a laugh. I was glad he knew me so well.

"Ok, well we better get going so that were not late for the meeting," I didn't want to be late.

"We? Why we?" he asked. Was he really thinking of making me go on my own?

"Number one because I want to be with you, and number two you can fill him in oh how Charlie was when I was still living with my mother and all the other times I wouldn't have noticed." I said. I did have a point and he knew it. He liked the first statement I made the most though.

"Fine" he said with a smile and we were off to the hospital.

We walked into the hospital and Jake wrinkled his nose. "What" I asked thinking the worst.

"I smell leaches," he said in disgust. I hated it when he called them that.

"Jake you know I don't like that. And maybe its just left over from Carlisle and Esme." I stated.

"No it's someone else. They aren't human drinkers though by the smell of them." He told me so I wouldn't be as worried. But you never know, I could be more than one person's singer and they might not have as good control as Edward. We walked down the hall to the office that we were directed to by the receptionist. On the door it said Dr. Hall. I didn't quite know why he felt the need to talk to me about my father. I thought he would have everything he needed to know in the files that the hospital had on him. Jake knocked on the door then stiffened and put his arm around my waist. A young handsome doctor opened the door. He looked like Brad Pitt but with dark brown wavy hair that was pretty long for a guy. He looked maybe 20 and was about 5'11". He was vary handsome and I could tell Jake was jealous of the way I looked at him, a growl erupted from his throat. I elbowed him in the stomach and he winced.

"Behave," I hissed as we walked into the office. The doctor was a pail lavender colour and his eyes were a blue topaz. It was quite odd. It was an aqua colour almost because of the mix of topaz and blue. He was far from human, and Jake knew as well as I did what he was. A vampire.

"Please have a seat," the vampire said sitting behind his desk. It was then that I realized that this was Carlisle's old office.

"H-how are your eyes that colour?" I asked amazed. " Shouldn't they be topaz if you don't drink from humans?" I said quietly so that there was no chance of anyone overhearing us. Then I remembered that Carlisle had the room soundproofed so that his family could talk with him when they needed to.

"Well I don't drink from animals," he stated with a smile. Jake stiffened. "Sorry, I didn't really say that right. I don't drink from animals or people; I drink from the sea. Well the animals in it. If you understand what I mean." He said with a slight laugh. This was crazy. Then he gave me an odd look.

"How do you know so much about my kind?" he asked with suspicion.

"My ex was a 'vegetarian' and so was his family. I had gotten into allot of trouble in the past. Many vampires have wanted my blood more than anything." I said with a polite smile. He inhaled and then sat back.

"You do smell quite good, but me and my coven are not attracted to human nor animal blood anymore. That's why I have become a doctor." He said with a reassuring smile.

"Well I am Bella Swan, and this is my fiancé Jacob Black." I said. They both scrunched up their noses in disgust.

"Well you are looking for trouble then aren't you. Marring a dog." He said with a snort. Jake was about to say something but I cut him off.

"Don't start anything Jake. Why don't you wait outside" He looked at me as if I were an idiot.

"I'm not leaving you with this _leach_" he said with poison in every word. I just glared at him. "Sorry" was all he said as he put his head in his hands.

" Well anyways back to business shall we?" he asked. I just nodded my head and he started to question me. There were so many, like if he was sad or happy most of the time. He also asked allot about his past. "Well you see some of my kind have 'powers' if you will."

"Yes I know my other family had them" he looked at me shocked.

"You were one of them?" he asked wide eyed.

"Somewhat" was all I said. I didn't like this topic much.

"Well anyways, you see my power is healing. But I cannot heal the brain. That is the one flaw in my power." He said almost ashamed of it.

"So? What's your point? Can't you heal him? He didn't have a stroke he had a heart attack." I said a little perturbed. I was getting a little impatient.

"Didn't they tell you?" he asked. I looked at him with a horrified face. He was going to tell me something very bad.

"Tell me what?" I asked my voice cracking. All of the sudden jakes head was not in his hands and he was looking at the doc with all seriousness.

"He had both. His stroke set off a chain reaction, which gave him a heart attack." He stated, I kept quiet. I didn't know what to say. "Now thanks to my son we were able to see what was hurting your father and knew to put him into the coma so that we could fix it. It's quite hard to explain what my son's power is. He can tell how the brain is working in a way. He can tell if it is telling someone to jump or run, you know, that kind of thing. Because of his power he knew that because of the stroke your fathers brain cant tell him how to speak or move the right side of his body. Since he can't make the right side of his body work we had to put him into a coma so that we could work on examining him. He can't make his right lung work and his heart works slower than it should. Now I can fix all of this. The thing I can't fix is his speech and the fact that he has no idea how to move anything on the right side of his body. It's like his arm and leg aren't there. You either have to live with him and be with him 24/7 or he has to go into a home so that they can look after him after I fix the physical damage." That would mean that i would have to use my collage fund to get him in there.

"How will I keep paying for that? I can pay for a while with my collage money but how will I be able to pay for him to stay there?" I asked. There was no way this was going to work.

"All you have to pay is the entrance fee. Once that is paid then the Government pays for the rest. The reason being that he can't take care of himself and no one can take care of him," he said with a smile. He knew this would all work out. I didn't know what to say.

"Thank you so much. I'm getting married tomorrow, will he be able to be there or not?" I asked. I already knew the answer but I asked anyways.

"Sorry he will have to say here because I can't just heal him all at once. It will be too obvious." He said with another laugh. That was painfully obvious and yet i had asked. How stupid can I get?

"Right, sorry. Well thanks for meeting with us. Please keep in touch on the progress." I said standing up. Then he looked at me with an astonished look on his face.

"You dated a Cullen?" he asked wide eyed. "You are the one that dated Edward!" he screeched. He now had a big smile on his face. This guy just got weird.

"Y-yes." Was all I could say. Pain was in my face and I could feel Jake put his arms around to comfort me.

"Do they still live here?" Travis asked incredibly excited.

"Sorry no, why?" I asked. I was confused.

"Carlisle is my father, my biological father, But I have never met him." he said looking at the ground obviously disappointed by the new information. This was too much. Carlisle had a son? Did he know?

"Does he know?" I asked. I'm sure he didn't, but I asked none the less.

"No, my mom left him before he 'disappeared'. They had been dating and she just got board. She was a whore and got board of many man after a while. She had left him not knowing that she was pregnant with me. When I was older I found out what really happened to my father and got myself bitten too so that I could have eternity to find him. So far its been what? 320 years. And I haven't found him. That's why I came here. I knew he had lived here at some point. I really want to find him." he looked at the floor. If vampires could cry he would be. That was for sure.

"I'm very sorry. If there is ever anything I can do I would be sure to help." I said trying to comfort him. He looked like a child lost in the store, alone and sad.

" No, no that's quite alright love. You go. Oh and good luck on tomorrow."

"Thanks" I said walking out the door with Jake.

We got home and went to bed. Tomorrow would be a long day. I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Travis was Carlisle's son. It was too much.

AN: wow what a twist eh. Carlisle has a son. Well there are allot more twists to come (I think) so please keep reading. Oh and I need more reviews. If you want me to keep putting up more chapters then review review review. And I'm also sorry about the grammar and spelling. I kind of type slower than I think. So please bear with me because word doesn't pick up everything. Thanks guys you rock


	7. Broken

_Broken_

AN: come on people I need reviews. Please please please. Oh and I'm sorry about grammar but I don't have an editor. If any of you know one that could help me out, then let me no but until then I'm stuck with bad grammar. Really sorry guys. You're all awesome!!

Edward POV 

Ok so maybe killing Jessie wasn't a good idea, but you cant blame a guy for trying. I hope no one knows it was me. I wonder how Bella is doing. Maybe if I go back to her and beg her then she will take me back. Who was I kidding, if I was her _I_ wouldn't even take me back? I decided that I would talk to my monkey friend until to take my mind off of the horrible topic.

"So what is you're name anyways?"

"I'm a monkey stupid I don't have a name," he said with a laugh

"Oh, right, sorry." I said looking down as I ran.

"Man doesn't worry about it. Come on cheer up. Eh, ill buy you a drink. How's that sound?" he asked. What the heck was he smoking? How in the world would drinking affect us? Were vampires for God's sake.

"What are you on? Were vampires? We can't get drunk!" I said looking at him as if he was an idiot.

"I'm sure you thought the same thing about changing me didn't you? Man you don't now allot. Your dad can't know everything you know." He said with an evil smile. Who has ever heard of an alcoholic monkey anyways?

"Fine! As long as you make one promise." I stated. I was at least going to make sure of some things.

"Anything for you brother" he said with a smirk. He thought he was funny. Wow.

"Promise that _if_ this works that nether of us will let the other become and alcoholic." I said looking into his mind to see if he would tell the truth and keep his promise. He would.

"Fine. Jeez man you gotsta relax." He said with a smile as I ran to town. This should be entertaining. I slowed down as we got close to people. We were now in Canada because you didn't have to be 21 to drink there. In the US I couldn't pull of being 21. I don't know why, I just cant. We got to the bar and I shoved the monkey into my backpack and pulled out my fake drivers licence. I walked up to the bar and sat down. I was trying to decide what to order. I couldn't decide what was the strongest. The bartender walked by and checked me out. I hate knowing what the girls are thinking of me most of the time. The only acceptation is Bella and I cant even read her mind.

"Hey, you got ID?" she asked looking me over.

"Ya, ya, ya." I said showing her my licence.

"Awesome, Edward, what can I get-cha?" she asked reading my licence. I hate when people do that.

"What's the strongest thing you've got?" I asked with a serious look on my face. She could tell I wasn't having a good day. It wasn't just today. It was the past what? Year? Eternity without Bella is insane! I could never live the whole time.

"Black Russians are the best I can make. Looking to get drunk right off the bat are we?" she asked raising an eyebrow. I didn't see how this was any of her business.

"I don't see how that is any of your business" I said sweetly. I didn't want her to hold off on my drink so I had to be nice.

"Ok, ok, one Black Russian comein up." She said with a smile. I smiled back, and as soon as she turned around I rolled my eyes. Wow I really didn't want to know what she was thinking, at all! I couple minutes later she came back with my drink. I took it and went to a table in the corner that was hard to see. Once I got there I let the monkey out of my backpack. He ran along the wall and got a straw and came back. He could move pretty fast. I chugged the drink and left about a quarter of it for my monkey friend. Once he was done his share he fell over. He sat and hiccupped. I read his mind and it wasn't working very well at all. He was drunk. I put him back into my bag and got another one of those drinks. It tasted like shit but I wanted to get drunk too. I know it sounds gay but I mean come on. It's a way to make my mind move to something else. I had to try.

"Hey Clair!" I yelled from the other end of the bar.

"Hey Edward what else can I get ya?" she asked with a smile. She was pleased that I had said her name.

"A refill?" I asked giving her my glass.

"Another one?" she asked wide-eyed. "Your not drunk yet?" she asked still not believing.

"Not yet but I plan to be by the time I leave here. So how about that drink?" I said. She just smiled and took off with my glass. She came back with it full again.

"Thanks." I said walking away back to my table. Once I got there monkey popped out of my bag.

"Hah I don't think so. You've had enough for one night little buddy."

"Ah. What do you know?" he said with his eyes glazed over.

"More than you at the moment now get in the bag." He got in the bag and I drank my drink. I was a little tipsy now and decided that it was enough. I paid the girl and gave her a generous tip for being nice. Even though her thoughts were not so nice. Once out I ran as fast and as far as I could out of town. Suddenly I was no longer on ground. Something wet was all around me. I looked up and saw nothing at all. It was pitch black. I could see a little light in front of me. It was almost as if there were a teeny tiny light bulb in front of me. What was it? I could feel immense pressure on my body but I was like rock so it didn't bother me at all, it just got annoying. I couldn't breath anymore. I started to walk toward the light.

Bella POV 

Me and Jakes wedding was yesterday. It really sucked for both of us. Neither of our fathers could be there. Nothing happened that night just like I had wanted. Life was good. I was married to the one guy that would always love me, forever and always. The whole pack put their money together and bought a HUGE house. We all fit and it's so awesome. Not we really are a family. The family I though I had lost when the Cullen's left. I had my perfect family, and my fairytale happily ever after. What could go wrong? Unlike Edward and me nothing can go wrong. Wow was I ever wrong.

Jake and the guys were out more often because there were strange vampires all around Forks and La Push. Apparently it wasn't safe for me or Emily to go outside so we were stuck inside all the time. We had I seller in the basement because we lived in almost a castle. In the seller there were three adding on sellers, one under the other. The doors to each were invisible to someone who didn't know where they were. We all knew where each door was but no one outside the pack new. In the lowest one you couldn't smell a thing. If there were vamps in the house and me and Emily and the rest of us were all in there they wouldn't find us.

We were all sitting in the huge one floor kitchen. It had a table that was so big that it too 16 guys plus the 'puppies' and their super strength. We had three stoves/ovens, four fridges and six dishwashers. (The dogs ate more and more as the days passed) Emily and me were both in the kitchen when we saw Sam and Jake run through the door fast and pick each of us up in their arms. What the hell was going on?

"Jake what's going on? We can walk on our own you know." I said trying to get out of his grasp.

"Bella please shhh! They are here. You guys have to get into the hideout. Please Bella be safe. We were in the first seller now. They put us down and kissed us passionately. Then switched really fast so that Jake was hugging Em and Sam was hugging me. When they were done they were both gone. Em and me didn't take any time in running. We ran as fast as we could and made sure to cover out tracks like the guys had taught us too. We finally made it to the hideout and got out the flashlight out of the little place in the ground we hid it so that no one would find it. We sat in the cold damp tiny room for what seemed like hours. Finally I broke down. What were happening to Jake, and Sam, and all the other guys? Just then the door above us opened and Sam and Embry came down. Sam picked up Emily and Embry bent down to pick me up but I hit him. I didn't want to move. There was no way I was moving. I was sobbing so hard that I couldn't breath. I couldn't remember the last time I cried so hard. I don't think I ever had. I couldn't see anymore. The room was full of light but the tears in my eyes made me blind. I saw what I though was the whole pack down there, But someone was missing. I could barley tell but I knew. The only voice I couldn't hear was Jake's. I started to sob even harder. All of the sudden my head hit the ground. I hadn't realized I wasn't breathing. "BELLA" I heard someone scream, but I didn't know who. I didn't care. I was almost out of consciousness. I felt someone's massive arms wrap around me and pick me up. I knew it was Sam because he was the biggest, for now. Then it was dark, and I was out. I slowly opened my eyes. It felt like it had been a year that I was out of it. I looked around trying to figure out where I was. I saw a dresser in a big room. I saw a closet on the far left wall and I saw a curved wall on my right side. There was a table with drawing stuff all over it. Then i looked on the floor and saw my cloths. I looked under the covers and saw that someone had changed me into my PJ's. Then I realized where I was. I looked over to my side and saw an empty side of my huge bed; Jake wasn't there. I started to cry, sobs were creeping in my throat. Just then the door flew open and Sam ran in. he ran to my side and sat on my bed. He picked me up and cradled me in his arms. "Shhh, Bella. Don't start this again." His soothing voice quieted me. I went from the sob back to just plain old crying. I hid my face in his chest. "Bells? Bells look at me." I kept my face hidden. He put my chin between his thumb and pointer finger, then pulled my face up so that he could see it. "Bells, what's the matter? You have cried non-stop for three days straight, and the whole time you weren't even conscious." He said looking worriedly at me. I loved my big brother, and the best part was that he loved me too. I knew I was safe with him. If could tell him anything.

"J-Jake" was all I could get out. My brain wanted to say more but my mouth couldn't.

"Oh Bella, he's fine. Well alive anyways." He said looking at me with a smile.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked mad all of the sudden.

"He broke his left leg and right arm. Man the Volturi put up a fight." He said with a laugh.

"WHAT! VOLTURI!" I screamed. This was so not happening. Why were they after me still? They had been after me while I was with Edward but I thought that was over. I guess not. And now they were going to mess me up with my new family?

"Ya. Some Demitri guy and a bunch of others, I think they were guards though. Not Volturi." He stated. I knew him. He was the one that was going to kill Edward. I hated him.

"Tell me he's dead." I commanded, I didn't want to hear that he got away.

"Yep, Jake got that guy pretty good. He wont be back. He also took a toll on Jake though. Speaking of which, are you ready to go downstairs?" he asked. I knew he would stay with me if I didn't. But I figured that they were all worried and deserved to know that I wasn't dead.

"Sure, why not. They might as well know that I'm alive." He let out a chuckle and helped me up. "Wow my legs hurt," I complained.

"Are you ok to walk? I don't want you to fall." I glared at him and started to walk to the door. He put my arm around me as we made our way down the spiral staircase to the kitchen floor. We walked into the room and everyone looked at us. I started to lose my balance, but Sam had my waist and just pulled me closer to him as he walked me to the table. Once I got there I sat down and put my head in my arms. I sat face to the table for a couple minutes until I heard something musical. I jumped up and ran over to Jake. He was over on the other side of the table, and that was _far_ away. I stopped just before jumping into his lap. He had a cast on his arm and on the bottom half of his leg. I looked at him curiously in the eyes and he answered my question as if he had read my mind.

"I broke my wrist in a couple places and broke my ankle." He said sheepishly. Why in the world was he shy over something like that? A single tear ran down my cheek. "Please don't cry anymore my love. I'm fine." I punched him in his bad arm. I chose that one because if I hit the other one it wouldn't hurt, and I needed to make my point. "Ouch!" he yelped. Everyone looked at me horrified as Jake grabbed his arm.

"Bella what the hell was that!" Paul yelled starting to shake.

"Get out you stupid 'dog', before you kill someone." I said my words laced with venom. If looks could kill heed be dead.

"Why should I? Its not a loss to lose you" he said with a sneer.

"Until you can control your anger you get the hell out of this house!" I yelled. He was about to fight back but Jared and Embry were dragging him out.

"Guys I'm fine I swear." He yelled. Hey dropped him and walked back to us. I wiped around to look at Jake. He looked shocked that I would hit him on his bad arm. He should be shocked. Just wait until he heard what I had to say.

"Jake how could you?" I started. Now he just looked confused. I would clarify for him. "You could have been hurt worse than this." I pointed angrily and his arm and leg. "Or worse! You could have died! Jake I cant lose you!" I started to cry. I broke down. Sam started to walk over to comfort me again. "I can't lose you. I wont live through it. I-I love you" I studded. Sam and everyone else stopped dead in their tracks, they all looked at Jake waiting for his reaction. Next it was his turn. A tear ran down his face.

"W-w" he couldn't even talk. He closed his eyes and tried again. "W-what did you just say?" he asked another tear running down his other cheek.

"Jake I love you." I broke down. "I can't lose you! Not now not ever!" I moved quickly to him and put my arms around him.

"I never thought I would hear you say that." He admitted as he wrapped his good arm around me.

"Hey? Where have you been sleeping?" I asked randomly. He laughed.

"Bells I switched rooms with Embry and Paul." He said smiling.

"Ill be right back." I said putting my finger to his lips, as he was about to protest. I ran into their room and started to push the two beds together. I walked back out of the room and everyone but Sam was gone. I guess they knew what I had in mind. I wasn't going as far as I would have with Edward, or as far as Jake would like but he would take what he could get.

"Sam help me get the big dummy up," I said with a smile. Sam just looked at Jake and laughed.

"Big dummy? That works." He laughed as he went to help me get Jake up. Jake takes a swing at him but he dodges it.

"You wont be so lucky next time." He said with a glair. I cleared my throat.

"Sorry love" he said with a smile. I laughed and kissed his arm (where it wasn't covered in plaster) he laughed and kissed my forehead. Sam helped me walk him to the bed then left. I got up and closed the door. Then turned to Jake with an evil smile. This was going to be fun. I loved to tempt him. It was so fun, but we would only go so far.


	8. DeJa Vu

**AN: hey guys hope you like it. It's a little short. It has a bit of content for some people so if your not mature don't read please.**

_Deja Vu_

**Edward POV**

I would have to tell Carlisle about my two new discoveries, but I don't know how. Maybe I could write him and the wrest of them, a family. The family I wanted Bella to be a part of. Why did I have to be such a jerk? I'm sure she's with someone now, living the perfect life. Mr. Monkey and me would be a family. We would be freaking drunks in the end! Wow I still can't believe that vampires really can get drunk. This was way to weird. I ran to the store and bought supplies for my letter. I decided to buy extras so that I would have them just in case. As I wrote I thought about dammed life. I could never make Bella a monster, plus just knowing how much pain she would be in, I could never hurt her like that. I'm sure that the physical pain would be nothing to the emotional pain I have caused her. The more I thought about it the more God came to mind. Maybe if I became catholic and believed in God he would give me a second chance at heaven, heaven with my love. I had to give it a try. I finished writing my letter then ran to the mailbox. Once it was mailed I ran to the church. Maybe God could forgive me for what I have become.

**Bella POV**

I turned and looked at Jake. He was sitting on the beds with a stunned look on his face. I gave him a very seductive look and ever so slowly walked toward him. I got to him and put my legs on either side of his, kneeling to keep my balance. I put my face inches from his and sighed. I could feel him shaking a little beneath me. Was he scared? I brushed my lips lightly over his, and then brushed them over his jaw, right up to his ear. He let out a shiver as I teased him. "You nearly scared me to death Jake. Did you want that?" I asked in a seductive voice. This would be fun. He took my face in his good hand. Hey! This was supposed to be all me here!

"Never. I love you too much to ever put you through that. But I had to fight! They were going to kill you! I couldn't let them-" I cut him off. I pushed him back, hard. He flung back and I just as quickly put my lips to his. For a minute he just lay there but then once he realized he wasn't dreaming he kissed me back. There was so much passion in his kiss that it started to creep into me. I pulled away before either one of us got carried away. I took my face inches away from him so that I could see his face. He looked sad that I had stopped. It makes me giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked "get back here I wasn't done with you" he said with a purr. Wow a dog that purrs, how odd.

" I love you," I said looking over his bruises and casts. Once I got back to his eyes I couldn't tell what emotion was in them. It was one that I had never seen on him before. Just as I was about to figure it out he spun over switching the way we were. Now I was on the bottom and he was on me. Well that plan backfired. I wanted to be in charge. I stuck out my bottom lip making an irresistible pout.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Don't you give me that! You've had your fun. I'm about to explode so it's my turn." He said with a devilish gleam in his eye.

"Just don't go to far." I warned. He nodded and pushed his body up against mine. He kissed me so passionately that all I could do was sit there stunned. Once I regained composer I kissed him back. It was like a war, trying to see who would have to give up first. I ran my fingers through his hair as we kissed. He had his hand on the back of my neck as he kissed me. He leaned on his elbow for support. Finally he pulled away and we were both exhausted. I fell asleep in his arm as he hummed my song to me.

**(A week went by)**

I woke up in the morning to all the guys laughing in our room. I opened my eyes to see Jake on the floor trying to get up and yelling in pain. I jumped out of bed and ran to help him.

"What the hell? Why would you do that?" I asked the guys as they squirmed on the ground laughing. Jake was wincing in pain as I got him back on the bed. "Jerks! Get out!" I screamed at the guys. I saw Jake glair at them with tears he was trying to hid growing in his eyes. I looked back at them with pure hatred. They noticed and stopped laughing.

"Chill bells, we didn't mean to. We came to wake you guys up but scared him right out of bed my accident." They started to laugh again remembering jakes terrified face.

"Well I don't want him to be in pain so, Stay Away From Him!" I yelled. They only realized that he had gotten hurt just then. They started to walk toward him but I growled an inhuman growl. They all looked at me as if I had a tale. I got so mad that I had to leave. I ran to my real room and began to cry again.

Jake was getting so much better already because werewolves heal quickly. He would walk a little and could change his casts to smaller ones now. Everyone thought he would be healed by tomorrow. Even Dr. Hall thought so. Because there wasn't much to do at the house I went down to Port Angeles. I bought a bunch of running shoes in various sizes for the guys. I also bought them some new hunting cloths. There was a place right up the street from my car so I decided to walk. It was dark out and about 6 or 7. I was about halfway there when I heard a leaf crumple behind me. I was being followed. My heart started to race as I walked slightly faster. The next thing I knew I was on the ground and being brought behind a treeish thing. I was about to scream but he covered my mouth.

"Cant say doing that would be a good think." He said seductively. I could smell alcohol on his breath. I started to panic but then remembered what Jake and the Pack had taught me in self-defence. He was on top of me holding my hands over my head and using his body to pin me. He slid slightly down as he kissed my neck, then my collarbone. It was torture to let it go so far but I needed him down low enough to get him 'below the belt'.

Once he was low enough there was no hesitation in my next move. I kicked him and punched him. I felt all his weight on me as he fell. I pushed him off of me, he just lie there holding himself muttering profanities. I ran as fast as I could back to my car and drove off. It was insane how fast I ran and yet I didn't fall. I ran in the house and did something stupid. Locked the door. Like he really would follow me home. I'm sure he's still on the ground. Everyone was watching TV so I ran up to my room as fast as I could. I fell as I passed the kitchen floor. As I made it to the room's floor I hurried because I would hear someone coming after me. I ran into my room and locked my door, and put a chair under the doorknob just encase. Then I ran and locked myself in the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and could see a bruise starting to form around a cut on my lip. My whole way to my bathroom I had locked every door and window as I went bye. Finally I heard Jake banging on my door. I looked at my watch and it was now about 5 in the morning. Jake was better. Dang I was hoping he wouldn't be; now he's going to come after me. A loud noise knocked me out of my thoughts. He had taken out the bedroom door. I was sobbing into my hands. Really didn't want him to see my face. I climbed into the bathtub and just sat there. I could hear Jake. He was calling my name and throwing stuff around trying to find me.

"Bella! Bella! Please! Bella please! Where are you?" he yelled. Our room was quite big. He ran to the door and knocked really hard. "Bella I know you're in there! Please talk to me! What's the matter! Please let me in!" he cried. He must have heard my sobs. Betrayed by my own bodily functions. I closed the shower curtain so that if he got in he wouldn't see me. I hid my face in my arms again. Just then I heard the door hit the ground with a huge thud. The shower curtain was ripped aside and Jake stood over me with a face full of so much sadness that it hurt me just to see it. He picked me up as I sobbed; I still had my face covered so that he wouldn't know what happened. "Bells shhh. I'm here now. Shhh don't cry. Please my love please don't cry." He carried me to our king sized bed. Everyone was in here. I kept my face hidden so that none of them would know what happed. I looked over to Emily who looked at me horrified as if she knew what had happened. Jake put me down and I went under the covers and hid my face. Now that I think of it maybe Emily saw my lip. It was passable. I could feel Jake trying to rip the covers from my hands, so I crawled into the middle of the bed and did my best to keep the covers all around me. "Bella please let me see you. Tell me what's wrong. Bella please don't shut me out. What happened?" he asked. I could tell he was going to cry soon if I didn't and I really didn't want that.

"Emily!" I cried between sobs. Next thing I knew Emily was under the covers with me. I showed her my lip and she gasped.

"What happened?" he gasped again. I could tell that the guys were restraining Jake from ripping the covers right of the bed.

"Let go of me!" Jake screamed as I tried to find the words.

"I-I" was all I got out. "H-he" was all I could get out when I retried to organize my thoughts. Emily's eyes opened wide.

"Oh Bella not again?" he said. It was meant more to be like a statement that a question. I hid my face. I hade been there 2 times now. I just nodded my head. With that Em was gone. I could hear everyone move into the corner of my room. Sam ripped the covers off of me and tried to pull my arms away from my face. I covered my face with my hands and held them there for dear life. His grip was really starting to hurt but I would rather have hurt wrists then my family see this. I looked over to see Jake sitting in the corner with his face in his hands. I had hurt him again. I started to sob harder and harder until I wasn't breathing again. Sam knew that I only cried like this for one reason then clued in. he picked me up into his arms and cradled me like a baby.

"Oh Bells. He can't be mad at you. He loves you to much." he said. I could hear the sincerity in his voice. My breathing steadied and I just broke down and cried into his shirt yet again. I still hid my mouth from them all. I looked up at Sam and he looked at me like a big brother. Pure worry. "Bella please let us see what he did to you," he said pleading with me. I shook my head. "Why not? What are you afraid of?" he asked. Honestly I didn't know why I didn't want them to see. I just didn't. I shrugged. My lip was throbbing. "Bells we all love you. Please. You showed Emily. Why wont you show me?" he asked sounding hurt. I turned away from everyone and moved my hand. The cut covered half of my bottom lip. It was all bruised around it and it was just growing. "Geez Bella what did he do?" He asked. I honestly didn't know what happened. I hid my face with the covers again. This time it wasn't Sam to get me. It was Jake. I could tell just bye his smell. I peeked over the covers to see his face. He looked so upset and hurt.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked quietly. Is that what he thought this was about? Not even close. I was afraid of his reaction not of him. I shook my head and tried to hide under the covers again. He grabbed my chin with his hand and I winced. He pulled away hurt. He thought I winced at his couch. "You are afraid of me," he said as hurt as I had ever seen him. Seeing the hurt in his eyes made me cry. Tears ran down each cheek and I started to move my hand. Everyone came closer so that they could see. Once my hand was out of the way Jake wrapped his arms around me. "Love, you are still as beautiful as ever." He said wrapping me tight in his arms. That's what I was afraid of. That he would think I was ugly.

"I love you," I whispered into his ear.

"I love you too. The worst part is that I can't kiss you right now." He said with a pout on his face. I couldn't help but giggle. Emily walked up to us and took my hand.

"Here lets get something on that so that it can heal quicker." He said pulling me up off the bed.

"Or we could just go to see Travis." I said. Everyone laughed

"Ok then lest go." Jake said pulling me into his arms and running me to the car.

"Why such the rush?" I asked as we sped to the hospital.

"I want to kiss you and I cant until that 'blood-' I mean Travis heals you," he said correcting himself. We got out of the car and went to Travis's office.

"Well can I take a guess at why your here?" he asked with a smile.

"Do you need to guess?" I asked returning the smile.

"Here," he said touching my lip. I could hear Jake growl as Travis touched me. In seconds my lip was better.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yep thanks so much Travis." I said with a wide smile.

"Well I suggest you too hurry up and get home," he said with a laugh. I looked at him confused. " By the look on Jakes face you two might not even make it to the car. I looked at the floor in embarrassment but they both laughed. I looked over at Travis's desk and saw 3 people in a picture.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing at the picture. He gave me the picture so that I could have a closer look.

"My mate and my son. Mary and Sloan" he said with a smile at the picture.

"He looks younger than me." I said in amazement.

"He was the same age as you when he was turned."

"Well we better get going." Jake said pulling me at the door.

"Hope you guys get home" Travis said with a laugh as we left. We drove home in silence. As soon as the car stopped I was out and running for the forest. I looked behind me and giggled. Jake just stared and then said,

"Ill give you a ten second start" then started to count. Once he was done I ran even faster. He still caught me. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me to a stop. He turned me around and looked into my eyes. I could feel the love pouring out of him. "I love you," he whispered pushing me up against a tree.

"I love you too. More than you will ever know" as soon as I said that I was being attacked. Jake kissed me hungrily as if we had gone for months without kissing. I slid down the tree and pulled him by the collar with me. We were lying on the ground in each other's arms. This was the most passionate kiss I had ever seen, including movies. I pulled away to breath and both of us were breathing heavily. He whispered my name between breaths and it sounded so magical. I pulled him back to my lips and kissed him some more. I put my fingers thought his hair and twisted it between my fingers. I could feel his hands on my stomach but I didn't make anything of it. After a while I noticed that his hands were slowly moving up. I pushed him off of me and jumped up. He sat there confused as I ran.


	9. Drama

_Drama_

**Edward POV**

I walked into the church and talked to the priest. Apparently I have to go to mass for 2 months and stuff before I can get baptized. That means that I have to stay here for a whole 2 months. Dang. I really don't want to, but I have too. Who knows, maybe it will be a good thing? Doubt it but hey I have to try.

Bella POV 

I ran as fast as I could to the house. I ran into Sam on my way to my room. I was not crying but it looked like I wanted to.

"Bells did he hurt you?" he asked concerned. I didn't answer. I would never talk again.

"Bella! Are you ok?" he asked. I was out of it. I wasn't looking at him or anything, just starring into space. I pushed past him and ran to my room. He followed me but I shut the door in his face and got into bed. I started to drift to sleep and was almost unconscious when I heard a crashing sound from the hall in front of the door.

"Why would you do that!" Sam screamed at Jake. Jake must have been on his way to our room. He was in for an earful. "She's barley over that Cullen and you go and do something stupid like that!" he asked still yelling. How was anyone sleeping through this? "Jake sometimes you can be such an idiot!" he yelled again. "She might not forgive you for this one! She trusted you! You screwed yourself over on this one! And I'm not getting you out!" and with that Sam was gone. I was lying there acting like I was sleeping. Jake changed and got into bed with me. I wondered if he knew I was awake.

"Bella can we talk?" yep he knew. Dang.

"Jake I'm tired." I said and put my pillow over my head.

" Bella why won't you go any farther with me? Don't you love me?" wow he didn't just say that. Did he?

"If I didn't love you would I have married you?" I asked annoyed at the question.

"Then what's stopping you? Cullen's gone. I'm here now and I'm not going to hurt you. I promise Bella. I swear it on my life that I will never hurt you." he was almost begging.

"Jake I know you don't plan too but it could happen." I said. A tear started to form in my eye; I quickly wiped it away.

"Bells I love you. Nothing will happen to me. Please trust me. I haven't done anything to lose your trust." He was right. I turned to face him and saw that he was wiping tears away too. I put my hand on his cheek and wiped away his tears.

"I love you too. I know you haven't done anything. I'm sorry please don't cry." I said looking into his sad eyes.

"Can we just see how far we can go?" he asked. Wow he really wanted this.

"If its such a big thing then anything for you." a smile spread cross his face but once he heard all the words is disappeared.

"Bella its not like I need sex or anything. Its just a way for me to show you how much you mean to me." he said as if trying to persuade me. I took his hands in mine and pulled him close to me. I took his arms and raped them around me then I took my own arms and wrapped them around his neck. The night began with that one kiss.

We woke up in each other's arms. I woke up to see him already awake. He was just sitting there watching me sleep.

"Hey sleeping beauty," he said as I woke up.

"I guess your kiss worked after all" I said with a smile.

"So, how was your night?" he asked with an evil grin.

"There are no words." With that he pulled me out of bed and we went down for breakfast.

"Well, well, well." Paul said as we went in the kitchen. "I didn't get any sleep last night, how about you guys?" he asked looking at the guys. They all fell to the floor laughing.

"_Your_ just jealous." I said walking by them all. Emily and Sam were both looking at us funny. "Oh come on do we have to buy our own house?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"No, no" Sam said with a smile. "Its just good to see you guys worked it out last night."

"Oh shut up, all of you" Jake yelled getting annoyed at the laughter.

**(Four weeks later)**

I woke up to a toilet bowl as usual. This has been going on for a month now. I didn't know the flu could last so long. This was horrible. I barely got through the night. Jake wasn't home that much and nether was the rest of the pack so they weren't sick but Emily and me were in horrible shape. We were even gaining weight, though we were barfing up everything. I went down to see how Emily was. She was at the table. I sat down with her just as the door swung open to an angry pack of dogs.

"Where's our food?" Paul called from the door.

"Make it yourself pig" Emily called back. My eyes widened, as did everyone else's.

"Bad news" Jake said kissing my head. "Well number one you are burning up again my love, are you alright?" he asked looking concerned.

"Just the flu no biggie" I said, "What's the bad news?" I asked anxious.

" We have to go for a while. Tracking. You know," he said looking into me to see how I felt. It was nothing new.

"How long?" Emily and me asked at the same time.

"2 moths tops" Sam said with a frown. I dropped my head to the table and the second I did I could feel Jakes arms around me.

"Don't worry Bells I can't stay away from you for that long," he said with a smile.

"When are you leaving?" I asked. Emily looked at Sam too.

"Right now" Sam said. He leaned down and kissed Emily passionately. Jake and me did the same. With that they were gone again. Emily and me just sat there. Emily looked at me then at the floor. She was afraid to tell me something I could see it.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella I think we might be pregnant." She said looking at the floor.

"What?" I asked not understanding.

"I think Jakes child is in you and Sam's child is in me," she said as if I was two.

"Well lets go test that theory," I said standing. With that we were off to the store. We bought two pregnancy tests then went home. Once we got there we did the tests. They had to sit for 24 hrs so we watched movies all day. It was pretty interesting. The feeling of being a mom. I liked it. We just hung out until the day was done, and at eight we went to look at our results. Emily looked first.

"Positive" she said with a smile. "I'm going to be a mom"

"An awesome one at that. Congratulations Em!" I said all excited for her.

"Your turn Bells" she said pushing me into the bathroom where my test was. I walked out with my test. I was as wight as a ghost.

"I-its p-positive" I said shaking my head.


	10. Home Bound

_Home bound_

**Bella POV**

It had been three months since Em and me saw the guys. They said two at the most so we were pretty ticked at them. I had been staying in Emily and Sam's room with her so that we wouldn't be as lonely all the time. I heard a loud bang that could have woken the dead. It was most likely around eight or nine in the morning so we were still asleep, but that noise woke us up. We both jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen. When we got there we saw the pack tarring the kitchen apart. We were already mad at them so this didn't help at all.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Emily yelled. I had never heard her so angry.

"Were flipping hungry and you guys are to lazy to get up and make us food!" Embry yelled. Right after he said that he got a hit upside the head by Sam, then a harder one by Jake as they ran to us. They were about to hug us but we put out our arms and held them off. They both looked confused. It was my turn to bitch now.

"Two months! Sam you said two months! Do you guys no how to count?!" I screamed at them. Emily just stood there until I was done. We took a glance at each other then slapped out husbands' crossed the face and ran to Emily's room. They followed but we slammed the door in their faces. The both came in to see me and Emily crying on the bed. We had gotten very moody because of the circumstances. They both ran to our sides and tried to calm us. They both went to hug us, that's when they realized that we had gained weight. They looked at each other then back at us.

"You can't expect us to eat healthy not knowing if the loves of our lives are dead in a corner." Emily said irritated by the looks we were getting. We had decided to hold off on telling them for now. Jake looked at me pained. I knew he was mad at himself for making me worry.

"Bells. I'm so sorry. The stupid vampires made us run all the way to Africa. Then we had to fight there." he said taking my hands in his. "Bells you still have a fever." He said touching my head with his cheek.

"Ya so does Emily." Sam said worriedly. I guess we have to tell them now.

"We have to tell you guys something." I said looking at Emily. She nodded her head.

"Well?" Jake and Sam asked impatiently.

"Its something we have to tell the whole pack" Emily said. She grabbed my hand and we both ran out of the room and back down to the kitchen. Everyone was sitting at the table. Sam and Jake sat at the table as well in a matter of seconds. Emily and me stood in front of them for a minute then she began.

" Bella and I are-" she started but I cut her off.

"HAVING A BABY!" I screamed. Everyone cheered except for the to-be fathers. Then we heard a crash. Jake fell to the floor.

"He passed out!" Quill yelled as they all laughed hysterically. Sam just sat there as if he was frozen in time. Emily and I went and got cups of water and splashed it on their faces. They woke up instantly.

"H-how?" was all Jake said once he could see.

"Its what happens." I said with a smile. He didn't look happy. "Y-your not happy?" I asked stepping back. I could see Emily from the corner of my eye doing the same thing. Emily ran to me in a second and we took each other's hands for support. The rest of the pack just stood there.

"I don't know about Jake but I'm happy!" Sam said jumping up and lifting Emily into the air. Did Jake really not want the baby?

"Bells I-I'm, the most happy I've ever been in my life!" she screamed jumping up and running to me. He picked me up and held me up in the air as well. Me and Emily both giggled. Everyone was around us now, hugging us and congratulating us. Once they all calmed down we all went downstairs to watch some TV. We were a third into our pregnancy and we already looked like we were six months in. Once we got to the couches Me, Jake, Emily and Sam all sat on one couch. Jake and Sam spent the whole time looking and touching our stomachs.

"So, are you guys going to the hospital soon? Like to see if the baby's are ok?" Sam asked. Jake looked at me for the first time waiting for an answer.

"We have already been. And the babies are both due in September." We said happily to the fathers. They smiled but we didn't. Jake looked into my eyes.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"They are going to be born werewolves." I said looking at the ground

"Is that a bad thing?" Sam asked.

"Yes, and no. They are growing fast. That's why our stomachs are so huge." I said searching Jakes eyes for an emotion. His eyes were full of pure love.

"So I take it you went to Travis then." Sam said with a growl. We couldn't help but laugh. The guys got Jealous so easy.

"Calm down guys." I said feeling Jake tense under me. "We went to him so that he could tell us what was going on and so that we wouldn't end up getting probed or something." I said. Everyone laughed at that, but it was true. If any other doctor saw it they would have us being poked with sharp objects.

"Want to see the ultrasounds?" Emily asked the pack. I had forgotten all about the video.

"More than anything!" Jake and Sam said in unison. Emily jumped up and put the movie in. we all looked at the babies and how fast they were growing. We could see them grow right before our eyes. Jake and Sam rubbed our stomachs as the movie went on. All of the sudden Sam jumped. Jake didn't take long to follow in the movement. They both looked scared. I took Jakes hand and pulled him closer to me again. Once he was back I put his hand back on my stomach. The baby was kicking and so was Emily's. That's why the guys jumped.

"The Babies are moving around allot." I said to Emily. It was about 3 or 4 o'clock now.

"Do you really think we need to go back?" she asked. I nodded. We got up and took the guys with us. We got into the car and drove off.

"What's going on?" Jake and Sam asked from the back seat.

"Were going to the hospital. Travis said that if the babies started to move around allot then to get to the hospital as fast as we could." I said trying to calm them. It had the opposite affect. They both showered us with questions but we ignored them.

"You both have a promise to make" Emily and me said at the same time. I looked in the mirror and saw their confused faces. We went on.

"No more running after vampires until after the babies are born." I said to both of them. They nodded their heads understanding now.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Sam said looking at Emily.

"I don't want to miss a thing." Jake said looking at me through the mirror. Once we got there we went straight into Travis's office. He wasn't there. He must have been with a patient. Just as we sat down he came in the room.

"Oh. Hello." He said. We had scared him. We giggled.

"Sorry Travis." We said as he took a seat at his desk.

"Don't worry about it. So how are the boys doing?" he asked with a smile. Sam and Jakes eyes lit up. We hadn't told them that we were having boys.

"Good I think. But they were moving allot just now so we came." I said watching his expression.

"Jake, Sam can you carry Bella and Emily? Or have they gotten to heavy." He asked looking at the guys. We Glared at Travis. We didn't like being heavy so when someone pointed it out it wasn't that great. "Sorry" he said with a smile.

"Ya where to?" Sam asked.

"Just follow me. I want to have a look." Travis said as they picked us up. We walked down the small hall into another office. But this one was not like Travis's office. This one looked like a doctors office. Jake and Sam put us on the two office beds that were in there. They were a lime green and very uncomfortable. Travis came up to me and lifted my shirt over my huge belly. I could hear Jake growl from where he was sitting across the room. I held out my hand to him and he was there in a flash. They had made us drink water non-stop and we were always going to the washroom, but this time they wouldn't let us. We had to have allot of water in us or something.

"Travis will you hurry up! I have to pee!" I complained as they all laughed. Other than Emily that is. She looked at me with a death glair.

"Thanks for bringing it up! Now I have to too!" she complained and everyone laughed at us louder.

"Ok, ok I'm hurrying" Travis said still laughing. He came back over to be from the desk with a bottle. It was the stuff that they use for the ultrasounds. He squirted allot of it on his hands then rubbed it on my stomach. It was so cold I winced. That set Jake off.

"What is that? What are you putting on her?" he asked/yelled as I tensed under him.

"Its for the ultrasound. Its not hurting her its just really cold and having to pee doesn't help." He said concentrating on that he was doing. He was sliding something across my stomach now. I don't really know what it is. All I know is that it is what makes us see the baby. Jake was looking at me as I watched the baby move on the screen. I pointed to the TV so that Jake would look. His Jaw dropped as he watched the baby move. The baby was twisting and turning and kicking all over. I had already known that because I could feel it all.

"Has ok for now, but if he keeps doing that as he gets bigger then he could end up strangling himself." Travis said with a serious loon on his face. He gave Jake a cloth to wipe all the goo off of my stomach as he moved on to Emily. Sam was at her side in a second. We watched the baby move on her screen. Mine was bigger which still scared me.

"Travis. If he keeps getting bigger then..." I trailed off as Travis handed Sam a cloth as well.

"Then he would be born early. Don't worry he's as healthy as can be. Just keep yourself safe." He said pointing a finger at me.

"She will don't worry" Jake said looking at me.

"You have to be careful with her too Jake, for the baby not for her." He said as a warning. "If she gets to worked up then the baby could get stressed and, well, you know" he said looking at Jake and Sam. They both looked at us with fear in their eyes. The reason the babies were moving so much was because they had bothered Emily and me when they got home.

"Thanks Travis. Your a great friend" me and Emily said as we left.

"Any time girls." he said with a smile. We drove home and Jake and Sam were 100 more protective. They wouldn't let us drive, or open the door, or walk. Nothing was safe apparently. It was close to 10 when we got home. Jake carried me up to bed. I got changed and got into bed. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. I was exhausted.

Jake POV 

I saw my son on the screen. It was unbelievable. I could have cried right there but I held it in. I cried allot now, and I didn't want to look like a baby. Travis let me take the goo off of Bella. Probably cuz I freaked when he put it on. My son was so beautiful. I carried Bella to our room when we got home. I wasn't going to let anything happen to either of them. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep. I started to sing my lullaby to the baby. I knew it could hear me because Bella had told me that she talked to it while I was gone. I still felt so bad about leaving her alone. Especially after I found out that he had the baby too. She looks so beautiful when she sleeps. I can't believe that she is going to have a baby. My baby. My son is inside her right now. God I love them both so much.

Edward POV 

I felt a sharp pain in my heart. It was as if my heart was beating but instead of blood it was pain. Every fake beat poured out pain. I didn't know why but it did.

"I don't think we should drink anymore man" monkey said as I carried him.

"Ya, you think?" I said raising my eyebrow. He looked down ashamed. I rolled my eyes. I didn't know where I was going because I had to be at the church soon. Like I would be late, I was faster than anything living.


	11. Baby

AN; this chapter is going to be short sorry guys. If I get more reviews then I will make them longer.

Baby Jake POV 

It has been four months since Bella told me she was pregnant. She was _huge_. I mean like really huge. Even Travis said that the baby was abnormally large. Reason being was that he was going to be born werewolf. So far he looked to be almost 6 pounds and he still stuck in there for two more months. Travis told Bella that if the baby kept growing like this then they would have to so a sea section. It didn't bother her much though, she was just happy that she was having a baby. We had thought of _so_ many names, but we finally agreed on one. Omri. He was perfect.

Bella POV 

I woke up in the middle of the night. I was so groggy I didn't know why. Then I felt it. My PJ's and my bed were soaked. It wasn't because I went to the bathroom or anything cuz I had to go. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. My water broke! I shook Jake franticly until he woke up. He saw my worried expression and sat straight up.

"Jake my water broke!" I said freaking out.

" What do you mean your water broke?" he asked confused and still dazed from sleep.

"The baby!" I screamed. How could he be so dumb? I was going to have Omri right here if he didn't get me to a freaking hospital soon. "Jake we have to go!" I yelled and he panicked. Yelling at _him _didn't help.

"EMILY!!!" I yelled hoping that she would hear me. I could hear the whole pack fall out of bed and I heard Paul running up the stairs. Emily ran into the room with a worried face.

"Bella what is it?" she asked worried.

"My water broke! I'm 2 freaking months early!" I screamed. I was completely hysterical now. Jake was just standing there like an idiot. Sam picked me up and carried me to the care and sped off. We were at the hospital in a half hour. I got a hospital room and they made me stay there. Travis ran in after I waited there for 15 minutes.

"Well at least you don't need a sea section." He said doing all his doctor stuff.

"How's Omri? Is he alright?" I asked.

"Don't worry he's fine. He's just impatient and wont stay in any longer. You better get ready for it, I cant say birth feels to great on your part." He said with a smile as he wrote down some stuff. " I'm expecting him in the next hour." Travis said looking me in the eyes. "Are you ok?" he asked. Apparently I looked like I wasn't ok.

"Considering the circumstances NO!" I screamed.

"What do you mean?" he asked sounding confused.

"Its going to be less than an hour you idiot. I can feel him right now!" I can't believe I was talking to Travis like this. But he would get over it. Honestly though how could he not tell that the baby was coming so fast?

"Shit, Bella he's here. You have to just do what your body says ok. What ever you feel you have to do just do it." He said. I was pissed. Why the hell did Omri have to be so big? Sam took my hand and it began.

Jake POV 

I was with everyone else in the car. I can't believe Bella was having the baby. We took so long getting to the hospital. It took half and hour but it felt like forever. My son was going to be born soon and I wasn't even there. It had been an hour since Sam took Bella to the hospital. It took me a while to get out of what ever my head was doing. All I remember was Bella waking me up. Then nothing. Once we found a parking spot we jumped out of the car and ran into the hospital. They made us all wait in the waiting room. I could hear muffled screams from down the hall. I had awesome hearing because of me being a 'dog' and everything. I knew it was Bella. I wanted to be with her so bad. I ran up to a nurse.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me where Bella Swan is?" I asked trying not to sound demanding.

"Sorry but she cant have any visitors right now." Was all she said with a smile.

"No! You don't understand. I'm her husband. I need to see her!" I said getting mad now.

"Oh sorry sir right down that hall. Number 420" she said pointing down he hall where he screams were coming from.

"Thanks" I said and with that I was off. I got half way down the hall when I saw Sam walking my way. He didn't seem happy. Did Bella get hurt? Was there something wrong with Omri? I ran straight past him and to the door. Travis and I just about collided.

"Congratulations on your little boy!" Travis said holding out his hand. He smelled horrible but I was so happy I couldn't help myself. I did the insane thing and hugged a vampire. Once I let go I ran around him to see Bella lying on a bed holding a blanket. Wait. Not only a blanket; there was a baby inside. I walked up to her side.

"Hey" I said looking at the baby then at his mother. My Bella. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Look at him" she said holding him up to me. I sat on the bed beside her so that we could both look at our beautiful new son.

"He has your eyes," I told her with a smile. She nodded.

"He looks like you," she added. I had to agree he did look allot like me. I turned on the lite beside us on the side table.

"He's so beautiful." I told her. Just then my face dropped. He wasn't breathing right. Bella saw my expression and pushed a button. Travis came running in.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked. I answered for her.

"He isn't breathing right. Why isn't he breathing right?" I asked panicked. Travis took him and unwound the cloth that covered him. He looked at his chest for a while. Then I heard the baby cry. Then Travis made a face and pushed the same button that Bella had. Nurses ran in with a box like thing on wheels. Travis put Omri in it and they ran off. Bella and I looked at him wide-eyed.

"He's on the way to the NICU. Its where the sick newborns go." He said watching our reaction.

"What's the matter with him?" Bella asked while tears ran down her face.

"He broke a rib on the way out. He should be fine but he has to stay here for a good while." He said now looking at me.

"Can I go home?" Bella asked about to sob.

"If you want." Travis said then left. Bella jumped out of bed and put on some cloths and took off the hospital gown. Once she was changed we walked out to the waiting room. Everyone saw us but we didn't stop we just walked past them. They all got up and followed. We went out into the parking lot and drove home.


	12. Depression

_Depression_

An: sorry I haven't updated in a while... was really busy. Major exams coming up and I really have to study my but off. So I cant guarantee and update every day like I have been but I will do my best to get them in ASAP. REVIEW PLEASE! I haven't been getting allot and I really would like it if I got more. Maybe it would make me update faster? You never know.

Bella POV

This was all my fault. I was the reason that my son was in the hospital and not able to come home. It has been a week since Omri was born and I hadn't seen him since then. Everyone else did but I wouldn't go, I couldn't go. I couldn't see my son in pain, not the pain that I had caused him. I have been in my room the whole time. I left to eat and that was it. I was drawing 24/7 now. I had gone through 13 sketchbooks and I don't even know how many pencils. Once I finished up my last sketchbook I decided that I wanted to paint instead. I went to Curries (an art supply store) and bought everything i would need. All of this came natural to me. It was quite strange to just randomly paint, not knowing what it is exactly you are painting then to see the finished thing and be like 'oh so that's what it is'. I didn't like painting very much. It took allot of patience and that was one thing that I didn't have at the moment. I had been painting some type of wolf when I got angry with is and through it out the window. I was doing all this to keep my mind off of everything that was bothering me. My mind started working the second I put down the paintbrush. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could.

"Jake where's the ca-" I stopped right then and there. What I was looking at was hysterical. Jake was standing there with a canvas on his head and wet paint in his hair. I giggled and he just glared at me.

"Bella! This is the third time!" he yelled with his hands up in the air. "Why wont you see Omri?" he asked. I could feel my eyes start to water. Dang! I had to get out of here.

"Jake where are the keys. I need something!" I said searching franticly for the keys. He looked at me with wide eyes. We now had an audience, the whole pack was there listening to us.

"Why wont you see him! He's your son!" Jake yelled.

"Jake stop!" I said still looking for the keys. " Where the heck are those keys!" I yelled.

"Bella its as if I don't know-" he was stopped mid sentence by Sam.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. Its Bella's life and she can do what she wants with it. You can't make her do anything. Don't you see that it hurts her so much! So much that she can't even go see him! So much that she has to sit here and preoccupy herself!" Sam was yelling at Jake now. Sam loved me like a sister and wouldn't let Jake say or do anything to hurt me. Jake just stared at him in shock. He hadn't noticed how much pain I was in? Yet Sam could? I couldn't be here any more.

"Well if no one will give me keys ill walk!" I screamed as I walked out the door and slammed it behind me. I swear Jake could be the slowest living being sometimes. How did he not notice how hurt I was? I heard the door open behind me. Thinking it was someone with keys I turned around. It was Jake.

"Bells I-" I cut him off.

"Do you have keys? Because right now that's all I need. I want a guitar." I said looking at him. Hearing my words he looked like he was about to cry. He just stood there. "Fine, ill walk then. I have no idea where the heck I'm going but I'm sure ill find it eventually." I said as I walked away. I was half way down the street when I heard someone behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Paul. Why was he here? Paul hated me. Why would he be following me unless he was going to kill me or something. That must be it. He was going to kill me.

"Paul if your here to hurt me then I don't blame you." I said stopping. He took a while but he finally said something.

"Why would I want to hurt you?" he asked looking surprised and hurt.

" Well you hate me, so I know your not here because you care. So you must be here to hurt or kill me." I said looking into his eyes. He looked horrified.

"Just because I get mad at you easy doesn't mean I hate you," he said with a raspy voice.

"Then why are you here, I know you would rather be with my so-called husband." I said with a snort. Hah, he didn't even know that I was in pain. But everyone else could see it.

"I wanted to help you find a Guitar. I don't understand him right now to be honest. I don't see how he didn't see how much pain you have been in, are still in." he _was_ here because he cared?

"Who are you? And what have you done with my brother Paul?" I asked him with a smirk.

"You do know you're my little sister right? No matter how mad you make me. No matter if I have to go all out 'dog' over you sometimes." He said with all sincerity. I couldn't help it, a tear slid down my cheek. I gave him a huge hug before we started walking again. We talked the whole way there but once there we got right down to business.

"Have you ever played before?" Paul asked handing me an acoustic.

"Nope." I said and started playing it. It was a tune in my head but I didn't know where I heard it.

"Where did you learn how to play like that?" Paul asked with his eyes bulging.

"I don't know. I just played." I said picking at it. He just looked at me amazed. "I can do allot of things 'artistic,'" I said making air quotes with my fingers.

"Where did you hear that tune? I've never heard it before." Paul said still amazed.

"I don't really know. Its just been stuck in my head lately. Hearing it made me draw and paint the things I did. It helped me stay calm." I said looking at the guitar on my lap. I can't believe I just opened up like that to Paul.

"That's weird and cool at the same time." He said with a smile. I laughed and headed to pick out another guitar. The one I had made me look like a hippie. I finally found the one I wanted. I learned allot about Paul that day. One that he could play drums, two that he did care about me, and three that I was his little sister and always would be. I bought him a drum set and I bought myself a guitar. Jake would kill me for spending so much money.

"I'm going to write allot. If you can play along than that would be awesome. I think I might make a CD so that when I stop playing then I will still be able to listen to it. Plus you never know. It could come in handy." I said as we walked back to the house. They would drop off the drum set later today.

"I'm sure I could pick up the beat. I think I'm going to try and get the beat to that tune you played today," he said as we walked.

"Hey Paul?" I said looking over at him.

"What's up?" he asked looking me in the eye.

"Do you think I'm a bad mother because I wont go and see Omri?" I asked honestly. I really hoped he would tell me the truth.

"For now no, but I think you will have to see him eventually." He answered. I knew he was telling the truth, and I knew he was right

"Ok" I said as we came up to the house. Once we got in I went straight to my room and began to play. At the store I had bought a recording system and it would be dropped off with the drums and minute. I heard the doorbell ring and ran to the door. I got there and soon enough Paul was with me.

"Miss. Black?" the man asked.

"That's me," I said with a smile.

"Sign here please." And once I was done he left. The whole pack was there now. Jake was there looking at me like I had a tail.

"Paul take your drums so that they're not just sitting here. I have no idea where you're going to put them but I'm sure you will find somewhere." I said as I headed for the stairs.

"Bella we don't have that kind of money! We just had a baby for goodness sakes! How can you be so careless?" Jake said after me. I stopped dead in my stride. Sam hadn't been able to stop him that time.

"Jake you are an idiot! Will you just back off and leave her alone!" everyone gasped at who had said it. It was my big brother Paul. At the moment I couldn't see why I married Jake, any of my brothers loved and cared about me more than he did.

"Who are you to tell me to back off?" Jake yelled stepping toward Paul. Paul stepped back not wanting to fight for once. He has really changed.

"Jake will you come back to reality. I don't know what your problem is but you are taking everything out on Bella and she doesn't think you love her anymore!" he yelled. I couldn't believe he just said that. So much for big brother, He went back to the jerk of the house.

"AHH! I can't stand this place! I'm 19! I can take care of myself! Now can you all just leave, me, alone!" I screamed and ran for the stairs but someone caught me before I could make my escape. It was Paul.

"Paul get off of me! You have done enough! Believe me!" I tore from his grip and was on my way to the stairs again. Yet again someone had grabbed me. This time it was Jake.

"Jake I-" I started to say but he cut me off.

"Bella I love you more than life. Never doubt that." He said holding me close. I started to cry and hid my face in his shirt. "Shh, love don't cry, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." He said stroking my head. Everyone was still here.

"You love Omri more" was all I could get out as I started to sob.

"What? No. What makes you think that?" he asked stunned by my accusation.

"You yell at me for not seeing him. But I cant. I just cant." I said now in the middle of a sob. I tried to pull away and run to my safe room but he wouldn't let go. I looked up at him and he shrunk down so that he could look right into my eyes. Then he kissed me. It had taken me by surprise. I kissed him back, more passionately. I could tell that everyone was gone because I was not pinned up against the wall. He had his hands cupping my head, and I had my hands in his chest. Our kiss finally broke off and we were both gasping for air when we were done. He stood back up and took me into a big hug again.

"Bella I love you and only you. I do love our son; I just thought that the more he sees you the more he will love you like I do. I'm so sorry that I didn't see how much pain you were in. I am a horrible husband. Please forgive me?" he asked. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes, now can I please go back to my room? I have stuff I need to do," I said looking at him.

"Bella you have been up there all week! Why don't you stay here with us?" he asked looking at me, nothing but love in his eyes.

"Jake I love you, but I need to be alone. I can't deal with reality right now. Just please let me go" I said begging now. I was terrified of reality. I knew the feeling from before but I didn't know where from. His arms slowly loosened their grip on me. I kissed his cheek again and ran up the stairs. I didn't want to face reality ever again; it was cruel and loved to see me in pain. I practised for hours and finally the words started to pop into my head. Soon after I could sing the whole song. I recorded the song. I still had no idea where I heard it. On the recording I had a couple songs that I had written before. They were: my heart will go on, going under, immortal, big girls don't cry, sorry again and lean on me. I wrote them all accept for lean on me, that one is the one that Jake wrote for me. I loved that song. As I burned my songs onto a CD I played that tune again. It was around 12 pm now so I was expecting Jake soon, but I kept playing anyways. I was replaying it again and this time I had started to sing to it as I played. Jake came into the room and looked at me. He listened to what I was playing and a look of realization went across his face.

"What the hell! Bella! Why are you playing _that_ song!" he yelled.

"What _song_?" I asked. He wasn't making any sense. This was just a tune in my head that I found words for. I didn't know it was a song.

"_His_ song!" he growled. " The song _he_ wrote for you." he was still yelling and it was upsetting me because I didn't know why.

"Who the heck is _he_?" I asked. He looked at me as if I had a tale again. I had started to not like that look. "Jake stop looking at me like that! I honestly have no idea who you are talking about!" I screamed. At that point the pack was in my room, and my computer had started to play the song. Jake was the only one out of all of us that knew where the song came from.

"_He_ as in Edward Cullen! You know the one that broke your heart! The one that left you! The one that lied to you!" he screamed. Everyone looked at him wide-eyed. Sam ran past him, hit him over the head hard and ran over to me. At that point I had dropped my guitar. I was stunned. I looked at the instrument on the floor in front of me like it had betrayed me. Then I realized that the music was coming from the computer. I slowly started to sing to it. At first no one knew what I was saying but I gradually got louder as the song went on.

"I promised I would never leave you"

I started to cry. It was so hard to now know who had sung this to me.  
"And you should always know"  
"Where ever you may go"

Now I broke into a sob. It was barley noticeable so far though.

"No matter where you are"  
"I never will be far away"

This was a promise that he had made to me. And he broke it! And broke me with it. I couldn't sing the rest. I was now sobbing uncontrollably.

"Jake how could you?" Emily said horrified at what he said to me. Even Jared, Embry and even Quill were looking at him as if he were a demon.

"Jake that wasn't cool" Embry said looking over at me.

"Jake how could you hurt her like that?" Emily was now yelling at him. He just stood there not aware of what he had just said. Paul was just standing there stunned. He was shaking like an earthquake. Jared, Embry and Quill took him outside before he changed right in here. He was really pissed. The song was still playing. I looked up at Jake and he was staring at me like I was crazy again. Did he not know what he just said? I knew how to wake him up.

"I hate you," I whispered so quiet that I didn't think anyone heard me.

"What?" he asked looking at me horrified.

"I hate you." I said looking into his eyes. They were so hurt.

"Bella I'm" he started to say but I cut him off.

"No! I hate you! I never want to see you again! I hate you!" I screamed. Sam had been holding on to me. I don't know how but I got out of his firm grip and ran as fast as I could. I ran down the stairs and out the door. I didn't know where I was going but I did know that I was not staying here. I hated him. How could he remind me of _him_ how could he say _his _name. He knew it hurt me and he did it anyways. And he told me whose song that was. How could he be so careless? I heard someone call my name and it took me out of guard.

"Bella come back!" it wasn't just one person; it was my whole family. Jake and Paul were not there though. Then I saw a couple trees shake. They were fighting? I didn't care. I just had to get out of there. I ran and ran until I was in Forks. I was near the hospital. I saw a car go by as I sat on a park bench crying. I recognised the driver. They pulled over immediately. Two vampires jumped out of the car and ran over to me.

"Bella?" the one that I recognised said. It was Travis. I jumped up and gave him a huge hug.

"Oh my gosh! Travis! I'm so happy to see you!" I said still crying. Travis returned the hug and the other vampire just stood there. "H-how is..." I couldn't even finish my sentence before I started crying even harder.

"Omri? He's doing better finally. He's definitely improving that's for sure." He said. I could tell that it was me he was worried about. "Bella may I ask what has brought you to the middle of Forks at this hour?" he said leading me back to the bench that I was at.

"I had to get away." Was all I said. Travis looked at me curious.

"She is close to hysterics. She got in a big fight with someone. Misses someone allot and is horribly mad at them at the same time." The stranger said. I looked at Travis with an obviously odd expression because he laughed.

"Bella this is my son Slone. Slone this is Bella." Travis said introducing us.

"Hi Bella" he said with a smile. He was very good looking. What vampire wasn't?

"Hi" I said looking at him then back at Travis once he started to talk again.

"So who is it you miss yet are mad at? If you don't mind me asking." He said looking at me again.

"_Him_" I said then started to cry again. Travis understood right away who I meant, but had to explain to his son.

"My nephew" was all he said. Slone obviously got it and looked at me curiously. Ya I knew what he was thinking.

"Yes I did know he was a Vampire." I said about to break into another sob.

"What happened with Jake?" he asked concerned, not only for me but also for the baby.

"I played a song on my guitar and then recorded it. I didn't know how I knew it, I just did. Then he burst in the room yelling about 'how could I do this to him' and ya then I told him that I had no idea how I knew the song..." I trailed off.

"And?" Travis said waiting for me to continue.

"It was a lullaby that Edward had written for me. I hadn't know it was until Jake said his name then I remembered everything. And I cant! Not now! I have hid from reality since Omri was born, now all of the sudden its drowning me!" I said quickly. I was surprised that they caught all of it.

"Slone and I are heading up to see them right now. They are in Alaska I believe? Anyways would you like us to take a message with us?" he asked with all sincerity.

" No. If possible don't even tell them that you have met me." I said hoping that they would keep to their word.

"If that's what you want then that's how it will be." Travis said standing up. "Do you want a ride home?" he asked now standing with his son.

"No I don't plan on going back just yet. I think ill walk and clear my head a little more. Plus last time I checked Jake was getting his butt kicked for saying what he did to me." I said remembering the trees shaking as I had run down the dark dirt road from the house.

"Ok well we best be off then. Are you sure you are ok?" He said before getting back in the car.

"I'm sure. Thanks for everything Travis" I said waving to him. He drove away and I started to walk in the opposite direction. I had been walking for a long time and was just about to go back into La Push. To be more specific I was right on the border for the treaty. I was on another dark dirt road that had a dark eerie forest on each side of it. I felt a random gust of wind pass me and with in seconds I was in the ditch on the side of the road. I looked up to see Sloan on top of me. "Sloan what are you doing?" I asked in shock. He just smiled. Before I knew it his lips were pushed roughly against mine. Once I was released he lifted his head up so that I could see him. His eyes were full of lust. I was terrified.

"Bella swan. You will be mine." Was all he said then started kissing me again. How was this happening to me again?! Jake would not be happy that was for sure. I could feel Sloan had taken off my shirt because all of the sudden there was a huge and freezing draft where there shouldn't be one. He was still kissing me hard. It was as if he was hungry for love and decided to get it from me. I could feel his hands slip under my pants and start to pull them down. This was my third time about to get raped. But this time I don't think I could stop him. Then I remembered something. The Pack would be doing rounds. Just then Sloan stopped to let me breath. I tried to catch my breath and once i did i took my chance.

"JAKE!" I screamed just before Sloan's hand went over my mouth.

"Now, now don't go ruining my fun." He said with a smile. I didn't like his smile. It was gross. He started to kiss me again harder and more passionate. (On his part) I heard a chorus of deep angry growls and snarls. The pack had heard me and came to my rescue. I felt Sloan's teeth bite through my lip. It went all the way through and on their way out they stopped to let out the venom. He was changing me. The next thing I knew he was being ripped off of me by the whole pack. "Don't worry Bella. Ill be back," he said as he was torn from me. I could hear him scream in pain and then I could smell smoke. Soon enough the guys were all around me, and Jake was putting my cloths back on. Just then I felt it. A serge of fire went through every inch of my body. I screamed in agony. I arched my back and then started flailing around. The pain was unbearable and I had three whole days of it. I could hear Jake's frantic voice as I slowly drifted unconscious.

"He bit her!" Jake screamed. They were all growling and yelling now. I was starting to become the one thing I had wanted more than anything for such a long time. So why wasn't I happy? Just then my whole world went black.


	13. A Whole New World

_A whole new world_

**Edward POV**

I was now a regular catholic. I went to mass every week and sometimes even twice. I went to confession and everything so my hope is that God will still see me as his child. I really want to go to heaven, now more than ever. I felt a weird serge go through my body. In seconds I could see someone on the side of the road. They had a guy on top of them. It didn't look like the girl under him was enjoying his presence. Just then I heard a familiar voice call out for a guy named Jake. Then I saw the imposable. I saw a whole pack of giant wolves attack the guy on top.

"Get off my wife!" was all I heard then another wolf joined the pack. I heard the girl scream then when I saw her face I swear I was going to be sick. It was Bella. The guy that had been on top of her had been a vampire. The pack killed him then Jacob Black ran up to her back in human form. Bella had married Jake? My heart tore into thousands of pieces. Then it hit me. I was having a vision? How? Just then I heard someone's voice in my head. _Edward!_ _Where are you! We are all worried about you! Please come home! Bella is changing! Please Edward please come home! We all miss you so much and Esme is falling to pieces! _The voice pleaded. It was Alice. I had to hide, but where? I ran as fast as I could. I knew she couldn't track so I would be ok. I ran as fast as I could. Then something I thought would never happen happened. I tripped. I fell onto my hands and knees and began to sob. Why did I have to leave Bella? If I hadn't left I would be with her, not that dog. I just sat there and sobbed. I was without a heart now. I was broken and could never be fixed. Never.

Bella POV 

I woke up in my bed with Jake by my side. He looked so tired. He was asleep, but it looked like he hadn't been asleep for weeks or even months. I got up and let him sleep. I didn't remember anything. It was as if nothing had happened. I went into my walk-in closet and turned to face the full-length mirror. I ran from the house and went to the store. I had been bitten! I ran to a tattoo parlour and bought two hoop lip rings. I had two holes in my lip and I didn't want anyone to know. I bought the lip rings and put them in. once I got back home and looked in the mirror again. I was taller maybe 5'9"? My eyes were brown with aqua around the pupils. I guess it was because Sloan had bit me. My skin had a bluish tint to it but it still looked very white. My hair was long and milk chocolate brown. I had curves in all the right places and I looked more like a model than an average teen. My black lip wrings only made the look better. I looked enchanted. I started to laugh at the fact that I was now going to spend eternity alone. It was ironic that I had never thought that being a vampire would be so lonely. I started into hysterics and Jake ran in the door.

"Bella?" he asked slowly stepping toward me. I ran at him and through my arms around him in a huge hug.

"Jake! Oh my gosh! I love you so much! I'm so sorry." I said sobbing. No tears were running down my cheeks. I would miss them. My blush on the other hand I wouldn't miss.

"Bells please don't be sorry. It was all my fault. Please forgive me. I over reacted about something stupid and I really hurt you in the process." He said with sad eyes. That's when I remembered what he had said the night I was changed. He held me back in arms reach looking at me. He looked me over then smiled. "I never knew any one could get any more beautiful that you were human. You as a vampire are even more beautiful." He said hugging me again.

"Ew! Jake you wreak!" I yelled plugging my nose. He smelled like a wet dog. It was disgusting.

"You don't smell that great yourself. You smell like bleach. It burns my nose." He said laughing.

"I guess we'll just have to get over it eh?" I asked laughing with him.

"Yep. Um Bella are you thirsty?" he asked eying me cautiously. I thought for a minute.

"Ya very. But not for people, all of your blood smells horrible. Even Emily's that's how I know its people in general." I said looking at him. He seemed to trust me a little, but not too much.

" What are you thirsty for then?" he asked suspiciously. I smiled an evil smile.

"Shark!" I said then started running. I was at the beach in seconds. Vampires couldn't run that fast. Edward was the fastest and he couldn't even run that fast. Soon after I got there the pack was behind me.

"Bella! How the heck did you get here so fast?" Jake asked wide-eyed like the rest of the pack.

" I ran. Duh." I said with a smile. "Now if you don't mind I am a little thirsty and I can smell the shark.

"Bella its behind you!" Jake screamed as I stood in the ocean. I dove under and after the shark. I was an even faster swimmer than I was a runner. I had the shark in my grip in a matter of seconds. I pined it to the ocean floor and put my lips to it. It smelled _so _appetizing. I drank it dry quickly and found other things to eat. Once I was done I went back to shore.

"Bella you cant be done already! Its only been five minutes" Sam said looking worried at me.

"Believe me I've eaten enough. One shark and a couple big fish, yep I'm full." Just then I felt major sadness. Being a Vampire was all I had ever wanted. I had wanted to be it so that I could be with Edward for eternity. But he didn't love me, he didn't care, and he had moved on. Now I had to go through my long life alone. As I was thinking this it had began to poor, there was thunder and lightning. Then I remembered Omri. The sky went sunny all of the sudden and all the clouds were gone.

"Bella what the heck was that?" Sam demanded. He looked afraid.

"I don't know. I was really upset, then I remembered Omri then I was happy." I said then started to walk back home.

"Bella that's your power." Jake said as I walked. I stopped in the middle of the road. There was forest on each side of the road; all the roads looked the same in La Push. I walked over to the forest's edge and fell to my knees. The pack was behind me now, not wanting to get to close.

"Am I really that much of a monster?" I asked playing with a plant in front of me. No one spoke. The plant shrived and died in my hands as it started to rain again.

"Bella it's not like that. We are afraid of hurting you." Paul said. He came up and sat beside me and put his arm around my shoulder. "Why don't we get home? Maybe you will feel better." Paul said pulling me to my feet.

"Sure Paul, thanks." I said once I was on my feet. I heard a phone ringing in my head. "The phone on ringing." I said. Everyone just looked at me like I was insane. "I can hear it. Oh, don't worry Emily got it." I said with a smile. "Come on! No one ever calls I want to know who it is!" I said taking Jakes hand and running to the house. Once we got there Emily burst through the door.

"Bella! Omri can come home!" she squealed. I was gone in a second. I had forgotten Jake there. On well, they wouldn't be to far behind with the car. I ran into the hospital at human speed then went up to the nursery. I went up to the nurses station and rang the bell.

"May I help you?" a young woman asked.

"Yes I am Isabella Black. I'm here to get my son Omri." I said with a smile.

"Do you have any ID?" she asked me with awe. Wow could I even be attractive to girls. Ew that's a little gross, if any girl asks me out I will lose it. I pulled out my licence and showed it to the woman.

"Wait here please." She said walking into the room with all the babies. I sat down but couldn't sit for long. I was jumping up and down. I was so excited and happy. All the flowers in the waiting room shot up with life and the sun came shining in the window. My skin started to shimmer and shine like little diamonds. No one was in the room but I wouldn't take my chances so I moved into the shade. Then the nurse came out with Omri crying in her arms. He was so tiny. I jumped up and met her in the middle of the room. She handed him to me and I held him close. Just then i noticed that I was in the sun. I looked up afraid of what she had seen but she looked normal. I looked at my hand and noticed that I wasn't glowing. Once she left the room I started to shimmer again. What in the world was that? I started out the hospital then ran into my family on the way out. Jakes eyes sparkled as he saw me walking to them with the baby.

"See this is the reason I wanted you to come see him. You look even more perfect as a mother." He said kissing me on the cheek. I smiled and started to pass off the baby to Jake. Omri started to cry very loud. Jake took him and tried to calm him. "Ah, not again." He said with a sigh. They passed him around all trying to calm him and all he did was get louder.

"What do you mean 'not again'?" I said looking at him with questioning eyes.

"He cried the whole time he was here. The only time he has been quiet was when he was in your arms." Someone said from behind me, it was the nurse. She looked so tired.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you have to take care of him?" I asked. She nodded then walked down he stairs. I could tell she was going home to bed. I saw a light flash on in Sam's head. The Baby was back in Jakes hands.

"Jake give Omri to Bella." Sam said with authority. Jake did as he was told and as soon as Omri and I touched he was quiet. A big smile played across my face. "Well he's quite the mommas boy." Quill said and they all laughed. Jake smiled as I carried Omri out to the car. Once we were all in the car I started to talk.

"We should have Billy, and, Charlie, come, see..." I trailed off. My heart ached for my father, but he didn't even know who I was anymore, he didn't know who anyone was after a day of seeing them. It was as if every day was the first day over and over again. I felt my heart break as I thought more and more about it. Then I realized that Omri was crying in my arms. Just seeing his face made me smile. He was my son, my beautiful boy. He immediately stopped crying. It was as if someone had pushed an off button or something.

"What was that about?" Jake asked. They were all looking at me amazed.

"Its like I'm connected to him or something. When I'm sad he cries, and when I'm happy he is too." I said looking into his eyes. His eyes looked like mine had when they were human. He met my gaze and stared back into my eyes. Just then something insane happened. Omri's eyes turned, they were now the same vampire eyes I had. "What the hell?!" I said out loud.

"What is it?" they all asked. I blinked and rubbed my eyes but it wasn't a dream. His eyes were now the same as mine.

"H-his eyes just changed!" I said still looking at him.

"That's not possible" Jake said from the seat beside me.

"Just a second ago they were the same colour mine were when I was human. Then as we were looking into each other's eyes his changed! Now they are exactly like mine." I said still not believing what I had seen.

"No way." Jake said taking Omri from my arms. Just then Omri went hysterical. He was kicking and screaming and crying in Jakes arms. "What the," Jake said looking at Omri like he was possessed. I took Omri back in my arms and he was calm the second we touched again. "You did that! Why are you making our son hate me?" Jake yelled. Did he really think I was doing this?

"Jake I'm not doing anything!" I said. I didn't know why I thought I was doing this.

"What ever Bella. I know you are." He said glairing at me. What was his problem? He was so different now. The baby started to whimper as I became sad.

"Jake stop! You are hurting Bella and the baby by making her sad!" Paul yelled at him.

"Well you have been very protective of her lately! Why didn't you marry her?!" Jake yelled back. Ouch. That hurt. Just then the car stopped, we were home. I got out of the car with Omri and ran up to the baby room. Omri hadn't slept the whole time so I wanted him to take a nap. I started to sing a lullaby.

Hush now baby don't you cry  
Rest your wings my butterfly  
Peace will come to you in time  
And I will sing this lullaby

Know though I must leave, my child  
That I would stay here by your side  
And if you wake before I'm gone  
Remember this sweet lullaby  
I heard Jake come in but I ignored him and kept singing. 

And all love through darkness  
Don't you ever stop believing  
With love forlorn  
With love you'll find your way  
My love

Omri started to drift off to sleep. His eyes slowly fluttered closed.

The world has turned the day to dark  
I leave this night with heavy heart  
When I return to dry your eyes  
I will sing this lullaby

Yes I will sing this lullaby  
Oooooohhh

I stood up slowly and carried him to his crib with one quick movement. I was the opposite of a klutz now and I loved it. I put Omri in bed and as soon as I let him go he started to fuss but calmed himself down. I quietly walked out of the room so that I didn't wake him. Jake hadn't followed me out. I went into our room and started to clean it up a bit when I heard the baby cry. I ran into his room to see him in Jakes arms. He was flailing around and screaming. I new he wanted me. I could just feel it; it was as if we were connected somehow.

"Jake why did you wake him!" I said in an aggravated tone. I didn't want to yell because it might scare Omri. Jake didn't think the same way.

"He's my son too!" he yelled. Then Omri screamed louder and flailed around more. I didn't really see what happened next. All I saw was Omri fall out of Jakes hands. I dove for my son and caught him just before he hit the floor. Jake stood there stunned at what had happened. At that point everyone was in the doorway.

"Jake... d-did you just drop him?" Emily studded. I was fuming at this point.

"Jake don't touch him! I don't care if he is your son! You only think of yourself! I've had it!" I stormed out of the room with Omri in my arms. I went into my room and pulled out a bag and packed it in seconds. Then I walked back into the baby's room and grabbed the diaper bag. I started to pack it with all of Omri's cloths and all the stuff we would need. Once I was done. I left the room and went down the stairs. Everyone followed me to the front hall where I turned to them.

"Guys I'm so sorry but I can't stay here any more. I'm going to Alaska with Omri to see the Cullen's and Travis." I said with tears in my eyes. How was that possible? No one said anything. Finally Jake spoke up.

"There is no way you are taking my son into a house full of bloodsuckers!" he yelled and launched at me but all the guys were holding him back before he could get close enough to me. Emily stepped forward and hugged me.

"Bella I'm so sorry" was all she said. What was she sorry for?

"Don't be sorry Em. You didn't do anything." I said hugging her back with my free arm. They all took turns saying their goodbyes. Finally it was Paul's turn.

"Bells write to me and tell me how to get to your new place once you get there. I can bring all your stuff up there if you want." He said with all sincerity.

"Ya because the Cullen's cant come here can they?" I looked at Sam.

"If I'm home then they can." He said. I ran up to him and kissed his cheek.

" Thank you so much Sam. It means allot to me!" I said with a huge smile on my face. He smiled in return. I looked over to where Jake was being restrained. He was shaking a little but it was nothing the guys couldn't handle. I took the wedding band off my finger and tossed it to his feet. " I may have married you, but now you aren't the same guy. I can't take it any more. I'm sorry." Then I took off the engagement wring and tossed it too. I spun around on my heel and left. I got in my car and drove off. The sky was dark and angry. There was no rain because I was not sad, but there was thunder and lightning. Omri was asleep in is car seat as I drove to the airport. I got on the plain and looked out the window. Goodbye Forks, goodbye dad, goodbye past, goodbye family.


	14. Reunion

_Reunion_

**Edward POV**

I had this feeling that I should go home. It was as if some invisible force was pulling me there. Carlisle hadn't written be back and that was very odd. Had he even gotten my letter? My monkey friend wanted to change another monkey so that he could have a mate, but I wasn't to sure about the whole idea. So I said no for now and once we got him checked out by Carlisle to make sure this was all working out and that he was healthy. Just then a plane flew over my head heading north. A vampire was on it. I could smell them from here they smelled _so _good, and salty at the same time. They must have been going to see Carlisle. I would investigate later. For now I had to go to church.

Bella POV 

I was maybe 30 minutes into the flight when I smelled something, or someone. It was a vampire. They must have been on the ground below us. They smelled like Edward did but six times better. I inhaled deeply. Wow they smelled so amazing. Just then Omri smiled. He was only a couple weeks almost a month old. Was it normal for him to be smiling? Oh well. He was so beautiful. I looked into his eyes and was taken by what they looked like. They still looked like my eyes. They were chocolate brown but as they got closer to the pupil they turned blue and one or two cm around the pupil they were aqua blue. They could dazzle anyone. His smile went right up into his eyes. They glistened as his smile grew. I looked closely into them and noticed they were like little diamonds, or a kaleidoscope with different shapes in them. They were breathtaking. He was just lying on my lap, His head by my knees and his feet kicking my stomach. I went to grab his foot when I heard the most amazing, extraordinary, mythical sound, his giggle. He swung his head back and forth as he giggled. Wow was he ever ticklish. I just sat there and played with him the whole ride. Finally it was around one o'clock and we started departure. Once I was in the airport I thought I would find Alice there waiting for me, but she wasn't. I went out to one of the shops in the Airport and got a baby carrier. I put Omri in it and flung it over my shoulders. It was made to do up at the back so the baby could be with you at the front. It squished my chest a little but it wasn't a big deal. Once he was asleep I started to run. I realized I could track when I picked up the trail of the Cullen's. They smelled different than the other vampires here, as if sweeter. I started to run faster as the smell got stronger. I finally saw their house. It was huge, bigger than the one they had in Forks. I ran up to the door and knocked on it. Alice answered it.

Alice POV 

I was sitting in Jaspers arms in our room. I had been sobbing because I still hadn't found Edward. He was sending calming waves over me but they weren't helping. Just then I went livid as a serge of electricity went through my body. _I heard someone knock at the door and I ran to answer it. Someone I recognised was there. I couldn't place her face but I knew her none the less. She was a young vampire. She stood there with a huge smile across her face._

Bella POV 

We both just stood there for a second. I could tell she didn't recognise me.

"Do I really look that different?" I asked, as soon as I spoke a flash of realization ran through her face.

"Bella? What the heck are you doing here?" I heard Travis but I couldn't see him. Then I noticed he was hugging me. Once he let go he looked me over again. "Umm. Bella last time I checked you weren't a vampire." He said looking at me with surprise.

"You have your son to thank for that. Thought I don't think you will ever get the chance." I said looking down. I didn't want to be the one to tell him that Jake has killed Sloan.

"I take it Jake got at him then?" he said with a frown. I could tell that he would be crying if he could.

"Sorry. He has quite the temper." I said hugging him again.

"So why are you hear? Did you and Jake make up?" he asked as I looked at my shoes.

"Um, not quite. I left him. The pack took my side and held him back as I left." I said holding back a sob.

"Oh, Bella I'm so sorry." He said with all sincerity.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed. It made me jump. I had forgotten she was there. Just then _everyone_ was in the front hall with us. Then I saw Emmit running thought the hall toward me. Once he got to me he lifted me into the air and hugged me as tight as he could.

"Emmit don't kill her!" Esme screamed.

"Don't worry Esme I'm already dead." Just then I freaked out. I hadn't taken Omri off of me. I looked down to see him not there. I looked around frantic until I saw him in Travis's arms.

"Awesome!" Emmit boomed. Just then the baby started to cry. I got out of his grip with ease and ran to where Travis was. I took Omri into my arms and rocked him back and forth.

"Shh. Omri shh. I'm here don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." I said kissing his tiny face. He calmed down and just giggled now. Everyone looked at me in amazement.

"Um, ya, this is my son Omri." I said trying to get my finger from his firm grip. He was quite strong for a baby.

"Is he a dog?" Emmit was the first in the family to speak. Rosalie hit him over the head and looked at me apologetically. Was this the same rose I knew? I thought she hated my guts. I laughed at Emmit's reaction.

"Yes Omri is a wolf. He was born a wolf. The one thing I can't explain is why he's taking on my vampire form more and more every day. I said. Carlisle looked at me curiously. I knew he wanted to do some tests on me but I didn't really want to be a Guinea pig right now. He came over to me and held out his hands for Omri.

"May I?" he asked politely. Like I was going to say no.

"As long as you promise not to eat him." I said with a laugh. He smiled at what I had said. Just then Omri giggled. "Oh ya, that's another thing. His emotions match mine." I said looking back and forth between the two of them. I had just noticed looking over his shoulder that Esme was behind him bouncing up and down. Then she ran at Carlisle and spun him around.

"Ok, ok, my turn!" she said taking Omri from Carlisle's hands. We all laughed as Esme cuddled with the baby.

"Esme? Can you watch him while I talk to Carlisle?" I asked already knowing what she would say.

"Do you really have to ask?" she said excited. I followed Carlisle up to his office and once we were there we sat in front of a huge stone fireplace.

"So Bella, you say Omri is changing? What do you mean?" he asked with a pen and paper on his lap. I felt like I was being interrogated.

"Well when we were on our way back to the hospital his eyes went from the colour of my human eyes to the colour of my vampire eyes. All were doing was looking into each other's eyes when it happened." I said pretty quickly, but he had caught it all.

"Is there anything else?" he asked still writing.

"Ya, he doesn't smell like he is full werewolf. I think he has a little bit of a vampire smell to him too, and I'm not talking about my smell on him." I said again. He wrote this down too. This was so freaky. Why was he writing all this?

"Hmmm, interesting. What about that emotions thing?" he said finally putting the pen down and looking up at me. That's when he got a good look at my eyes. "Wow, Bella your eyes! How do you do that!" he said wide-eyed. I was confused but then I understood. He was talking about how my eyes were to colours and the irises looked like they were made of diamonds.

"Honestly I have no clue. They were like that when I woke up after my change." I said truthfully.

"You were asleep? How long did your change take?" he asked writing again, it was getting annoying.

"Ya, I woke up. My change took a week I believe." I said just now thinking about it.

"In that case I think its time to see what you can do." He said closing his book and placing it on the side table on his right.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Powerful vampires take longer to change. Now I want to see just how much you can do with your powers." He said as we walked to the door. Rosalie and Alice fell over as the door opened on them. Travis was sitting in a chair across the hall laughing at them.

"Eves-dropping are we?" I asked with a smirk. They both looked down ashamed, I couldn't help but laugh. "Come on! I'm going to show you guys my power." I said with an evil grin.

"Everyone outside!" Carlisle said as we all ran out. Once everyone was there we began.

"Now, lets begin. Bella please don't think any less of me but I have to try and get you to feel as many emotions as possible." He said. I took it as he was asking my approval for everything he was going to do.

"Its fine. I know you wouldn't do any of this for any other reason. You are the new Charlie in my mind." I said. I was ready for whatever he through at me.

"Edward went to the Volturi Bella. He asked them to kill him, and well..." he trailed off. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, and then I remembered that he had apologized for lying and needing to make me cry. None the less the sky got very dark and it started to rain lightly. Carlisle had a small smile on his face. I could tell that he wanted to make me as sad as possible. I knew he wouldn't mean anything by it so I wasn't going to get angry over any of it. As the sky darkened and the rain fell Omri started to whimper and wine. It was another reaction Carlisle was looking for. I could tell he was trying to think of something to make me really sad. Then when I looked around at everyone else I saw a light flash in Jaspers mind, he found a way to make me upset.

"Bella Edwards dead." He said bluntly. He could see the pain in my face. It was just what he was expecting and waiting for. " Well its not like he ever loved you in the first place, but you knew that right." He said looking at me not showing any emotion. Omri was crying now and was sobbing. The raindrops got bigger as the rain fell harder and harder until it was hail. I started shaking my head and I knew that Jasper felt horrible for what he did.

"Bella it was all a lie. He is not dead and he does love you," he said trying to cheer me up. It didn't work now I was pissed off. He had lied to me, my own brother. He lied to me about lying. I already knew that Edward didn't love me and I knew that for a fact. My face went straight and hard. Everyone could tell I was mad now. I stood there with my hands balled into fists staring intently at the ground near my feet. Just then thunder and lightning clapped all around me. Everyone looked at the sudden change of weather. Now it was Emmit's turn, he had to make me very mad, and he knew just how to do it.

"Bella you are such a bitch! I can't believe you left Jake! I'm sure you just imagined all that stuff. You broke another guys heart, how do you feel about that. You don't deserve any guy ever! Bella if I have anything to say about it I don't think you even deserve Omri or any of us for that matter." He said with a smug look on his face. How dare he! How could he just come out and say that? He didn't even know what I put up with! He had no right!

"What would you know Emmit? You don't know anything about me!" I screamed. Just then thunder clapped so loud I though my eardrums would pop and lightning struck Emmit. It wasn't a big bolt but enough to leave some hurt. I was so surprised at the odds. Everyone just stood around in shock as Emmit fell to the ground. He just sat there in pain. Everyone looked from me to him and back again. "Wow what are the odds of that?" I said shaking my head, I didn't feel mad anymore.

"Um, Bella. You did that." Carlisle said looking at me intently. No way I did that.

"You little bitch!" Rosalie screamed. I guess she still hated me.

"Rose it's not her fault! Its mine! Didn't you see any of that? I said that all on purpose! I already knew I was going to get hurt! Stop getting on her case about everything! She's almost family and she is my little sister no matter what so treat her right!" Emmit said getting up to his feet. Rose just stood there stunned. I ran up to Emmit and gave him a hug. The sky began to lighten but not by much. Esme thought of something and walked up to us.

"Bella Omri wants to see his mommy." She said with a motherly smile. I knew she was trying to make me happy now and it was working. The sky lightened considerably. Once he was in my arms the clouds were all gone and the sun shone brightly. We all started to glisten.

"Oh, by the way Carlisle, when I'm around people I don't so this." I said. He knew that I meant my skin shining like little diamonds.

"Interesting. We'll have to test that theory one day" he said making a mental note. Wow this guy made notes about _everything. _

"Oh and I'm not attracted to humans or animals or human food." I said just adding to the pile of things that make me different. This made everyone look at me funny. "i eat the same as Travis but its more like how you are attracted to people I'm attracted to sea creatures." I said trying to explain myself.

"That's odd. So what was it like hunting for the first time?" he asked taking mental notes again.

"It was so easy. The first thing I drank was a shark. They are my favourite." I said with a smile.

"Cool!" Emmit yelled. We all laughed at his reaction.

"So Bella what else do we not know about you?" Carlisle asked

"Well I can track, run faster than any vampire I've ever met, hear things from very, very far away, if I concentrate on it, see really far away, you know, all that kind of stuff" I said with a smile. I could see Emmit boil over with jealousy that I could track. "Oh, and I am stronger than any vampire I've ever met" I said with a chuckle at what I new would happen next.

"Stronger than me? Hah! Ya right sis, let see about that" Emmit challenged. I didn't want to humiliate him in front of his family.

"Emmit I don't think that can be good for your ego." I said with a smile even thought i was dead serious, everyone broke out laughing.

"Just get ready Bells because I'm not taking it easy on you now." He said getting into a fighting stance. This would be entertaining.

"Fine. But just to let you all know that if you laugh at the outcome _I _will quiet you for a while. Clear?" I asked. Everyone nodded and once they did I ran to the other side of the yard and took my stance. "Whenever your ready bro," I said thinking about how I could beat him without making it look easy. I decided that whatever would happen would happen and I would leave it at that. Emmit ran at me at full speed and once in front of me dove. I moved over just enough for him to miss. I was so fast that he didn't even know I had moved until he ate dirt. Some of the family snickered as Emmit went face first. I whipped my head over to them and it went silent. I knew it was Jasper because I could hear his laugh as if it was right in my ear. "Jasper I subject you shut it or your next." I warned as Emmit got back to his feet.

"That was cheating! I know you are faster than me! We are trying to see who is stronger." He said obviously annoyed.

"Ok, ok jeez what got up your but?" I asked matching his stance right in front of him. I heard Carlisle count to three then we started to fight. At first he was wining because I didn't want to make it look easy, but then I didn't want to look weak either so I just gave up on saving his ego and pushed him off of me. He went flying to the other side of the yard and hit a tree. It was pretty funny, the face he made once he realized what i had done. We all laughed as he came back.

" Emmit you just got your but kicked by a girl!" jasper howled. He hadn't thought about his words considering feminist girls and the fact that Emmit could take him any day surrounded him. Emmit shot a glair at him

"I didn't see you take her on wuss! So shut your mouth because at least I had the guts to do it!" he yelled. He was still laughing until Emmit dove at him and they were in an all out brawl.

"Emmit and Jasper grow up!" Carlisle yelled at the boys.

"Don't you go anywhere near my house or my garden!" Esme scolded. Neither of them was listening, so I took matters into my own hands. I Emmit by the back of the shirt and I did the same with Jasper.

"You to get a grip! And Jasper do you want to see how far you would go if I used the same amount of force as I used on Emmit. I'm sure you would be all the way through the trees knocking all the ones in your path to the ground." I scolded and yelled all at the same time. All of the sudden I heard Omri giggle and realized that I didn't remember what happened to Omri who was in my arms until I started the fight. I looked at Travis and he was holding him again. "Ok every time I'm afraid I just lost my son you end up with him, what's that about?" I asked confused.

"You get so caught up in the moment that I take him from you and you don't even notice." He said with a smile.

"Hey Bella, about that tracking thing..." Alice started.

"What did you have in mind Alice?" I asked suspiciously.

"Do you think you could track someone... I don't know... lest just say... Edward, by any chance?" she asked with an innocent smile.

"I'm chasing around a guy that doesn't love me Alice." I said taking Omri into my arms again. I looked into his eyes and felt a little calmer. I looked up at all of them to see that they were al staring at me with open mouths. "What?" I asked self-conscious.

"What on earth would give you the idea what Edward stopped loving you?" Jasper asked.

"He never loved me in the first place. How could he? I was just a human and he was something amazing. Plus he told me word for word that he didn't love me the day that you guys left." I said looking into Omri's eyes. He started to whimper and wine. They would know I was sad now, that's just great.

"What an idiot!" Alice Jasper and Emmit all yelled at once. Rose looked lost in thought.

"Wow that boy needs some work." Esme said shaking her head.

"Well that's Edward for you, taking the east way out of things." Carlisle added.

"What the heck are all of you talking about?" I asked utterly confused. I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Edward lied to try and get you to move on. He never meant any of the things he said. He still loves you. If he didn't than he would be here. We haven't seen him since we left Forks." Carlisle said. I knew Carlisle wouldn't lie to me.

"He's somewhere in Ontario." I said looking into Carlisle's eyes. I could tell that they had lost hope in finding him.

"I'll be back soon. I have to go find him." Alice said planning what she was about to do in her head.

"Alice promise you wont force him to come back. If he doesn't want to then don't make him." I said looking at her now.

"I wont make him come home but I will do everything I can to get him here." she said running into the house. Jasper ran in after her and soon everyone else followed.

"Carlisle where do I stay?" I asked once I was in the house.

"Go up to the top floor, yours is the one on the right." Carlisle said from the family room. I got all my stuff and ran it up the stairs. There was a king sized bed in the huge room, and a huge walk-in closet. The room was just so perfect. There was a knock at the door. Esme was standing there.

"What's up Esme?" I asked walking over to her.

"I have something for you," she said with a silly grin spreading over her face. She picked up a crib and brought it into the room. It was so beautiful. The sheets and the padding on the sides were crimson and the blanket was black. There was a netting Vail that went from corner to corner and pulled up in the middle.

"Esme its perfect! Thank you," I said hugging her tightly in my arms and then moving the crib beside my bed. I put Omri who had been lying on the bed in it and he made some squeaking noises and fell asleep. "Omri loves it too," I said giving her another hug. All of the sudden I felt really tired and did something crazy. I fell asleep.

When I woke up everyone was staring at me. "What? I didn't say anything while I was sleeping did I?" I said with a frown.

"Bella you were sleeping." Carlisle pointed out.

" Ya, I have a question. How?" I asked groggy.

"I don't really know. But you have been out for the whole day. You scared us pretty bad." He said simply.

"Oh, sorry. How was Omri? He wasn't any trouble was he?" I asked. I hoped he hadn't driven them insane with his crying.

"He was asleep the whole time too." Esme stated before Carlisle could get to it.

"Odd" was all I said. "Hey Trav you thirsty?" I asked

"Ya, now that you mention it. Hey you know what! We should go try and hunt a whale." He said with excitement flowing out his eyes.

"Ya! Do you think we can finish it all though?" it sounded like a good idea.

"Sure no problem" he said with a smile.

"So I can leave Omri with his second mom right?" I looked over at Esme. Her eyes gleamed with happiness as I called her his second mom.

"Definitely. Thank you so much Bella, you have no idea how much this means to me." she said. If she could cry I knew she would be.

Alice POV 

I had finally found stupid Edward. It took me a whole day but I did it.

"Edward why won't you come home?" I asked. I wanted Bella being there to be a surprise so I didn't want to tell him unless I had to.

"Alice, I'm a monster! I don't deserve a family. I don't deserve anything." He said starting to sob. He hid his face in his hands.

"Edward we love you more than ourselves and really want you to come home. There are so many new things and we have a surprise. Sadly this one I really have to keep a secret. Not that you believe me anyways." I said looking into his eyes. I knew he believed me.

"I cant," he wined, his words muffled by his hands.

"Edward if I tell you something will you believe me? Like I know for a fact you aren't going to just because that's who you are, but I'm telling you now that its no lie, and since I can see the future I don't recommend betting against me." I said with a slight smile in my voice. He looked up at me as permission to keep going. So I took it.

"Edward! Bella and Jake aren't going to last, I know this for a dead fact. And I also know that you can fix things with you and Bella because I know that you still love her and I know that she still loves you, even though you hurt her she still loves you." I said trying to make him believe me. It was working. I saw a spark of hope in his eye.

"How sure of all this are you Alice? Are you so sure that you would bet your life on it? Would you bet Jaspers life on it?" he asked making sure I really meant what I had said. He knew that the only thing I loved more than my self and shopping was Jasper. I would give my life for him.

"Yes, I'm so sure about this that I would bet the love of my life and the most important thing on the earth on it." I said. And thank God it worked; I could see it in his eyes.

"Fine, but if you are wrong I go to the Volturi." He said and I knew he was dead serious.

"Ok, ok. But before you go to Forks to see her come back home. Esme is going insane and everyone misses you like crazy." I said begging now. I hoped he would say yes.

"Fine. Since you came here and told me all that stuff about Bella its the least I could do to return the favour." He answered. That was Edward, always the perfect gentleman.

"Thanks" and with that we headed home.


	15. There and Back Again

_There and back again_

**Edward POV**

I was sitting under a tree when someone popped into my head. It was Alice, why couldn't she just let me be? _Edward! Ahh! Edward I have good news. Don't even think about running! I know where you are; you might as well just come out! _She said getting annoyed. If she thought I was going to move she was dead wrong. Monkey was in the tree I was under. Somehow he could sleep (only if he was in a tree), and I envied him. All of the sudden Alice was in front of me tapping her foot impatiently. We just looked at each other for a while until finally she said something.

"Edward why won't you come home?" I could hear the pain in her voice as she said this. It made me feel even worse that I had put them all through so much pain. I could also tell that she was blocking something from me in her mind. Once I thought of the reason I hadn't gone home I started to breath heavily, and then I started to sob.

"Alice, I'm a monster! I don't deserve a family. I don't deserve anything." I said hiding my face in my hands. I had never cried before and I didn't want her to see me.

"Edward we love you more than ourselves and really want you to come home. There are so many new things and we have a surprise. Sadly this one I really have to keep a secret. Not that you believe me anyways." I did believe her. I knew they all loved me. I knew they worried about me all the time. They were my family, but I can't face them, they remind me of my, err, Bella. She wasn't my Bella anymore. I chased her away forever.

"I can't." I said still with my face in my hands. I knew my words sounded wrong but she knew what I meant.

"Edward if I tell you something will you believe me? Like I know for a fact you aren't going to just because that's who you are, but I'm telling you now that its no lie, and since I can see the future I don't recommend betting against me." she said with a smile. I took my face out of my hands and looked up at her. She took that as a sign to keep going and bent down to sit beside me. Once she was beside me she talked.

"Edward! Bella and Jake aren't going to last, I know this for a dead fact. And I also know that you can fix things with you and Bella because I know that you still love her and I know that she still loves you, even though you hurt her she still loves you." She said all enthusiastic. Was it even possible for Bella to still love me? No it couldn't be. I saw her face when I broke her, she believed that I didn't love her, and that was enough to kill me. But then I remembered that Alice could see the future and I knew I couldn't bet against that.

"How sure of all this are you Alice? Are you so sure that you would bet your life on it? Would you bet Jaspers life on it?" I knew she wouldn't bet Jaspers life on anything if she didn't know for sure.

"Yes, I'm so sure about this that I would bet the love of my life and the most important thing on the earth on it." Alice said impatient. I believed her. I loved her so much right now. But just to be sure I decided id better through my own little thing in there.

"Fine, but if you are wrong I go to the Volturi." I said with all seriousness. I saw her go a little whiter (if that's even possible). She knew I wasn't joking.

"Ok, ok. But before you go to Forks to see her come back home. Esme is going insane and everyone misses you like crazy." She said raping me in a tight squeeze.

"Fine. Since you came here and told me all that stuff about Bella its the least I could do to return the favour." It was true. The least I could do was see my family.

"Thanks" she said then we started to run north. We hadn't gone far when she stopped.

"Alice what is it?" I asked worriedly.

" You have a week to get home got it. No more then that. If you are any later you will regret it. Do you hear me Edward?" she asked. I was so lost. What she had just said was so random, wait she was giving me a whole week? Well its not a long time at all for us but still.

"Um, uh ok..." was all I could say. I was so confused. Once I said that she was gone. Then I remembered something. _Shit!_ I forgot to wake up monkey! I spun around and ran back the way I had come.

Bella POV 

Travis and I were swimming through the Arctic Ocean. We were about in the middle when Travis spoke.

"Bella I see one!" he said excitedly pointing at a whale.

"Travis calm down." I said laughing.

"Can we go get it?" he asked shaking with anticipation. I laughed again.

"Race ya!" I said taking off. I was at the whale in seconds and Travis was not too far behind. Once he caught up we jumped onto the whale. Travis had a big smile on. "Travis you are insane." I said bending down to bite the whale. We both bit at the same time. We hadn't noticed how hungry we really were. We took every last drop from the whale before heading back to shore.

"Wow I've never been so full." Travis said rubbing his stomach as we pulled ourselves up onto the ice.

"Man I know what you mean. I think ill be good for a couple months." I said laughing. We both ran back to the house. I got their way before Travis did, because I was such a fast runner. I ran into the house to hear Omri screaming. I ran into the family room to see Emmit throwing him up in the air. " Male bonding are we?" I asked leaning up against the doorframe.

"Oh, uh sorry Bells but he's just so cute." He said tickling Omri. He squealed and giggled as Emmit played with him.

"Just be careful ok, he's not like us you know," I warned turning to head to my room.

"Don't worry Bells I know how careful to be, you did live with us pretty much when you were human." He said with a laugh as Omri blew bubbles. I nodded and ran up to my room. I had written so many songs over the years that I had been away from Edward. **(AN: he had left her 3 ½ years ago)** I got out my guitar and songbook and started to record. A couple hours passed as I recorded. The CD was finally done. I had 25 songs on the CD all together:

1 My heart will go on. 12 I'm with you

2 Going under. 13 Helena

3 Immortal. 14 Famous last words

4 Big girls don't cry. 15 Dear dumb diary

5 Sorry again. 16 Its not over

6 Lullaby. 17 Patience

7 Lean on me. 18 Blackbird

8 Here in your arms. 19 Do you believe in magic

9 Lithium. 20 Fall to pieces

10 L do love you. 21 Why should I care?

11 Because of you. 22 Nobody's home

23 Things ill never say

24 Nothing lasts forever

25 Eternity

Once I finished it and saved it I ran a copy down to put in Alice's room.

"Guys I'm back with good news so get your butts down here!" Alice said as she came in the door. We all ran into the living room. I took Omri from and unwilling Emmit and joined them.

"He will be here within the week!" Alice squealed with excitement. Omri yawned and I get tired.

"Guys I'm getting tired and so is Omri. I'm going up to bed ok?" I said standing up.

"Sure Bella. Goodnight." Carlisle said as I walked to the stair.

'Goodnight everyone." I ran up to my room and closed my door. Omri started to whine when I put him in his crib. "What's the matter?" I asked him knowing he wouldn't really answer but I loved to hear him babble on in his own little language. I took him into bed with me and put pillows all around him so that he could roll off. He fell asleep and I did soon after.

Three days later 

Ok so it had been three days and they were nothing special, quite boring now that I think about it. It was 5 o'clock and I had just fed Omri and was trying to get him to go to sleep. He wouldn't stop crying. So I tried to sing the lullaby that I wrote for him, usually that worked.

Hush now baby don't you cry  
Rest your wings my butterfly  
Peace will come to you in time  
And I will sing this lullaby

Know though I must leave my child  
That I would stay here by your side  
And if you wake before I'm gone  
Remember this sweet lullaby

And oh, through darkness, don't you ever stop believing  
With love alone, with love you'll find your way  
My love

The world has turned the day to dark  
I leave this night with heavy heart  
When I return to dry your eyes  
I will sing this lullaby  
Yes I will sing this lullaby

He was still crying and it almost sounded like he was crying even more. Then I thought of what I could do. Then it came to me. When Edward would sing my lullaby to me I would fall asleep. It should work for Omri. I held him close and started to sing.

Verse 1  
Good night my angel time to close you eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say

I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Where ever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away

Verse 2  
Good night my angel now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay

And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep  
Inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me

(Musical Bridge)  
Do do do do...

Verse 3  
Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream  
And dream how wondeful your life will be  
Someday your child will cry and if you sing this lullaby  
Then in your heart there will always be a part of me

Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabies go on and on  
They never die that's how you and I will be

The hottest songs from Billy Joel

Edward POV 

I woke up monkey and ran to my house as fast as I could. It took three days but I got there. We also hunted on the way there so that we wouldn't have to waste any time seeing Bella. We were just coming up to the house when I heard an angel start singing. She was singing a familiar tune. It was coming from my floor. Who was in Bella's room? Well it was going to be Bella's room but I had to wreck everything! I went up to the balcony so I could see who was singing. The balcony stretched from my window to the spare room's window. I looked in and saw the most beautiful creature sitting in a rocking chair with a baby in her arms. I then realized how I knew the song. It was my lullaby to Bella. I opened the window and got went into the room. The girl looked up at me and I was mesmerized by her eyes, they were so beautiful. And her son was human? He smelled of werewolf, vampire, and of freesias. I had only met one person that had that smell before.

"Hi" I said when I remembered that she was looking at me.

"Hey" she said. Her voice. I knew it.

"Bella?" I asked. I knew it was her.

"Hi Edward" she said looking into my eyes.

Bella POV 

Edward came through my window and just stood their staring at me. It made me feel self-conscious. Once he finally came back to earth he spoke.

"Hi" he said, he sounded like he was thinking hard.

"Hey" I said back simply. I knew he hadn't figured out who I was yet.

"Bella?" He asked unsure of my answer. Now he was catching on.

"Hi Edward" I said again. I looked into his eyes and saw them full of pain. What he did next scared me. He fell to his knees and hid his face. I stood up and put the now sleeping Omri in his crib. "Edward what's wrong?" I ran to him in milliseconds.

"Bella...I'm... so... sorry" he said sobbing. Edward? Crying? What was the world coming to?

"Edward please don't cry." I said putting my arms around him. I was very mad at him for leaving me, but I couldn't be mad at him while he was crying. He looked up into my eyes again. I smiled at him and stood up. I held out a hand and helped him up. He wasn't expecting me to be so strong because when I pulled him up it was so easy.

"Your stronger than me? Great now I'm going to get my butt kicked." He said looking at our hands. I took my hand from his quickly and went over to the baby. "Who's baby?" he asked confused. I knew if I could blush I would be.

"Mine" I said simply tucking Omri in so that he wouldn't get cold. I looked back at Edward and saw pain in his eyes. I knew that the life I had with Jake was what he wanted so badly with me. He wanted to have a kid with me; he wanted us to have a family like the humans.

"So why aren't you with Jake? You are a family now." He said looking at me pained. I thought about all that Jake had done to make me leave. I replayed every bit of it in my head. Once I came back to earth I saw Edward starring wide-eyed at me.

"What?" I asked self-conscious.

"I- I just read your mind." He stuttered. You have to be kidding me! He could read my mind now! Ah! "You know I can hear you right?" he said with his crooked smile. _So he thinks that he can just walk in here and everything will be ok? How can he think that? I went through hell because of him_. I saw his face drop. _Shit!_

"Edward I didn't mean for you to hear that. I'm not used to having you reading my mind." I said. I was getting myself into allot with him.

"How bad did I hurt you?" he asked looking at the floor then into my eyes. I went over to the computer and picked up one of the copies of my CD.

"Really want to know? Listen to this, it pretty much says it all" I said handing him the CD.

"Bella, I love you. I never meant for any of this to happen. Something odd happened. I could tell he was telling the truth. It was like I could see all his emotions in his eyes. His eyes went blue for sadness and gray for sincerity.

"Ah!" I yelped and stepped back, his eye colour changed so fast that is scared me.

"Bella what's the matter?" he asked. Now his eyes were Purple for worry. When they changed again I took another step back.

"Carlisle!" I yelled and heard everyone run up the stairs. Once he opened my door I fell to the ground. Everyone was looking at me and hadn't even seen Edward.

"Bella!" he called my name as I fell. Everyone looked over at him then all their eyes changed to silver and orange. I covered my eyes; I was terrified of what I was seeing.

"Bella what is it?" Carlisle asked

"All of your eyes! They are changing colours!" I said looking up at them all. They all looked at each other then at me like I was crazy.

"Why are they changing colours?" Carlisle asked. Oddly enough I knew why.

"They are changing with everything you feel. It just happened. I've never seen it before." I said looking up at him.

"Don't worry Bella, its just another power to add to your collection." He said with a smile. I found this far from a good thing.

"Carlisle I don't want any more! I have to many as it is!" I yelled and everyone covered their ears. I had forgotten that we all had sensitive hearing being vampires and all. "Sorry" I said looking down shyly.

"Bella I know it's overwhelming but you will get used to it soon. I promise." He said then stood up.

"Edward can all of the sudden read my mind. Go probe him or something while I sleep." I said. Everyone laughed as I walked over to my bed. Everyone left but Edward, I could tell he wasn't done with me yet.

"Why are you here?" I asked sleepily.

"Do you not want me here? I can leave if you want me to." He said turning away.

"Pleas don't." I couldn't believe I was forgiving him so easily after all that he did to me, but I couldn't help it. I jumped up and ran in front of him so that he couldn't leave. " Edward I love you, please don't leave me again." I said my breathing getting harder. I was going to start sobbing if I didn't calm myself. He smiled my favourite crooked smile. Then the baby woke up and started to cry. "Ah! Great timing Omri," I said rolling my eyes and walking over to the crib. I picked him up then walked over the Edward. "This is Omri Jacob Black," I said moving him so Edward could see him better.

" So I take it you are Mrs. Black then," he said. His eyes went blue then red then back to blue.

"This makes you mad and sad." I stated letting him know I knew what he was feeling.

"Well ya. I wanted to be with you forever, but stupid me, I made it worse." He said looking down. I ran Omri to Esme downstairs and back in seconds. " Ah! You're faster than me too? Wow that sucks for me," he said with his amazing half smile. I took his hands in mine and pulled him over to the bed.

"I forgive you so shut up already," I said dazzling him. "Thought I should tell you that I'm 'turning off' my new power so to speak." I said smiling.

" Want to hear something funny?" Edward asked trying to hide a laugh.

"Sure" I said with a giggle.

"Well see more than hear but anyways..." he trailed off. I hadn't noticed he had a bag. "This is monkey." He said pulling a monkey out of his bag. It was a live monkey!

"Edward that's a live monkey!" I screeched quietly.

"Technically its not alive." He said handing the monkey to me.

"You didn't," I said staring at him wide-eyed.

"I was curious," he said sticking out his bottom lip into a pout. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey girl what's up? You must be Bella. Wow you are hot!" the monkey said. Wait did I just the monkey.

"What the hell! The monkey just talked!" I said moving across the bed then falling off the other side onto my but. Edward laughed at me as I got up.

"Ya that's his power. Oh and to clarify I said you were beautifully stunning not 'hot' that more in Emmit's vocabulary." He said laughing. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What to hear something really funny! Edward killed Jessie McCartney!" the monkey screeched. I looked at Edward wide-eyed. He looked away sheepishly. He looked back at me and I was still staring at him the same way.

"What? His stupid songs were getting stuck in my head! What was I supposed to do?" he said defending himself.

"Rosalie is not going to like that on bit!" I howled with laughter.

"Ya, ya, ya. Anyways the point of taking out the big mouth monkey was to ask you to name him. I never named him because if it was up to me he would have Bella as a name and I'm sure he wouldn't like that." He said smiling. I laughed, that was very true.

"Um, how about TJ?" I asked giggling.

"Ha, ha why TJ?" Edward asked laughing.

"I don't know. I couldn't think of anything else." I laughed. We both laughed for a couple minutes.

"Bella you look tired. Its time to sleep." Edward said brushing the hair from my cheek.

"I'm not tired," I complained.

"I didn't ask Bella. Please go to sleep." He said lying me down.

"Fine." I sighed. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me as close to him as possible. It felt so right the way our bodies fit together. I rolled over so that I was facing him and put my head on his chest. We fell asleep like that and I was content to stay like that forever.


	16. forgivness

**AN:**** sorry guys about the wait but this week will be hard because I have exams next week. There are pics of all the characters on my profile so take a look; maybe you will picture them better? I don't know :P please review and no flames thanks :) by the way, if its confusing im really sorry. Ive been writing it on and off so ya. **

_Forgiven?_

Edward POV 

I couldn't believe she wasn't trying to kill me. I could tell that she had forgiven me; I think it was because I'm a baby and cried. I can't believe I let her see me cry. I knew she wouldn't trust me for a long time but I would spend eternity earning her trust if I had to. I would never leave her again. I loved her more than my 'life'; I couldn't lose her again. _Edward we have to talk._ I heard Carlisle say in his mind. There was no way I was leaving my Bella's side. Just then she woke up. She had only been asleep for three or four hours.

"Bella, why won't you sleep?" I complained. I wanted her to get some wrest. She looked pretty bad, still beautiful as ever, just very worn out and tired.

"I was making sure you didn't leave me again," she said looking up into my eyes. She dazzled me like I had her for so long. It broke my heart to hear her say that. I didn't want her to be afraid of me. I took her face in my hands and held it so she wouldn't look away.

"Bella I could never leave you again. It took all of me to leave the first time, and I cant to it again. For your sake and mine. I can't stand to be away from you for more than a minute." I said holding her in my gaze. I could tell I was dazzling her just like she was dazzling me. _It really hurt him that much? Why would he care about me if he doesn't even love me? _She asked in her mind. My face crumpled at her words.

"Edward what's wrong?" she asked starring at me worriedly.

"How could you believe the lies I told you? The day I left it took all of me just to stop from running back and taking you in my arms and telling you everything would be ok. Bella I love you more than anything in the universe, anything ever known. I thought leaving would be for the best but I was wrong. I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive myself for what I put you through but I hope you can forgive me some day." I said hoping she would believe me.

"Edward, I have forgiven you. I just don't know if I can trust you not to leave again. I know you did it for me, and I'm glad you care so much, but I can't have you leave me again. I love you to much, and I wont live without you." she said starting to cry. There were no tears but she cried none the less. I wrapped my arms around her tight and pulled her as close to me as possible. Her face was up against my chest and her feet were met with mine. We were so close that nothing could come between us.

"You are the love of my life. I cant live without you either. Ok? Please believe me Bella." I begged. I hoped this would work.

" Ok Edward. I believe you," she said turning her head and kissing my chest. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! She believed me! Yes! I sat up and lifted her onto my lap. She leaned her head on my chest and I kissed her hair.

"Bella, I love you with all my heart." I said laying my cheek on the top of her head. She looked up into my eyes.

"Believe me Edward I love you just as much." She said sitting up straight and making herself taller. Once she was right in front of my face she kissed me. When our lips met it was as if there was electricity running through my body. Once she pulled away I still looked dazed.

Bella POV 

I sat up so that I could kiss Edward. Once I was done he looked so dazed I couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" he asked still coming out of the daze.

"Its nice to see that I can dazzle you now too." I said still giggling.

"Bella you have dazzled me since the day we met in biology." He said smiling my favourite smile. That was hard to believe.

"You mean the day you came back from Tanya's, after almost eating me," I said laughing. She turned his face as if I had hit him. I reached out and put my hand on his cheek. I turned him back so that I could see his eyes; they were so beautiful.

"Bella, I still feel bad about how I made you feel those days. But I am also overjoyed that you fell in love with me so quickly. And never gave up on me, even when you found out what I was." He lifted his hand on my cheek as well. "Bella I love you with all my heart, and no one will ever come close to that." He said staring into my eyes. Just then his eyes changed colour to a very dark pink. It was showing his love.

"Ugh" I sighed. Edward looked at me questioningly. "Your eyes just changed their colour. I hate it because I love the colour of your natural eyes," I said looking at his reaction. A slow smile crossed his face. Then his crooked smile appeared. Dang I loved that smile.

Edward POV 

_Edward! I need to talk to Bella NOW! It's important! _Damn why can't Carlisle just let us be. I bent my head down to kiss my Bella. I was cm away when she pulled away making me lose my balance and falling over. She started laughing at me and I just pulled my hand to my heart as if it had broke. I tried to hide my amusement of it all. I pulled my lip into a pout and bent my head down so that she couldn't see my face. I saw Bella's hand come to my chin. She put her hand under it and pushed up slowly so that she could see my eyes. I could see her amusement flicker in her eyes. She put her face cm from mine again.

"Now, now Edward." she blew into my face making me dizzy. "No need to pout." She said in a teasing tone. A smile pulled at the corners of her wonderful lips. I moved into kiss her, but at the last second she turned her face and I ended up kissing her cheek. A giggle escaped her lips as I pulled away. I looked at her pleadingly. Why did she keep teasing me like this?

"Bella" I whined. " Why are you torturing me like this?" I whined some more. She smiled and got into my face once again.

"Simple." She breathed. Wow, could she dazzle me. "Because its fun" she said pulling away once again. This was enough; I would get what I wanted. I could tell she saw something in my eyes because she started to move away. Once she made her first move to get away I pounced on her and held her body under mine. I _would_ get what I wanted. Again I could tell she saw something in my eye because she held up a finger to my nose.

"Don't you dare." She said poking my nose. As if that would stop me. I took her hands in mine and held them over her head.

"And what are _you_ going to do about it?" I asked teasingly as I bent down and kissed her neck. I could tell my plan was working because she stopped breathing for a second. Just then I was in the air. I heard her gasp then giggle. "Bella Marie Black! I don't know what you are doing but you had better put me down!" I fumed. I didn't like her new power. _Edward don't ignore me! I have to talk to you and Bella about her powers!_ Carlisle yelled through his mind. I knew that if he was yelling that he was annoyed.

"Bella Carlisle needs to talk to us about your powers." I said trying to get down. It wasn't working. All of the sudden I was moving toward the door.

"Fine, but I'm not putting you down," she said with an evil smirk. I frowned as she got up and ran downstairs and made me follow in the air. All of the sudden I was at a dead stop. She was in the living room and I was still in the hall out of sight.

"Bella we need to talk to you and Edward" I heard Carlisle say.

"If you say so" I heard her say in an evil voice. She was getting to many kicks out of my suffering. Just then I was moving again. Once I was in the room everyone gasped. They all started to laugh at me other than Rose, Carlisle, and Esme. Rose looked mad, Carlisle looked confused and Esme tried to hold in the giggles that were escaping her lips.

"Well..." I said looking at them all. " someone get her to let me down!" I yelled. Then everyone burst out into laughter. I glared at them all. Bella walked over to the couch that no one was sitting on. She stood in front of it and I started to move once again. I slowly went down into the couch and she jumped up into my lap. The put her head to mine and kissed me passionately. I had forgotten that I was mad at her but once I remembered I pulled away. Carlisle cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Bella I have figured out something about your powers. Even though you seem to have 4 powers, you actually only have 1." He said sitting back in his chair with Esme at his side.

"Are you going to explain that?" she asked. Just then Omri started to cry and Bella was gone and back in a matter of milliseconds. She rocked him in her arms but he wouldn't calm. Just then a cooling wave flowed over the three of us. Bella slowly slouched and Omri calmed. I knew it was Jasper. Everyone was still looking at her funny, because of the new info.

"Yes, I was planning on it. You see with Omri I cant really tell if that's your power or his but it also could just be something that a Vampire mother would share with her human child. Because it has never happened before means that it is possible. Your power is to be able to have whatever power you deeply desire, but the best part is, is that once you learn how, you can make the powers you acquire go away." He said amused, and happy at the fact that he had figured out all of this.

"I don't understand." Bella said moving her head from side to side.

"Its quite simple actually. When you saw Edwards eyes change the first time, what were you thinking?" Carlisle said with a smile played out on his face.

"I remember wanting to know if he was lying to me or not." Bella said. Omri started to squirm in her arms. "Omri! Cut it out!" she said looking down at her almost one year old son. He didn't stop, if anything he whined and moved more. "Edward why don't you try" Bella said putting Omri into my arms.

"Um I don't know Bella." I began to say but couldn't continue after I saw what I did. Omri snuggled his face into the crease of my forearm and started to suck his thumb. That's when I remembered something. "That can't be good," I said looking down at Omri then at Carlisle that had caught the same thing I had. When I was a baby I would suck my thumb, I didn't stop until shortly before I got the influenza. I remember Carlisle came to see me before I got really bad and I was terrified and had started to suck my thumb again.

"What do you mean 'cant be good'? That's_ awesome_ he cried all the time when Jake held him!" Bella screeched with happiness.

"Bella you know how Omri stole your eye colour?" Carlisle asked as Bella bounced in her seat.

"Yeah why?" she asked looking at Carlisle suspiciously.

"Well he seems to have just stole something from Edward." Carlisle hinted. No one other than him and me knew about my thumb sucking. When I was little it was just something I did when I felt safe. Now however it's when I'm afraid or worried.

"What did he copy?" Bella asked obviously. Her and everyone else looked at me then at Omri, then I saw a light flash in Emmit's eye. Dang! He had figured it out. This was just great.

"Edwards a thumb sucker!" she screeched and howled with laughter. I hid my face in my unoccupied hand. I was so embarrassed. Everyone looked at me wide-eyed and I swear I heard someone snicker. I looked over at Bella and saw her looking away. Was she really that ashamed of my habit? Carlisle on the other hand caught something I hadn't.

"Bella you knew this?" Carlisle asked shocked. No. She couldn't have known, no one told her and I would never have been caught EVER.

"Once, before you all left, Edward was sitting in my room worrying about Victoria as I slept. I remember waking up a little and hearing him mutter some things about a plan and killing Victoria if she tried it again, and when I looked up I saw him sucking his thumb." She said looking into my eyes. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Ok, anyways. I think I figured out that Omri is doing." Carlisle said changing the subject thank God. We all waited for him to continue. "Omri is taking on physical traits of his parents," He said simply.

"But... I'm not his father." I said looking down at him. Oh how I wished he were my son. I saw Bella look away.

"Yes, well it seems he wants you to be, and is doing what he can to transform Jakes DNA into your DNA." He clarified. _Oh My Gosh! Omri is going to be me and Edwards's son! Oh wait. Me and Edward aren't married._ I heard someone say in their mind. I knew it was Bella. I had forgotten that I could read her mind. I looked over at her with all the love I had.

"Ok, well what about my power again?" Bella asked remembering the whole point to the conversation.

"Oh right. Well when you really want something you can have it, and once you learn how you will be able to get rid of it too." Carlisle said sitting back in his chair once again.

"But with the whole emotion Weather thing. I don't want that. I just have it." Bella added.

"Ok, well I guess you have two powers then." Carlisle said standing up. I took that as we were done and stood as well.

"And my being able to sleep?" Bella asked still unsure.

"Oh yes. I had forgotten about that. You have the power of humanity too, I guess more proof of this will show up in time" Carlisle said taking Esme with him.

"Well if you don't mind. Bella and Omri need there sleep." I said holding Omri in one arm and picking Bella up in the other.

"Edwards right about one thing. I do feel tired. But I can get my self their thank you very much." Bella said obviously annoyed. I loved her either way. I ran up to her room and put her on the Bed then went over to the crib and tucked Omri in. I loved that Omri wanted me to be his Father. I wanted that more than anything. I hadn't noticed that I was just staring at Omri until Bella came up behind me.

"So he wants you to be his father? Well that's a relief," She said putting her arms over my shoulders and laying her hands on my chest. Her touch felt so surreal. I had to close my eyes and compose myself before I could speak again.

"What do you mean 'that's a relief'?" I asked taking her hands in mine.

"Well that means he wont want to be with Jake" she replied. That was very true.

Bella POV 

Edward took my hands in his and spun me around. When he finished we were facing each other and closer to the bed. I could see his eyes were full of lust but they were the same colour that they always were.

"Edward! Your eyes! They didn't change!" I squeaked in excitement. He just looked at me confused. "Ah never mind" I said pushing him. I had forgotten that I was stronger than him and he fell over and off the bed. I waited for a while but he didn't get back up. Had I hurt him? What was the matter? "Edward?" I asked slowly creeping over the bed to take a peek. I poked my eyes over the bed. The next thing I knew I was on the ground held tight in his grip.

"Now Bella, you know now not to teas me right?" he asked raising an eyebrow. He looked too beautiful all the time. I couldn't even compare to it. All of the sudden I felt a felling that I hadn't felt in a long time. Then my stomach growled.

"Bella, did I just hear your stomach growl?" Edward asked looking at my stomach.

"Ya, I'm really hungry." I said rubbing my stomach. I was still on top of Edward as he stood up.

"Well in that case. I'm taking you to dinner." He said with his oh so famous crooked smile.

"Ok. Where to?" I asked kissing his neck. I had a sudden wave of passion flow over me and I didn't want to leave the room.

"You will have to wait and s-see" he stuttered as I trailed the tip of my tongue from his collar to just below his ear.

"I changed my mind. Lets stay here," I whispered seductively into his ear once I was there.

"Not a chance Bella. Your hungry and I'm going to get you something to eat," he said standing up straight and holding me so that I couldn't touch him. He took my hand and ran me out to the car. We drove and drove but didn't seem to be getting anywhere.

"Edward where are we going?" I asked wondering what was taking so long.

"The best restraint I've her of." Was all he said.

"Edward I _hate_ surprises." I whined

"You will get over it," he said taking his eyes off the road and starring straight into mine. He put his hand on my cheek and stroked it with his thumb. "You know you are way more than I deserve." He said still starring into my eyes.

"Believe me I'm the one that doesn't deserve you." I said putting my hand on his leg. The car swerved slightly and for a quick second.

"Bella" he whined. "Hands to yourself for now, I can't drive when you do that." He said starring at the road intently. All I did was giggle. I moved my hand up ever so slightly and I could feel him stiffen. He let go of the wheel with one hand and held mine in the other. "Bella, please. It's hard enough to stay composed just being with you. Don't push it just yet," he said bending down and kissing me. I pulled away in a pout.

"Fine" I said sticking out my bottom lip. Then I heard the most magical sound. It was like little bells. Edward was giggling. I looked up at him.

"You are so cute, I can't help but laugh," he said pulling into a driveway.


	17. Dreamer

Dreamer Bella POV 

We pulled into a huge parking lot. It was dark but there were spotlights all around the building. The building was like a three story castle. It had ivy and vines' growing up the sides showing just how old the building acctualy was. I looked at amazement at this building as we drove by and parked.

"Edward this place is amazing," I said still looking the place over.

"I know isn't it?" he asked following my gaze.

"How old is it?" I asked out of breath. The sight was breath taking.

"Well it used to be a house that I lived in at one point so its pretty old," he said with a smirk. I looked over at him wide-eyed.

"You lived here?" I said more like a whisper than what I meant. I couldn't find my voice; I was so taken by all the beauty.

"Yep, it was one of our first houses" he said taking my hand in his. I griped his hand tight and he leaned in and kissed me. We sat in the car for a while, in each other's arms. I kissed up his neck as he pressed me against his chest. I heard a low growl in his chest. As I kissed him I looked up to see him with his eyes shut tight. I loved the effect I had on him. I had been back with the Cullen's for almost a year now and Edward came in almost as quickly. I took his reaction as a good thing and started to nibble on his bottom lip. I heard his breath intake shake and started to get my pleasure out of all this. I started leaving a trail with my tongue from his lips to his ear following his jawbone. Then once I got to the bottom of his ear I felt him shake from under me. I used this as a sign to continue and made my trail go down his neck. Nibbling, licking, and kissing him as I got to his shirt. I pulled away once I got to his shirt and looked up at him with sad eyes.

"You know, that shirt is kind of stopping me," I said in an unpleased tone. I heard his laugh like little bells again. I looked at him and arched my eyebrow.

"It was fun while it lasted for you I'm sure. But now you have to eat." Edward said leaning down and breathing into my face making my head spin. Once I composed myself I glared up at him.

"Quit dazzling me!" I scolded. "One day it's not going to get you out of anything" I warned and he just gave me my favourite crooked smile. What was he smiling about? I didn't say anything funny. Oh I get it; he's laughing at me. Meh ill have my fun with him later. I'll make sure of it. I took that moment to look outside at the huge building once again. It was so incredible. The Ivy and vines crawling up the white brick was absolutely stunning. Just then I realized the name of the restaurant. L'inizio Di Eternità. The name was so beautiful. It was so mysterious just like the building its self. I wondered what language it was. I decided that Edward would know.

"Hey, Edward?" I asked looking over to see him starring at me.

"Yes Bella?" he said waiting for me to go on.

"Ok, first what's so fascinating?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"You are my love. You will never cease to fascinate me." he said with my favourite crooked smile.

"Ok." I said pleased with the answer.

"And what is it that you wanted to know?" He edged on.

"Oh, well I was wondering what language the name of this restaurant was." I said looking up in to his gorgeous eyes.

"Its Italian." Edward said looking past me and out the window. He looked like he was thinking about something. I just couldn't figure out what. We sat for a while; he was off in space somewhere looking over me and out my window at the building. I just sat there looking at him studying his face. His perfect lips were a straight line and his eyes looked like they were looking into the past. They looked almost haunted. I didn't like the look on him at all. He looked to troubled, I wanted to know what he was thinking more than anything.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked taking his hand in mine and holding it tight. He kind of jumped once I spoke, almost as if he forgot I was there. His head whipped up so that he could look into my eyes.

"Nothing sorry. Come on" he said starting to take his hand from mine. I wasn't giving up that easy. I took his hand tighter in mine. I could see him wince, as I held on tighter as he tried to pull away. "Bella, please let go of me." He said bending his head down and looking at me through his long dark lashes.

'Edward Anthony Cullen don't you dare try and dazzle your way out of this one!" I scolded as he batted his lashes. He stuck out his bottom lip into a pout. "Edward" I wined. I loosened my grip slightly but not enough to get out of my grasp. "Edward, I love you so much. Please tell me what's bothering you." I said copying his little pout.

"Ah! Bella you cant do that! That's cheating," Edward wined as I batted my lashes back at him. It was so easy for me to dazzle him now. He straightened up now. "Oh yah? Well…" he trailed off and started to move his other hand toward my waist. Once he got there he started to tickle me. I couldn't hold in the giggles, then the laughs.

"Edward!" I screamed. I could see the twinkle of enjoyment in his eye. "Stop!" I screamed again as he tickled me more. A big smile stretched across his face as he laughed with me. " Edward… I… Swear…If…You…Don't…Stop…Ill…" I couldn't even finish because I was out of breath, even though I don't have to, its just an old habit.

"You'll what?" he asked with an amused smirk on his face. He stopped tickling me now and just held his hand on my waist.

"I'll…" I posed to think and he gave me my favourite crooked smile. I bent over so that my mouth was right by his neck, I felt him tense as my breath blew against his skin. I moved my mouth to his ear and whispered, "If you don't stop ill be a teas, and I don't just mean once, I mean when ever and where ever." My voice was so seductive he almost got me right there. He knew that that be where ever I meant in front of his family, preferably Emmit.

"Can we go in now?" he asked with a hint of a wine. I had forgotten about the whole beginning of the argument, like why I was holding his hand in the first place. I'm sure this was his intention too.

"Fine" I said letting go of his hand. In seconds he was at my door and holding out his hand for me. Alice had gotten me ready for tonight and put me into shoes that would be my death. 4 inches, can you believe it! 4 inches! I couldn't complain about the cloths that Alice had bought for me though. They were a perfect fit and Edward loved them. The shirt showed a little to much of my bust for my liking by Alice insisted that Edward would love it, and I had no doubt about that. The shirt was blue, his favourite colour to see me in. the jeans she had for me were a washed out back with darker black stitching in random spots all over them. I looked casual and elegant at the same time. As I took Edwards hand I made sure not to fall in the horrible death traps on my feet. Once I was out of the car Edward took my hands but held me arms length away.

"What's the matter?" I asked as he inspected me.

"Nothing. You just look so beautiful. I can't imagine what I have ever done to deserve the love you give me." He said still looking at me.

"I was just thinking the same about you," I said looking him over from head to tow. He had his longish wavy hair neatly messy. His hair was like a mop on his head and refused to cut it because it is the same as it was when he was human and with his human parents. It had some kind of jell or muse in it so that when he shook it before it dried that's how it stayed. Misplaced and all over. Just the way I loved it. Then he had on a white dress shirt with back jeans as well.

"Believe me, you are my savoir and my goddess. Now lets get in there before it gets to full" he said taking my hand and walking over to the restaurant. Once we got in we had to wait for a while for a table, 30 min to be exact. We sat outside on the curb just outside the building and talked. Before we knew it a blond waitress came out the doors.

"Your table is ready now Mr. Cullen" she said looking down at the paper in her hands. We both stood up and stood in front of her. Once she saw Edwards face she smiled. I hated waitresses with a passion. He was looking at her expectedly. " Right this way please" she said once she finally realized why we were standing there. She showed off her body as we followed her to our table, but Edward didn't seem to notice. I saw her look over her shoulder and wink at Edward and felt him shiver shaking my arm with his. I knew she was thinking something that disturbed him. I couldn't help it but I growled. It sounded like a panther ready to pounce. The only thing that stopped me from killing her there and then was Edward putting his arm around my waist and pulling me tight to him. Once we took our seats she gave us our menus. She gave Edward a too friendly smile that made him fidget in his seat and gave me a glair as she handed me mine. Once she was gone I growled again and put my hands in fists on the table.

"Bella calm down. She's nothing compared to you." Edward said taking my hand and kissing it. I smiled embarrassed about the big deal I made over it. A good-looking waiter passed by me. He couldn't have been older than 25. He stared at me as he walked by. I heard a rumble that sounded almost too much to be someone's hungry stomach. Once the waiter was gone I couldn't help but giggle. "Don't tell me you like him" Edward said looking at me displeased.

"Oh please Edward, you are the only guy I could ever be with." I said still giggling a little.

"Than why are you giggling?" He asked with one eyebrow arced.

"Because of how jealous we get so easily. All anyone has to do is look at you wrong and I flip, and someone just has to show interest in me for you to snap. Its funny that's all." I said taking his hands in mine.

"True enough" he said with his crooked smile pulling at his mouth. I smiled.

"I love that smile. Its so perfect" I said touching where the smile ended on the one side of his face. He tilted his head slightly to the side.

"I love your laugh, it's a heavenly song," he said putting a hand on my cheek.

Just then both the waiter and the waitress came to our table. She went to Edwards's side and he came to mine.

"What kind of drink can I get ya?" he asked winking at me. "Can I get you anything to drink?" The blond waitress asked twirling her hair. Edward was sending the waiter death glairs. And the little whore was undressing Edward with her eyes. I couldn't take it any more. I started to shake and Edward caught it and drew calming circles in the back of my hand.

" I will have a water, and my girlfriend will have a coke." He said not taking his eyes off of mine.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else? We have some amazing wine here." She said hinting things that obviously only I caught. My eyes shot up to her as soon as she stopped talking. Edward tried to calm me again but this time it didn't work.

" He said he wanted a water, which means he's looked at everything else and decided he didn't want it. Now stop hitting on my boyfriend, and get him his drink, before I have to take matters into my own hands" I snapped at her. She looked at me with shock written all over her face.

"Sorry miss. Right away" she said spinning on her heal and walking away. Just then I noticed that Edward had gone stiff as a board. I realized that the waiter was still waiting for me to say something. He looked at me expectedly.

"Did you not hear what my boyfriend said? I would like a coke please. And I would recommend getting your hearing checked while your at it" I snapped again.

"That's all you had to say, no need to be a bitch about it." He said writing what I wanted on a paper. That was it. I looked over at Edward to see his eyes coal black. This wouldn't go well. Edward got up and took the waiter by the collar.

"Do _not_ disrespect my girlfriend." Edward snarled right into the mans' face.

"Edward, now is not the best time to lose your temper." I warned. He looked up at me and his eyes lightened slightly showing a little gold through the black. He let go of the waiter and took his seat once more.

"You are going to regret that. The manager of this place wont be to pleased once he hears about that little outburst. I wouldn't get to comfortable if I was you." He warned glairing at Edward then smoothing out his uniform.

"Just make sure to tell him that Edward Cullen said hi." Edward said smugly. I glared over at him as he said this. The waiter stormed off just as the waitress came over with our drinks. She didn't even look at Edward.

"Would you like to order now miss?" she asked timidly yet slight bitchy.

"Yes thank you," I said sweetly. " We will have a medium pizza." I said with a sly grin. I swear Edwards face went paler.

"Sure, right away" she said before walking over to the kitchen. I looked over to see Edward glairing at me.

"Bella, you know I can't stand the smell of that stuff" he whined as I stared at him.

"Well you have allot to worry about that. Because you are going to be eating some too" I said with a crooked smile.

"I don't think so." He said shaking his head. This night was going to be very eventful.

"I do." I said smiling sweetly.

"What makes you so sure?" he asked raising a brow.

"The fact that you love me makes me so sure" I hated to do this to him, but its what he gets for tickling me.

"Bella," he whined loudly. "Why are you making me do this?"

"This is what you get for tickling me. Don't worry though my love, you will be rewarded in the end." I said with a devilish grin and then a wink. That got his attention. I could see a light flicker in his eye. I would let him dream for a while. I wonder what he was thinking.

I can't believe that she's mine. I can't believe she loves me. What did I ever do to deserve such a goddess, angel?

Holy crap where did that come from?

"Did you say something?" I asked Edward.

"No. I don't think so" he replied with a worried look.

Uh-oh. Did I say something out loud? I should be more careful.

"Um Edward?" I asked hesitant. He looked up at me with worry I his eyes. I love how I was a vampire and yet he still worried about me.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" he asked rushed.

"I can hear what you are thinking" I said wide-eyed.

_AH! She can hear my thoughts? NO! Oh my gosh! Wait she can hear this… umm _

In this serious debate I'm,  
I' caught low and disarmed,  
And I never mean to make you cry,  
But this smoke rings alarms.

'Cause I would walk straight into the thundering,  
Just to prove that I am still a man,  
In this serious debate I'm,  
Well I'm sorry again,  
Oh, Oh, Ohhhh

"Edward you have no reason to feel that way, I forgave you, forgot about everything that happened" I said trying to get the thought out of his head.

"Why did you want to read my mind?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"How do you know I wanted to?" I asked. I knew it was a stupid question but I asked anyways, just for the sheer enjoyment of it all.

"Because its your power to have whatever power you want." He said mater of factly. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Who doesn't want to know what goes on in your head Edward?" I asked still laughing.

"True enough. I don't really know if u hearing my thoughts is a good thing or not" he said looking down and playing with his fork.

"How is that fair? You can read my mind but I can't read yours?" I asked arching an eyebrow. He looked up at me through his lashes.

"I cant read your thoughts anymore" he admitted. I couldn't believe it. He looked so defeated. Did he really want to know what I was thinking that bad?

"Well I can't read yours any more either. But if you want ill let you read my mind right now" I said looking at him intently.

"Sure" he said lifting his head up and staring into my eyes. I could tell I had made him happier just by the twinkle in his eye. That one little twinkle told me of his undying love for me. I opened up my mind to him.

I love you so much.

_I know I'm in love because I see the world in your eyes and I see your eyes everywhere in the world._

I closed off my thoughts once more. I looked into his eyes to see him thinking. He looked up into my eyes when I saw it.

**AN:**** sorry again guys for 1 the wait and 2 my chapters are getting worse and worse. I could use some suggestions if you all wouldn't mind. Oh and keep looking at my profile because I have new pics up there! **


	18. Unconditional Love

_Unconditional love_

**Bella POV**

Oh my gosh! What the heck!

"Edward!" I screeched quiet so not to disturb the people around us. "What is that!" I said pointing to his face. There was a little droplet of water slowly making its way down his cheek.

"What?" he asked unsure of what I was talking about.

"Your crying Edward. There is a tear on your cheek," I said calming down now. He quickly whipped it away with the back of his hand.

"How is that possible?" he asked confused. I looked once more into his eyes to see something else that would make me freak out. I swear I almost passed out. My jaw dropped as I watched his eyes. "What now?" he asked looking for more tears.

"Y-your e-eyes. I-I didn't do i-it." I said in a whisper, which surprised me because I was sure it would have been louder, not that I wanted it to be. I studded the whole time I talked. I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. I was sure he had no idea what I was talking about.

"What are you talking about Bella? What's wrong with my eyes?" he asked worriedly. I could tell that he was worried more for me than himself. His eyes were changing color and I wasn't making them. They were turning a very vibrant green. They were almost an emerald green. Then there were dark green shapes outlined into them. They looked like a kaleidoscope. They were still very soothing and dazzled me nonetheless. But they made him look even younger, he looked about 16 now instead of turning 18.

"They are changing colours. I'm not doing it. I got rid of that power. They are changing on their own." I said whispering again. His eyes looked worried now for himself.

"Bella, do you have a mirror on you?" he asked with a shaky yet velvety voice. I looked through my purse and pulled out my compact and gave it to him. He looked into the mirror and his eyes widened.

"Oh well. Its not like I'm going to die." He said closing the mirror and handing it back to me. Once I put it away I looked back into his wonderful eyes. I could see that they were full of love. But they were still glazed over from when he cried.

"Why were you crying?" I asked. It was a question that I couldn't get out of my head.

"Because of what u thought. It was just something that I always wanted. You know, to have someone love you as much as you love them. Also because I feel the exact same way." He said pulling me over so that we were side by side in the booth. He bent down and kissed me. It wasn't passionate like most of our kisses but it was very loving, showing just how much we love each other. I could feel his love for me traveling though our lips, and my love for him into his. Once our lips parted I realized that the annoying waiter was coming, and someone very important looking tailing him. Edward and I watched, as they got closer. The manager had yet to look up from his clipboard. They were about 5 seconds away from the table when he did look up and saw Edward. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. I looked over to see Edward looking as he usually did. He had a smirk on his face though. They were at our table now.

"That's the man." He said pointing to Edward.

" Sean that will be enough!" the manager commanded. "I'm so sorry Edward. Is there anything I can do to make your night any better?" the manager pleaded. Why was he treating Edward like this? We should have been kicked out for his outburst.

"Its fine Michael. I would make sure that your staff is not like this with most customers. Its not good for business." Edward said with a serious face, but I could see the glint of entertainment in his eye. I was so lost.

"I will be sure to keep an eye on them." Michael said glairing over at Sean who looked utterly shocked; as did I I'm sure. "Sean, this is Mr. Edward Cullen. Does the name ring a bell?" Michael asked looking a little peeved.

"Sorry sir, it doesn't" Sean said looking confused. Michael looked very displeased.

"He is the owner of this place." Michael said with a hint of a chuckle at Sean's reaction. It looked like he was going to pass out.

"Oh, I am so sorry Mr. Cullen. Is there anything I can do to make up for my inappropriate behavior?" he asked. Wow what a suck up.

"Yes actually there is. I would like to use your stage and piano if you don't mind." Edward said with a smile.

"Of course" Michael said holding his arm up. I followed his arm to see where it pointed. That's when I saw it. There was a little stage at the dead in the middle of the wall in front of us in dining hall. There was a clear view of it and I couldn't believe I didn't see it sooner. I looked over to Edward questioningly. I just knew he was going to embarrass me. "Whenever you are ready just go on up" Michael said before walking away. Right after he left Bridget came with our pizza.

"Sorry it took so long. Is there any thing else I can get you Mrs. Cullen?" I saw a smile pulling at Edwards's lips at what she had called me from the corner of my eye. I turned to look at him and saw that he was waiting for my reaction to the name.

"No thank you" I said sweetly. She walked away and I looked over at Edward who was staring at me.

"What?" I asked self-consciously.

"You didn't correct her on your name" he said with his famous crooked smile pulling at his lip.

"Good observation." I teased. He dropped his head to the side after I said this. I wouldn't help but smile.

"Bella," he said as his reaction.

" Well what was I supposed to do? Say no I'm Mrs. Black?" I asked in a teasing harsh tone. I could see and feel him tense at the name and thought.

"Please never say that again." Edward said in a whisper so low that I almost didn't hear it. I don't think he meant me to hear it, but I did. I got up onto his lap and took his face into my hands.

"That's my point Edward. I want to forget that ever happened. I want to think of it as if you never left and I never had to settle for him." I told him in a whisper. I knew that some of that wasn't true. I did love Jake; I married him because I loved him. But I would never have had the chance to fall for him if Edward didn't leave. "I love _you_," I whispered into his ear while lifting his chin so that I could look deep into his eyes. They looked a little sad. I couldn't stand to see him sad any more. Just then I saw Bridget walk by.

"Bridget?" I asked and saw her turn and walk back quickly.

"What can I do for you?" she asked. This time not calling me by any name.

"We are going to step outside for a moment please be sure to watch our table for us." I said waiting for a reply.

"Sure thing Mrs. Cullen" she said turning to walk away. Edward was looking at my questioningly. I could feel a smirk pulling at my lips but I hid it.

"Come on" I said taking Edwards's hand and pulling him out of the restaurant. Once we were out the door I whipped around the corner of the building so that we were at the side. It looked like the Garden of Eden over here. I turned to see him looking at me obviously confused. I gave him a hug that made every part of out bodies touch. We were so close that we could have been one. I looked up into his green eyes to see them full of love. I started to push him over to the wall. When we were almost there I started to kiss him. I licked his bottom lip as I kissed him. He opened his mouth and let me in. our tongues touched and it was like magic. I could feel energy pulse through us. Once he was up against the wall I kissed him harder. Our lips moved together as the kiss got more and more passionate. I tangled my fingers in his hair and brought them down his sides and back to his hair. I could feel him shake with pleasure as I brought my hands up and down his waist. I had my hands on his cheeks pressing my face harder into his. Then he moved his hands from my waist. One stayed holding me to him by the waist and the other went to my thigh and pulled it up so that my knee was tight to his hip. His hand traveled my hip and leg for a while until the kiss started to slow then he let it go back down.

**Edward POV **

Bella started to finish the kiss but I was far from done. I let her put her leg back down and she pulled away from my lips. It was a good thing she wasn't wearing lipstick or it would have been smudged all over her face and my own. Once she pulled away I frowned slightly.

"I wasn't done kissing you," I complained pulling her close to me so that her head was on my chest.

"Don't think I forgot about the pizza in there with your name on it" she said with an Evil smile. I did not want to eat pizza. It was the most disgusting tasting and smelling of all the human food. And she knew how much I hated the stuff, I could see the gleam of enjoyment in her eye and I would not be the one to take it away. Even if it meant eating the nasty food.

"I didn't think you would," I said looking to the sky. It was so beautiful.

"Come on" She said pulling me back into the restaurant. She was so cute when she was excited. God did I ever love her. We went back in and sat at our table once more.

_How much you wanna bet she skewed him out there. _Wow Bridget is getting really annoying.

_Did he rape her? It wouldn't surprise me. _That was Sean's thoughts? How dare he!I could feel Bella tense beside me. She had heard their thoughts too. Once we sat down I blocked out their thoughts and so did she.

"Sorry about that" I apologized. I felt very sorry for what she heard.

"Don't be sorry. You couldn't have done anything about it," she said looking at her hands. I could tell something was bothering her. I decided that I would make her feel better just like she had done with me. I picked up a slice of pizza that was still very hot. Her eyes shot up to mine automatically. I could see a flash of excitement in her eye.

"So I have to eat this?" I asked with my nose scrunched up from the smell. I decided that if I stopped breathing then I wouldn't have to smell the awful thing.

"Yes. And without holding your breath" she said with an evil chuckle. I loved her to death but sometimes she could be so mean.

"Fine" I sighed and brought it to my lips. Sadly vampires still have a gag reflex so once it toughed my taste buds I dry heaved. Bella almost went into hysterics. I didn't see how this was funny at all.

"Maybe this will help a little." She said ripping off a piece of pizza and bringing it to my lips. It would have been very romantic if I didn't feel the need to barf. I opened my mouth and she fed me the pizza. Once I swallowed it I felt very hungry. I had never felt this hunger though. Well not for a long time. I was hungry for food not blood. What the heck? I knew I had a pretty freaked out look on my face because Bella got worried.

"Oh my gosh! Edward are you ok? This is all my fault." She said all in a rush.

"Don't worry love. I'm fine. I feel really hungry all of the sudden. Not for blood though, for human food. It took me off guard." I said trying to calm her.

"We should tell Carlisle." She said still a little worried.

"For now, lets just eat." I said taking off a piece of pizza and holding it to her mouth. She let out a giggle and opened her mouth. We went back and forth like this until the pizza was gone.

"Why don't we go home now? Its pretty late and I'm getting tired." Bella said with a yawn. I smiled my crooked smile and kissed her cheek.

"Soon my love, soon. Right now I have a surprise. I brought you here for a reason you know." I said with my smile getting a little larger. I gave her a kiss on her perfect lips and stood. "You wait here. Ill be back," I said with my crooked smile still on my face. I walked over to the stage and got up to the very beautiful Grand Piano and sat down.

**Bella POV**

I knew he was going to embarrass me. I just knew it. I could blush again, and he knew it, and he was going to try and make me just because he loved it so much.

"This song I wrote about a month ago. For the love of my life; Bella." He said pointing in my direction. I felt intense heat flow to my face. I heard a small chuckle that was to quiet for human ears escape his lips. I shot him a glair that only made him laugh again. The audience clapped and he turned to begin.

_You're a falling star  
You're the getaway car  
You're the line in the sand  
When I go to far  
You're the swimming pool  
On an august day  
And you're the perfect thing to say  
_His voice was so incredable. _  
And you play it coy but it's kinda cute  
Oh when you smile at me you know exactly what you do  
Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true  
Cause you can see it when I look at you  
_This was all to true._  
And in this crazy life  
And through these crazy times  
It's you  
It's you  
You make me sing  
You're every line  
You're every word  
You're everything  
_I was crying. That was obvious. He looked at me the whole time he sang. Like i was the only one there. _  
You're a carousel  
You're a wishing well  
And you light me up  
When you ring my bell  
You're a mystery  
You're from outer space  
You're every minute of my everyday  
_I couldnt believe he wrote this. It was so beautiful. _  
And I can't believe that i'm your man  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can  
Whatever comes our way  
We'll see it through  
And you know that's what our love can do  
_It was so hard to breath. I had my hands over my nose and mouth trying to hide the sounds of my breathing. _  
And in this crazy life  
And through these crazy times  
It's you  
It's you  
You make me sing  
You're every line  
You're every word  
You're everything  
_The corus kept getting at me as he sang._  
And so la la la la... la la la  
So la la la la... la la la_

And in this crazy life  
And through these crazy times  
It's you  
It's you  
You make me sing  
You're every line  
You're every word  
You're everything...

You're every song  
And I sing along  
Cause you're my everything

Yeah, yeah

So la la la la... la la la  
So la la la la... la la-la-la... la-la-la 

Everyone clapped and whistled as he finished.

"I love you," he said before getting up and walking down. I know I should have blocked out the thoughts of the people around me but I forgot.

_Wow is she ever lucky!_

_Wow they are like the perfect couple. _

_I'm sure he would leave her for me. But I couldn't do that to Frank. _

_She doesn't deserve him. Just look at her._

I could hear Edward's growl slightly as he walked over. I knew he could hear their thoughts too. Once he got over to me he brought me into his arms and held me tight.

"It is I who doesn't deserve you my love, never get that mixed up." He said holding my face inches from his. All I could do was nod because I knew my voice would not sound right from all my crying. I could feel my tears dripping from my eyes again. He brought his hand up to my face and whipped them away. "Would you like to go home now?" he asked kissing my forehead.

"Yes. We should tell Carlisle about all that has happened." I said making sure all my tears were gone.

AN: hey guys hope you like it. I wrote a one shot please read it :) and review :P


	19. panic

_Panic _ Bella POV 

We drove home in close to utter silence. He had his arm snaked round my stomach as we drove back to the house, he had his eyes on me more than the road and had to remind him constantly to watch where he was going.

"Bella honestly, do you really think I would even drive if it could _possibly _hurt you, or put you in danger?" he asked with a chuckle. I knew he was right but it was a human habit that was hard for me to get rid of. He saw my answer in my eyes and gave me my crooked smile that I loved so much.

"Its nice to know you trust me." he said winking at me. I knew what he was talking about, he was happy that I was trusting him not to leave me again.

"Just don't test my trust for you, it wont end well ill tell you that much." I said looking from his eyes to the floor.

"So, if I was stupid enough to leave you again you would not take me back?" he asked in a sad tone with a hint of hurt.

"No, I would take you back. I just wouldn't trust you ever again." I said simply. I say his eyes go from me to the road and couldn't help but feel bad. I took the side of the steering wheel and pulled us over so that we were off the road.

"Bella what are u doing?" he asked as I undid my seat belt and turned to face him.

"We really have to talk, and I'm not going back until we fix this." I said looking him in the eyes this time. I was determined to get all this in the open.

"Uh, ok." he said turning to face me too.

"Are you ever going to leave me again?" I asked looking Solemn yet serious.

"Bella. My love. The love of my life. You are mine forever and nothing will ever take you from me again." He stated reaching for my hand. He brought it to his cheek then to his lips and kissed it. I let a slight smile pull at the corner of my lip but that was all.

"Now its my turn." He said being serious now too. " If Jake ever came back would you leave me for him?" he asked and I could hear his voice quiver as he spoke. This was hard for him to talk about and I could see how much the topic hurt him.

" I would never dream of it, you _are_ my life and you _are_ the reason I exist. We were both changed for a reason, to be with each other. Forever." I said with a sure tone. I took his hand into mine and wrapped his arm round my shoulder. I cuddled right up to him and he his cheek on top my head. He kissed the top of my head a couple times as I sat content in his arms.

"You know what I think?" I asked as I kissed his cheek.

"No, what?" he said with amusement in his voice.

"I think you being infected with the influenza was the best thing in the whole world." I said kissing his neck. He pulled away so that he could look me in the eye.

"How do you figure?" he asked, looking at me like I was insane.

"If you weren't dieing Carlisle would never have changed you, and I wouldn't be here with you right now. I think you are my angle, God sent you to me to make up for the life I was made to live." I said with a smile. He looked calculating for a moment then kissed me deeply. Even though we didn't need to breath our breath was jagged after the kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked dazed.

"Because you are right. And you are my angle as well. God sent you to make my damnation my heaven that I could have had," he answered pulling me even closer to him. Just then I could hear Alice's thoughts. That couldn't be good because we were not that close to home.

"_Bella its Omri. Please come home quick!" _Alice panicked. I could tell they were looking for us because then I heard the same from Emmitt.

"Oh my God!" I yelled as I pushed Edward into the passenger seat and sped off. I watched the dial go from 100 to 150 to 200 to 250 as I pushed harder and harder on the gas pedal.

"Bella please calm down. You are going to kill the car if you stay at this speed." Edward said trying to go bounce around as I swerved around cars. "Bella!" Edward yelled as we just missed a car. "You are a more insane driver than me, pull over!" he commanded while still holding of for dear life.

"Not a chance! My baby is in trouble and I wont just sit here and wait." I said as I hit the breaks. I could see the house barely up the really long road. But we had run into a problem. There was a tree down covering the road. "Gah!" I yelled impatiently as I jumped out of the car and began to run as fast as I could. I burst through the door in a minute and ran straight into Emmitt.

"Where is he?" I asked out of breath.

"You think I know? He took off shortly after you guys left." Emmitt wailed. I could see the worry in his eyes.

"HE WHAT!" I screamed just as I blacked out. I felt my knees buckle and give out right from under me. I felt someone catch me but they were drifting off into the distance.

"Bella!" someone kept calling my name but they were growing fainter and fainter as I fell into unconsciousness. You would think I would dream considering I was unconscious and all but Noooo, Alice had to show me her vision.

There were dead trees all around. Ice surrounded the ground everywhere; there was ice as far as the eye could see. I could hear a baby crying in the distance. He sobbed and cried and the sound never faded. "Mummy" "Daddy" the child cried as he lye curled up in a ball in a cave carved from a snowdrift. The ice started the crack and the child screamed as the ice broke. The water carried the ice drift farther and farther. Just then I could see the babies face. It was Omri. He cried out for Edward and me once more.

That was it? Nothing more? I recognised that place before, but from where? I needed to find Omri; I needed to find my baby. Just then I was conscious again. I jumped up but was immediately over powered. I looked up to see Emmitt, Jasper and Carlisle pinning me down.

"Let go! I have to find Omri!" I screamed and slashed around in their hold.

"Edward is already out looking for him. Just relax Bella" Carlisle said while wrestling with my non-obedient limbs. That's when it hit me.

"I cant relax I know where he is!" I screamed as loud as I could.

**AN: sorry for the delay people. I kind of didn't know what to write about but I figured it out. I might update again tonight or tomorrow if I get at least 5 reviews so get to it :) **

**Love you guys**


	20. Explanation

_Explanation_

Bella POV

Emmitt and Jasper let me go and covered their ears trying to block out my scream. Carlisle quickly jumped on me to keep me down.

"I know where he is! You have to let me find him! I know where he is!" I yelled as they pinned me once more.

"Bella stop yelling so we can talk to you!" Carlisle commanded. I shut up right then and there. I had never heard Carlisle yell before, and by the looks of it nether had the other two because they were staring at him dumbfounded.

"Thank-you. Now, where is Omri? I'll send Emmitt and Jasper to tell Edward." Carlisle said loosening his grip.

"I have to find him, he's my son. Please. Just let me get him." I started to sob. I couldn't hold it in any longer. There was so much pain in my body that I was going to explode. I had Omri sending me his fear on top of my own. A sob slipped from Jaspers lips.

"Jasper if its too much you can leave" Carlisle said still holding me to the chair.

"No I'm fine" he said then the room was full of calm energy.

"Carlisle your a father of five, you wouldn't send Esme out to find them, you would want to. Please just let me do this." I begged. He let go of me but I knew he was going to talk first.

"You are right about most of that, I would want to find my kids if they were lost, and I wouldn't send Esme while I stayed behind. But you missed out on one of my kids. _You._" he said taking me into a big hug. "I love you as much as I love anyone else. Please be careful, ill never forgive myself for letting you go if something happens." He said letting me out of the hug.

"I'm a vampire. What's the worst that can happen? If anything you should be worried about Edward, he'll never admit it but I am stronger than he is." I said kissing Carlisle on the cheek then standing up. "Don't worry ill be fine" I said then took off at a dead run.

Edward POV 

They sent me out with Alice to find Omri. We looked all over Alaska and didn't find a trace of him. I loved the boy like my own, but Jasper is the only one in the family that can track, he should be the one out here instead of me. Alice and me had just met up and were on our way home. Just as we got it the door I noticed something, the door was left wide open and Bella's shoes were missing.

"Carlisle!" I called as pissed off as you can get at your father.

"Before you start yelling at me, yes I did let her go and yes I had a good reason." Carlisle said calmly as he walked down the stairs.

"Good reason? Good reason? What could possibly be a good enough reason to let her go off on her own?" I was not raising my voice as I spoke.

"Don't you talk to your father like that," Esme scolded. "He's done nothing but good for you and is a nervous wreck at the moment." Now it was Esme's turn to yell. She kissed Carlisle and whispered in his ear and they turned and walked back up stairs hand in hand.

"So what was her 'good reason'" I asked whipping round to see Emmitt.

"Duh, she knew where he was. Why else would Carlisle let her go?" Emmitt gawked.

"Oh and yelling at Carlisle like that was way out of line there man, he's just as nervous or even more so than you." He pointed out. I walked into the living room and started to pace. I sat down on the couch and before I knew it I was asleep. All of the sudden I felt very warm, warmer than I had ever felt. I sat up to see Esme sitting on the edge of the couch with me. She had started the fireplace and put a hot blanket over me.

"Thanks" I whispered looking up at my mom.

"Your eyes are green, and you are sleeping, are you alright?" he had a worried motherly look on her face. Even if she wasn't the one who gave me life, she was my mother when it was taken away, two different lives two different mothers. We didn't call her mom much, usually just Esme.

"Don't worry, I'm alright. I was eating earlier, and it wasn't anything living either. It was Pizza and I loved it." I said a little Embarrassed.

"Well then, I know exactly what you need." He said poking my nose and getting up from her spot on the couch. " I'll be back in a minute." She said then disappeared into the kitchen. Just then Carlisle came into the room. I sat up and gave him some room on the couch to sit with me. I put the blanket over him so that he could warm up a little too. He looked awful. Like the humans with sleep depravation.

"I'm sorry. I should never have let her go." He said looking at his hands. He was hunched forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped in front of him. I was also in the same position.

"No, I'm sorry. I should never have talked to you that way. I know this family means most to you. I know you wouldn't have let her go if you didn't think it best." I admitted just as Esme came out with a mug of hot chocolate with loads of marshmallows.

**Bella POV**

I ran and ran until I could see a tree line. I could hear a faint noise but I couldn't tell what it was. I picked up speed and was going faster than any vampire could ever go. In seconds I had run about 10 kilometres. Once I hit the tree line I could hear the sound clearer. They were distant little sobs. Omri was turning two in a couple days and I expected to have him alive at that point. I ran faster and faster. "Mummy" "Daddy" I could hear him calling exactly like in Alice's vision. What happened next was what I was trying to avoid. Just then I ran into a tree and it fell with a crash shaking the ground. I watched the ice crack under it, then I watched the crack run along the ice. I followed it and as I did so the cries got louder. I heard him scream and that's when I saw it; I piece of ice floating bye with a pile of snow on top. I had a sweater and a winter jacket on as well as track pants. I striped down so that I would have dry cloths to wrap him in once I go get him. I was standing there in my bra and underwear when a gust of wind came, blowing show in my face, it felt a little cold, I hadn't felt cold since I was human. I heard him cry for me one more time and that's all it took. I dove into the water and swam to my baby. I was faster in water than I was on land and was there in no time. I climbed up onto the ice and started to crawl looking for him.

"Omri? Omri, its mummy, where are you?" I called searching the snow.

"Mummy?" I heard a little voice question as I called. I got up and ran over to him and pulled him into my arms.

"Oh, Omri. I'm so glad your safe!" I sobbed as I held him close. I felt him start to shake and decided it was time to go. I slowly got into the water and tried to keep as much of Omri out as I could. I had him sitting on my shoulders. We were half way there when a huge wave came and knocked Omri from my shoulders. He went into the water but I got him out instantly. I swam even faster over to mainland and covered him in layers of my clothing. His lips were blue and his teeth were chattering loudly as I walked home. I was about half way when I started to run. The only thing it took was to hear his little heart skip a beat and I was already at the house. I ran into the house and straight to Carlisle.

"Bella thank God." Edward began but I cut him off.

"Carlisle, help him please." I begged as I put Omri by the fire. I took off all the layers then I took off all his cloths so that he would not be in anything wet or cold. Carlisle came with his medical bag and started to look at him while I knelt over him watching. Once Carlisle was done I started. "What's the matter with him? Is he alright?" I asked without taking a breath.

"Its a good thing he is part wolf. He had a severe cold, which is not good for a baby but much better off than what he should be." he said packing up his bag.

"That's good." I said all of the sudden I got really cold. My teeth started to chatter and my body started to shake violently.

"Bella, are you alright?" Carlisle asked in a very worried tone.

"I-m-m-m-m f-f-fr-reez-z-zing" I said while I was shaking violently. I started to cough violently. I was now lying on my side coughing when all of the sudden a cold gooey liquid came up from my lungs.

Edward POV 

"Oh my god! What is that!" I yelled as I watched Bella cough up some sticky substance.

"Its venom, its in her lungs and I cant explain it but it looks like the two of you are turning human so that's not good at all." Carlisle said as he looked over Bella. She was still in her soaked bra and underwear. "Emmitt and Jasper please take Edward out." Carlisle said as he worked.

"No!" I roared as they tried to drag me out. " I wont leave her!" I yelled trying to get them off. Emmitt picked me up and flung me over his shoulder while Jasper sent calming waves over me. In the end I was locked in my room, well what was left of it anyways. I had a habit of becoming a wrecking ball when I was angry, not the best quality to have when you got in trouble for getting mud on the carpet. I paced and paced until about two hours my door opened. To my surprise Carlisle was the one that walked in.

"Please, tell me she's ok." I begged as he walked over to my overturned couch, fixed it and sat down.

"Edward, what are all the human things you have seen in Bella and when did they start to appear?" Carlisle asked not wanting to waist any time.

"Well, you already know when it started, it was when she started to sleep, then she got hungry last night so we went out to eat. She can cry and blush and all that but I think that's about all." I said in a rushed slur of words. "What is happening to her?" I asked quietly, so quietly I barley heard myself.

"First I need to know one more thing, what are all the human things that u have discovered about yourself?" he asked still not wanting to waist time.

"I ate, and my eye colour changed back to my human one as you can see." I said stating the obvious. " Oh and I can sleep." I added quickly. "So what's the matter with her?" I asked growing impatient.

"She has venom in her lungs, but her body is turning more and more human so having the freezing liquid in her warming lungs, then the freezing water and air." He said telling me all that went wrong.

"So she has hypothermia?" I asked unsure, usually I would have no problem knowing but I was too much of a mess to think straight.

"Yes. But she should be quite fine soon, I drained the venom so she should be up within the hour." He said waiting for my reaction.

"What about Omri? Is he alright?" I asked now onto another topic.

"Omri is a strange fellow. A baby born a vampire is changed over time like a normal child; it slowly progresses until they are fully mature. But Omri seems to be changing faster. And as he speeds up his change you and Bella turn more and more human. I suspect by the looks of things Omri is trying to even out how much vampire and how much humanity is in the three of you. He will be quite a powerful vampire once he is mature." Carlisle stated as I watched dumbfounded.

I had been at Bella's side for the past four days now. Carlisle said that she would wake long ago and she hadn't yet. I couldn't keep myself sane. I was starving and tired but I never moved from her side. Omri was with me for a while but he would have to leave to eat and to sleep; plus he would get board of just sitting there. Yesterday was the 31 of July so she was not going to be happy when she woke up. She had missed Omri's birthday. It was about 7 in the morning and I was wiped, I could barely keep my eyes open. Just then the door slammed open. Omri stood there in his PJ's, with his blanky in one hand and his thumb in his mouth.

"Daddy?" he said though his words were slurred from his thumb being in the way. I held out my arms and he came over and sat in my lap.

"What is it?" I asked kissing his soft hair. He looked up at me with sad, sad eyes.

"Is mommy ever going to wake up?" he asked as a tear started to form in the corner of his eye. I didn't answer right away and that just made the tear spill over.

"Now, now Omri." I whispered as I wiped away his tear. "She will be up soon enough, don't worry, I'm here." I said rocking him back and forth.

"You sure?" he asked, a glint of hope in his eye.

"I'm sure." I said giving him my famous crooked smile Bella loved so much. he wrapped his arms half way around my stomach (because they were to short to get any further) and berried his face in my chest.

" I love you daddy." He said as I rocked him. Every time I heard that I swear it made my dead heart skip a beat.

"I love you too." I said kissing him on the cheek. I looked up to see Bella staring at me. you could see how happy she was just by looking into her eyes.


	21. The Volturi

_The Volturi_

**Bella POV**

I started to regain conciseness and I could hear my angles voice. He sounded so afraid, so sad, so hurt. An angle should not feel such things, I wanted to reach out and comfort it.

"I love you daddy." I heard a little voice say, a little muffled from being up against the angle and from having something in its mouth.

"I love you too." My angle answered. I couldn't hold off any longer. I was overjoyed that Omri, me and Jake's son, thinks of Edward as his dad. I opened my eyes to see Omri curled up in Edwards lap and Edward rocking back and forth. Edward glanced up at me and his eyes grew as he processed that I was awake.

"Oh my god." He said as Omri looked up. He let out a little squeal and jumped up onto the bed with me.

"Mommy!" he screamed as he hugged me tightly.

"Hi, sweetheart." I said wrapping him in a hug of my own.

"I missed you mommy. I thought you were going to sleep forever." He said kissing my cheek. I sat up and pulled him into my lap.

"I will always wake up." I said trying to comfort him while trying to hide how I felt from what he had just said. It hurt me to think that one day he might lose me. It also hurt to know that he thought he had lost me already. Edward caught on to this and picked up Omri from my lap.

"Hey Omri, why don't you see if uncle Emmett will play with you while I get mommy ready to see everyone?" he asked spinning him in the air. He put him back on the ground where he looked up at the two of us with joy in his eyes.

"Ok daddy, bye mummy!" he said while running out of the room. "Hey uncle Emmett! Time to play hide and seek!" he screamed with joy as he ran down the hall. I couldn't help but giggle.

Edward POV 

I knew something was bothering Bella so I got Omri to go play with Emmett so that we could talk. I got up onto our bed and pulled her into my arms like I had done with Omri.

"What's the matter Bella?" I asked holding her tight to me.

"Nothing, what he said just got to me a little, that's all." She said looking up into my eyes. Way back when it used to be me that could dazzle anyone just by looking at them but now, Bella had that one. Her eyes were like magic the way they would make you forget about all your problems.

"What bothered you?" I asked knowing that if we talked about it she would feel better. She always did.

"He thought I wouldn't wake up. I'm afraid of that most of all. I don't want him to think that I won't wake up, I want him to know that I will always be here for him, forever." She said looking at her hands now. I could see her fiddling with her fingers as she spoke. I put my index finger under her chin and held her face so that I could see her beautiful eyes. I put my face so close so that our lips almost touched.

"Bella." I breathed. " You know that I would never let anything happen to you. And Omri is only two; it's his job to think like a two year old. Please don't take it to heart, just be happy so that he knows that you are all right. He missed you a lot you know." I stated as pulled away. I had left her in a daze. So I guess I can still dazzle her too. Just then a look of horror crossed her face.

"He's not two he's one." She said trying to correct me, but by the look in her eyes she knew what I was about to say next.

"Love, today is august first." I said holding her even tighter to me.

"No, no, no," she was starting to sob. She had been looking forward to his birthday for the past month. His birthday was a bid deal to her.

"Shhh, Bella, shhh" I cooed as she cried into my shirt. I held her head to my chest and rocked her back and forth.

"I don't think this day could get worse." He whined as I wiped away her tears.

"What are you talking about, your alright, how is this day bad at all?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yah by the looks of it you missed me a lot too." She giggled and wrapped her arms around me.

"What makes you say that?" I asked hoping that there was nothing too obvious that I haven't left her side the whole time.

"Try your eyes, it looks like you haven't fed since I was out. And your hair is a mess which you would never let happen unless you haven't seen it, and the fact that you are wearing the same thing from dinner, when ever that was." She said pointing out everything.

"Yah well," I tried to come up with an excuse but I couldn't. " I love you too much to leave your side when you need me." I said kissing her forehead. I could see her eyes light up as I spoke. Just then a smirk tugged at her lips.

"You missed you know." She stated looking up into my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"This." she said as she put her hands around my neck and pulled my face down so that it was level with hers.

"I see." I said giving her my crooked smile. I bent down and started to kiss her. I could feel a spark of energy flow through us. I picked her up and lie her down on the bed while we kissed. I used my elbows to support my weight, so that I didn't squish her. I could feel her tongue against my bottom lip. It sent a surge of energy through me. I opened my mouth and as out tongues touched even more energy passed through us. The kiss got deeper and deeper as time went on. He had her hands wondering my chest now and I had mine trailing from her ears to her hips. As my finder tips glided across her stomach a shiver escaped her body. As this happed her kisses became more urgent and she started to unbutton my shirt. Once she had gotten the last button undone and through the shirt on the floor the door opened slightly and I heard a pair snickers. Only they were too low, and too loud to have come from a human let alone a baby. I pulled my bottom lip up ending the kiss. As I did so Bella glared at me. I whispered everything in her ear so low that no one else would hear. Just then I jumped up and was at the door before any of them could blink. I opened in quickly making the people on the other side jump. Jasper, Emmett and little Omri looked at me like a deer in headlights.

"He made me do it!" Omri screamed as he pointed at Emmett. Jasper broke out into a laughing fit and Emmett glared at him.

"Tattle tale." Emmett whined to Omri. He then turned to me with a puzzled look.

"Daddy. I thought you were getting mommy ready, how come you are the one not dressed?" he asked truly confused. Jasper started to laugh again and Emmett fell to the floor booming with laughter.

"Shut up Emmit!" I said annoyed as I tried to think of a way out of this.

"C'mon Omri lets let mommy and daddy have some privacy." Jasper said winking at me and laughing again.

"No!" Omri yelled as Jasper picked him up. Jasper tried to hold him but it didn't work well. Then it all happened so fast after that. I saw Omri's teeth turn into fangs and I watched him bite down on jaspers arm making him yelp and drop him. Omri dashed into our room and Jasper let out a snarl and was about to chase him. I couldn't figure out why jasper would be ravenous all of the sodden. No one was bleeding or hurt anywhere near us. Then I thought of something, when Omri's fangs grew he might had bit his tongue. I sniffed the air and sure enough it was filled with the smell of Omri's blood.

"Emmett! Get you and Jasper out of here!" I yelled as I tried to hole Jasper away from my face. He jaw snapped right in front of my face as I tried to hold him off. Emmett covered his nose and picked him up. I watched them run down the stairs and out of the house to get fresh air. Omri's smell was even better than Bella's and not just to me but to the whole family. I ran in to see how Bella was holding up. Omri was on the bed with her in tears. I sat there with him in her arms and rocked him back and forth.

"Omri, you can't do that any more ok. You have to keep your teeth normal. No letting them grow." Bella said as she rubbed his back. I walked over to them.

"Omri, can you let me see your mouth please." I asked, as I got closer.

"No." he said stubbornly.

"Omri! Don't talk like that." Bella scolded. "Now open your mouth." She commanded.

"No." he said once more. I could see anger starting to rise in her eyes. I went over to his mouth and opened it with no problem. I could see a gash in his tongue where his fang and gone right through his tongue. Just then I heard Carlisle run through the door panic written all over his face.

"What is it?" Bella asked once she saw his face. I tried to read his thoughts but he blocked me out.

"Then volturi, they are here." He said now pain showing on his face. We all knew exactly what they wanted.

"No!" I screamed and just then Alic and Demitri both showed up at my door.

"Now, now. Don't you miss us?" Demitri asked in a very seductive tone. I could hear a growl starting in Edward's chest. He must have been reading their minds. I just remembered that I could do that too.

_Wow she's a sexy vampire. I wonder if I could get her away for a while if you know what I mean._ I could tell that was Alic, god did I hate that guy. He was much younger when he was changed but he was definitely older than me in vampire years. I was only about a little over two years old now. Just then I watched Edward's head snap in Demitri's direction.

"Have you forgotten I can read minds?" he growled. Alic looked shocked and embarrassed, but Demitri looked smug.

"Not at all." He said with a glint of entertainment. Demitri had been picturing me in a black lace corset with matching underwear. It was quite a disturbing picture at that.

"Well, did you know _I_ can read minds?" I asked pissed off now. This caught both their attention. Alic looked out the window and Demitri just pushed it aside.

"Good then you know what I have waiting for you at voltera." He said with a chuckle. That was something he shouldn't have said. I watched as Edward let out a defining roar and got ready to fight. Just then Omri started to cry and Demitri licked his attention to my arms.

"It would have been quite a shame if I had forgotten about the reason I was here in the first place now. Isn't that right Alic?" he said with a crooked smile. Not as appealing as Edward's in the least. They took one step and that's when we heard it. There was a huge lion like roar that filled the whole house making it shake. Everyone was looking at each other to try and figure out where it was coming from. But the only explanation was that it came from me.

"Now, now Bella. Don't make this harder than it has to be." Alic warned as he took a step at me. My roar was more of a lioness; Edward on the other hand was more the lion. Carlisle chose now to speak up.

"Actually boys, we are on our way to see Aro anyways. So no need to get all riled up." He said in a smug tone.

"We would be happy to escort you in that case." Demitri said smug as well.

"That will be quite alright, I know how to get there." Carlisle replied now getting a little annoyed but not showing it in the least.

"Yes well I'm afraid there is no way around it so come this way please." They said turning and walking out the room.

"Can this be qualified as the worst day ever yet?" Bella asked in a very pissed off tone.

Bella POV 

We had just entered Voltera and Omri was asleep in Edward's arms. We walked into the "dining" room where I had hoped never to be again. Once we got through the door Aro stood as well as Marcus and Cios.

"Welcome friends" he chortled as we entered the hall. "And look! I take it this is your whole family?" he asked as Carlisle walked in.

"Yes it is. This is Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, my wife Esme, and of coarse you know Edward and Bella." He said as he finished introducing the family.

"Bella!" he said happily. " Its nice to see you again" he said in his unnaturally happy tone.

"Like wise." I said bowing my head. I could tell Edward was surprised I hadn't blown up at them yet.

"And who mite this be Edward?" he asked referring to the boy in his arms.

"This is Bella's son Omri," he said making sure to be clear that he is _my_ son. As in ill kick anyone's ass that tries to hurt him.

"I see, so who would be the father then?" he asked curiously. I looked over to Carlisle and he nodded giving me permission to say.

"This is Omri Black for now. He is the son of Jacob back." I said not liking to talk about it.

"Hmm. I recognize then name." Aro replied. Oh crap, he was going to find out he was part werewolf.

"Billy black was his grandfather. Also the head of the Quileute pack." I said giving in.

"I see." he said looking perplexed. "So he is a wolf I would assume." He said now looking unsure.

"For now yes. He has been changing rapidly and is quite the puzzle." Carlisle said trying to lighten the mood slightly. Aro jumped down from his throne and landed just in front of Carlisle holding out his hand. Carlisle took it without complaint and I watched as Aro retrieved the memories.

"I see. This is quite remarkable. So he is turning the two of you human?" Aro asked obviously entertained by this fact. Marcos and Cios both looked at us wide eyed.

"Not necessarily, he is balancing out the three of us. We are as human as he is and he is as much vampire as we are now." I said clearing that up a little.

"Well then Bella might I ask what your power is?" he said looking over at me with expecting eyes.

"My power is what ever I want. I can have what ever power I want and make it come and go as I please." I said smug. I watched as Jane gave me a death glair from the back corner. "Might I give an example?" I asked itching to get at Jane. I hadn't liked her since she hurt Edward.

" Joyous! This should be quite amusing!" he chortled yet again. He jumped up into his throne one more time awaiting my show. I turned to face the Cullen's.

"Line up on the wall so that I don't get any of you by mistake." I said as I looked back to Aro. They all did as I said and soon I was in the middle of the room alone. "May I have Demitri, Alic, and Jane face me please Aro?" I asked utterly pleased with myself.

"Are you sure that be wise my girl? After all you are only two years old, and these vampires are best of the best." He warned. I just let out a chuckle.

"Don't worry about me Aro. Now must I leave them all in one piece or shall I try the extent of my power?" I asked awaiting his answer. I hoped he said I could go all out; I would enjoy that.

"I think just a taste would be enough my dear." He said folding his hands out in front of him. "One thing I must see first. Jane please see if your power works now?" he asked waving Jane over.

"No!" Edward yelled from the side.

"Its fine." I said looking at him trying to sooth his worry.

Jane stood in front of me and within seconds I was on the ground. The pain was unbearable but I took it in silence and Edward once had. Just then I looked up at Jane and saw her smile even wider as more pain rushed through my body. A scream escaped my lips as he let out her full power on me. Seconds after my scream I was up and behind her. I decided with her I would use mind control as well. The catch with my mind control was that I had to say the commands out loud. "Left" I commanded as I moved my arm in the same direction. As I said this she ran straight into the wall. "Right" I commanded again so she turned and did it again. Then I decided to use her own power against her. She was on the ground and screaming and thrashing in seconds. I used her power full force and watched her scream louder. I could see the pain in her eyes but something caught my eye. Jasper was on the ground too. I stopped immediately.

"What's the matter?" Aro asked obviously disappointed.

"Jasper and Alice leave." I commanded.

"Its ok Bella I'm fine." Jasper said getting up.

"No jasper its one thing hurting them I wont do it to you. Now get out so I can beat these three for completely ruining my life." I said now anger boiling over. The left without another word.

"What would you like to see Aro?" I asked not knowing what I should want next. He thought for a moment then smiled.

"Search his thoughts and tell us all one." He said pleased with himself. I looked over to Alic and concentrated hard.

"He once saw Cios waltzing with Marcus in the court yard." I said happy with what I had found. Cios jumped from his throne in front of me. His eyes dark with hate.

"You will regret that." He threatened.

" You want to bet? I'm holding in a lot of anger against you guy I wouldn't test how strong my will power is." I threatened back.

"Cios sit down, we are just having a little fun." Aro said enjoying my show. "Bella please show us the worst you could passably do." Aro said waiting for me to start. I had to think a moment. Vampires were afraid of fire. I closed my eyes and raised my arms up to about my shoulders. I concentrated really hard on what I wanted done. Next thing I knew everyone was gasping. I opened my eyes to see that I was covered from head to tow in flames.

"Bella!" Edward yelled thinking that I was in danger. I smirked and turned to wink at him. I then turned to look at Demitri whose eyes were filled with fear.

"Sorry Demitri but I didn't much like that picture." I said as I through fire at his feet. I watched him jump up and down trying to avoid the fire. I could hear Aro laughing as I did so. I finished up and the fire on my slowly died. The family was back with me in a matter of seconds.

"Bella, I would love to have you join us here in Voltera" Aro said as he laughed.

"I'm sorry but I will have to deny that offer thanks" I said taking the now awake Omri into my arms. Omri giggled as he looked up at Aro.

"Hello!" he yelled waving feverously. Aro came down a little slower this time to land by Omri.

"Well hello there, my name is Aro." He said in response.

"Ha ha. That's a silly name." Omri giggled.

"Omri. Behave." I scolded.

"Its quite alright Bella, it is after all a silly name." He said laughing. I looked over to see Jane glairing at Omri. Just then he started to scream. I took him into my arms and while the thrashed and screamed.

"Jane stop!" I screamed as I tried to hold Omri still.

" Hey, don't look at me. I didn't do it." She said throwing her hands in the air. I looked over to Carlisle.

"He's changing." He said simply.

"How no one bit him and he's not mature." I said fear drawn all over my face.

"Someone did bite him." Edward said as we all looked at each other. Everyone looked at him guessing the same thing, that he did it. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, I didn't! He bit himself." He said also putting his hands in the air.

"Shit!" I cursed just thinking about all the pain he would have to go through, that's when it hit me. I closed my eyes and touched Omri's temples. He was quiet in an instant.

"What did you do?" Edward asked the question that was burning in all their minds. Just then Jasper and Alice both ran in.

" He's unconscious, and will be until he's done the change." I said handing him over to Esme. From there we were excused and went home.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: hey guys, sorry no chapter. Wanted to let u know that the story is almost over for those who still read. I have another story but I kind of lost in :S I think I will write some short stories in the mean time or some more one shots. Tell me what you think. If you all think I should totally stop witting then I will 

Love always and thanks for the support

kirstyn


End file.
